


Syn Śmierci

by Shianui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianui/pseuds/Shianui
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Death's Son" autorstwa Little.Miss.Xanda. Leżał w błocie, umierając, świat był już martwy. Voldemort musiał śmiać się w grobie, miał rację od początku, a teraz było już za późno, by coś z tym zrobić. Śmierć nie do końca się z tym zgadzał i teraz Syn Śmierci zamierzał sprawić, aby mugole zapłacili za wszystko, co uczynili.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Śmierć

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037781) by [LittleMissXanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda). 



> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> ~  
> Długość: Aktualnie opublikowanych 9 rozdziałów. Opowiadanie niezakończone.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Zastrzeżenie tłumaczki i bety: W języku polskim Śmierć jest rodzaju żeńskiego, jednak w oryginale jest ona przedstawiona jako mężczyzna. Treść opowiadania wymusza na nas, aby traktować ją jako mężczyznę. Tak więc traktujcie tą istotę jako mężczyznę o imieniu Śmierć.  
> Beta: Zoja
> 
> Opublikowane również na moim profilu na [FanFiction ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11163970/1/Syn-%C5%9Amierci)

Dziewiętnaście. Dziewiętnaście lat. Tyle czasu trwał pokój po drugiej wojnie z Voldemortem, zakończonej w 1998 roku. Jednak po tych dziewiętnastu latach pewien człowiek doszedł do władzy i pogrążył ich w najbardziej brutalnej i krwawej wojnie, jaką mogli sobie wyobrazić. Mimo że mężczyzna nie był Czarnym Panem, na Merlina, nie był nawet czarodziejem. Mugol, zwykły mugol rozpoczął wojnę, która miała zniszczyć wszelkie życie na Ziemi.

Teraz, kiedy Harry leżał na błotnistym poszyciu lasu, otoczony przez śmiejących się mugoli patrzących jak wykrwawiał się na śmierć, on nie mógł przestać myśleć o Voldemorcie i jego śmierciożercach. Był pewny, że gnijąc w piekle, śmieją się z jego głupoty, ponieważ mimo wszystko mieli rację. A teraz nic nie można było na to poradzić.

Harry zamknął oczy, gotowy na śmierć, choć jego ostatnia myśl wywołała uśmiech na jego ustach. Wiedział, że Ci dranie, którzy go zabili, wkrótce dołączą do niego w piekle biorąc pod uwagę, że było niemożliwym żyć na martwej planecie.

* * *

Harry budził się powoli. Czuł się komfortowo, a jego ciało nie było obolałe. Minęło wiele lat od kiedy czuł się tak dobrze. Jeśli taka była śmierć, to raczej ją lubił. Była znacznie lepsza od dwóch ostatnich dekad jego życia.

Ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Z tego, co widział, leżał na kanapie w jakimś gabinecie. Harry prawie się uszczypnął, aby sprawdzić, że nie śnił. Był pewien, że umarł. Nigdy nie sądził, że po śmierci znajdzie się w gabinecie. Musiał przyznać, że był nieco rozczarowany. Jednak, zanim pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić o swoim pozornie nudnym życiu po śmierci, usłyszał spokojny, gładki głos, dobiegający za jego pleców.

\- Widzę, że się obudziłeś, paniczu.

Harry w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w pozycji bojowej, zanim jego mózg zdążył zarejestrować to, co zrobił. Po latach wojny pozostały nawyki, których nawet śmierć nie mogła zmienić.

Za nim stał nadzwyczajnie przystojny mężczyzna, o długich, jedwabistych i czarnych jak północ włosach, oraz ciemnych oczach. Były tak ciemne, że Harry nie mógł dostrzec jego źrenic.

Widząc, że Harry celował w niego różdżką, mężczyzna uniósł ręce w uniwersalnym znaku pokoju.

\- Nie musisz się obawiać, paniczu, nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. Musimy wyjaśnić parę rzeczy, dokonać kilku wyborów i jesteś wolny.

Harry, chociaż część niego krzyczała, by tego nie robił, opuścił różdżkę. Po prostu nie mógł nic na to poradzić. W tym mężczyźnie było coś tak znajomego, że czuł się przy nim swobodnie.

Wtedy zauważył, że jego dłonie wyglądały młodziej niż pamiętał.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytał, biorąc głęboki oddech i starając się nie wpaść w panikę. – Sądziłem, że jestem martwy.

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, zmieniając swoją nieskazitelną, arystokratyczną twarz w coś bardziej… bardziej ludzkiego. Zrobił kilka kroków i usiadł za biurkiem, które znajdowało się za jego plecami, zapraszając Harry’ego, aby do niego dołączył.

Powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku fotela stojącego przed biurkiem. To, że opuścił różdżkę nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał być ostrożny.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie musisz się obawiać, paniczu – nieznajomy uspokoił go. – Mam świadomość, że ciężko zwalczyć nawyki. Jednak nie ma to teraz znaczenia. W odpowiedzi na twoje pytania, jesteśmy wszędzie i nigdzie. Jesteśmy, tak po prostu. Co do umierania, rzeczywiście jesteś martwy, co jest problemem od którego zaczniemy.

Harry nie widział czy to fakt, że umarł, uczynił to wszystko, co zostało powiedziane trudniejszym do zrozumienia, czy był to po prostu szok. Tak czy inaczej coś dotyczącego tej istoty, tak istoty, jako że był pewien, iż bez względu na to jak bardzo go przypominała, istota przed nim nie była człowiekiem, wyróżniało się w jego umyśle.

\- Co to znaczy, że moja śmierć jest problemem? I dlaczego nazywasz mnie paniczem? Kim jesteś?

\- Są to pytania, które wyjaśnią tą sytuację. Cóż, zacznijmy od najłatwiejszego. Kim ja jestem. Jestem Śmiercią – odparł spokojnie, jakby stwierdzenie, że ktoś był uosobieniem **_Śmierci_** było najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie. Ale Śmierć na tym nie poprzestał. – Nazywam cię paniczem, ponieważ posiadasz Insygnia Śmierci. A fakt, że jesteś Panem Śmierci, mój Mistrzu, stwarza problemy.

Harry gapił się na Śmierć. Słyszał i rozumiał każde słowo, które Śmierć powiedział, jednak wciąż nie miało to dla niego sensu.

\- Jak to jestem Panem Śmierci? – wykrzyknął nieco histerycznie po kilku sekundach ciszy. – Sądziłem, że cała ta historia z Insygniami była jedynie symboliczna. Poza tym, nie mam ani różdżki, ani pierścienia. Nie mam ich od dobrych pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu lat. Od bitwy w Hogwarcie z Tomem.

Śmierć uśmiechnął się i Harry ponowie się uspokoił. Nie rozumiał dlaczego istota, którą straszą każdego powodując, że uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie, sprawiała, że czuje się tak komfortowo.

\- Uważam to za niewiarygodne, że nie masz problemów z zaakceptowaniem tego, że jestem Śmiercią, a jednak nie możesz zaakceptować prawdy o Insygniach.

\- Są to zupełnie różne sytuacje – krzyknął Harry, patrząc oszołomiony na Śmierć. – Jestem martwy, więc spotkanie ze Śmiercią nie jest wcale takie zaskakujące. Dziwne? Tak, bez wątpienia, ale nie niemożliwe. Ale Insygnia to już zupełnie inna historia.

Śmierć zaśmiał się i Harry był zaskoczony, widząc rozbawienie w oczach tak potężnej istoty.

\- Ach, paniczu, zawsze byłeś w stanie mnie rozbawić – oznajmił Śmierć z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć, że moje istnienie sprawia tobie radość – odpowiedział szyderczo Harry. Wiedział, że igranie z tak potężną istotą jaką był Śmierć to zły pomysł, nawet bardzo zły, ale on nie czuł strachu. Był dziwnie spokojny i znajome uczucie wróciło, a Harry nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

Uśmiech na twarzy Śmierci nie zmniejszył się i Harry zauważył w jego oczach czułość, której wcześniej tam nie było.

\- Tak. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że twoje istnienie sprawia mi radość. Nie przeczę, że twoja egzystencja sprawiała mi radość wcześniej. I to jest jeden z powodów, dla których Insygnia nie są dla ciebie symboliczne.

Harry czekał cierpliwie, aż Śmierć zdecyduje się kontynuować, jednak kiedy minęła minuta i zaczął tracić cierpliwość, odparł:

\- Jestem pewien, że to co powiedziałeś jest dość logiczne i wszystko wyjaśnia, jednak ja nadal tego nie rozumiem.

\- Dobrze, więc zacznijmy od Insygniów. Nie uważasz za dziwne, że od ich stworzenia jesteś jedynym który kiedykolwiek posiadał je wszystkie? Nie na próżno osoba posiadająca różdżkę lub pierścień wkrótce umierała. Śmiertelnik może posiadać Insygnia tylko tak długo, jak ja sobie tego życzę. Nigdy nikt nie miał dwóch z nich zbyt długo, ponieważ tak szybko jak to się stało, byli oni naznaczani przez Śmierć. Zawsze sprawiałem wszystko, aby żaden śmiertelnik nie miał wszystkich trzech. Myślisz, że ja, Śmierć, pozwoliłbym, aby jakiś śmiertelnik mnie więził? Miał nade mną władzę? Nigdy nie było niczego, co miałoby nade mną władze, co mogłoby mnie kontrolować. Jestem jedyną rzeczą, która jest nieograniczona, choćby nie wiem co. Nie mogłem więc pozwolić, aby śmiertelnik miał jakąkolwiek władzę nade mną. Nawet ułamek tej władzy to zbyt wiele.

Jednak wszystko się zmieniło w nocy 31 października 1981 roku. Byłem tam. Nie zawsze jestem tam, gdzie ktoś lub coś umiera, zazwyczaj tylko wtedy, gdy jest to coś, co zmieni świat, kiedy jedno z moich Insygniów ma zmienić właściciela. Kilka sekund przed śmiercią Jamesa Pottera wiedziałem, że jedno z nich miało trafić do nowego właściciela, więc pojawiałem się natychmiast obok osoby, która miała je posiąść. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić mojego zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczyłem, że tym kto posiądzie Insygnium miało być małe dziecko, nawet nie chłopiec, ale małe dziecko. Jednakże, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację w jakiej się znalazłeś spodziewałem się, że Insygnium ponownie zmieni właściciela w ciągu kilku najbliższych sekund. Jednak tak się nie stało, a maluch przede mną zrobił coś, co śmiertelnicy uważają za niemożliwe. Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, sądziłem, że moc zdolna to zrobić wyginęła dawno temu. Choć mnie to zaskoczyło, nie wystarczyłoby to, aby utrzymać moje zainteresowanie. Nie, tym, co mnie zainteresowało, był fakt, że maluch _Mnie_ widział.

Zostałem z tobą, póki nie przyszedł po ciebie pół-olbrzym i mogłem pozwolić, żeby to się wtedy skończyło. Mogłem przypisać fakt, że mnie zobaczyłeś dzięki zaklęciu Avada Kedavra. Niemniej jednak to nie było takie proste. Dzięki związkowi, jaki łączył cię z jednym z Insygniów, musiałeś połączyć się ze mną i każdej nocy czułem jak mnie wzywasz. Ignorowałem to przez pierwsze kilka dni, nie sądzę, że w ogóle wiedziałeś, co robisz, jednak jednej nocy postanowiłem pójść do ciebie. Po tej nocy przychodziłem raz za razem, aż w końcu odwiedzałem cię niemal każdej nocy. A kiedy stało się to konieczne, zostawałem z tobą przez całą noc, opiekując się tobą.

\- To byłeś ty! – wykrzyknął Harry, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. – To ty byłeś tym, który mnie wyleczył, kiedy Dursleyowie mnie bili, lub gdy się poparzyłem.

\- Tak, to byłem ja. Spędzałem z tobą tak wiele czasu, jak to było możliwe. Ale ty dorosłeś i usunąłeś mnie ze swojego umysłu. Myślałeś, że byłem twoim wymyślonym przyjacielem i przestałeś we mnie wierzyć, sądziłeś że to wszystko to twoja wyobraźnia, a potem z powodu Dursleyów zacząłeś nie myśleć o niczym, co nie było „normalne”, więc zmusiłeś się, aby o mnie zapomnieć. Jednak twoja dusza nigdy nie zapomniała, twoja dusza zawsze mnie pamiętała. A ja nadal czuwałem nad tobą co noc, nawet jeśli nie mogłeś już mnie zobaczyć.

Potem, kiedy wreszcie po raz pierwszy użyłeś Insygnium, natychmiast zauważyłem różnicę. Insygnium należało do ciebie, było ono w takim samym stopniu twoje jak i moje, a nic takiego nigdy jeszcze nie miało miejsca. Po zauważeniu różnicy w tym Insygnium, sprawdziłem pozostałe. One również się zmieniły. Zazwyczaj Insygnium ma dwa połączenia. Jedno ze mną oraz bardzo słabe z obecnym posiadaczem. Jednak w tym momencie były trzy. Jedno ze mną, jedno z aktualnym posiadaczem i jedno z tobą.

Muszę przyznać, że byłem w szoku. Insygnia są częścią mnie i ich połączenie z tobą byłoby możliwe tylko wtedy, gdybyś również był częścią mnie albo ja częścią ciebie. Nie sądziłem, że to się stanie, ale kiedy mnie wezwałeś, a ja odpowiedziałem, złączyłem nasz los i sprawiłem, że jesteś poza zasięgiem Życia.

Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłem, zauważyłem, że posiadam uczucia, emocje, względem ciebie. Emocje te spowodowały, że posiadasz wszystkie trzy Insygnia. Miałem względem ciebie rodzicielskie uczucia, a jaki ojciec chce patrzeć jak jego dziecko umiera?

Tak więc Insygnia przestały mieć znaczenie symboliczne i stałeś się Panem Śmierci.

Nawet po tym jak porzuciłeś dwa pozostałe, one nadal były z tobą związane tak jak ze mną, wciąż były twoje, a ty nadal byłeś Panem Śmierci.

Śmierć nie powiedział już nic więcej, za co Harry był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Potrzebował chwili, dobrze, potrzebował dużo więcej niż chwilę. Przecież nie co dzień człowiek dowiadywał się, że został praktycznie zaadoptowany przez Śmierć. Korzystając z ciszy, Harry przeglądał wspomnienia starając się znaleźć coś co sprawi, że przypomni sobie istotę znajdującą się przed nim. Jednak jedyne co pamiętał to uczucie komfortu, czułości i opieki, kiedy sądził, że stracił wszystkie siły. Czy to Śmierć pomagał mu jak tylko potrafił? Czy właśnie dlatego czuł w stosunku do niego taką zażyłość? Ponieważ jego dusza pamiętała, znała istotę stojącą przed nim. Wiedziała, że ta istota była zawsze przy nim, nawet wtedy, kiedy tak skutecznie wyparł to wspomnienie ze świadomości, że o niej zapomniał. Czy to dlatego czuł się tak swobodnie, tak bezpiecznie?

\- Ja… Ja nie rozumiem – wyszeptał Harry. – Dlaczego ja?

\- Musisz zrozumieć Harry, jestem Śmiercią. Śmiertelnicy na mnie nie oddziałują, nic na mnie nie oddziałuje. Zbyt bardzo się boją. I tak naprawdę mnie to nie interesuje. Mam za sobą tysiąclecia istnienia i obserwacji. Ale z tobą, to nie była już tylko obserwacja. Zaangażowałem się i to wszystko zmieniło, rozumiesz? Widziałem jak rodzą się i umierają miliardy. Widziałem początki i końce światów. Zawsze widziałem początki i końce, ale nigdy się nie angażowałem. Ale z tobą… Pomogłem ci rosnąć, wychowałem cię.

I Harry zrozumiał. Miał dzieci, widział jak się rodzą, dorastają, widział ich śmierć i wiedział, że nie ma nic gorszego niż patrzeć jak twoje dzieci umierają.

\- Rozumiem – wyszeptał, patrząc na Śmierć, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Milczeli, delektując się chwilą ciszy. Harry niechętnie ją przerwał, ale bez względu na to jak wygodnie się czuł, nadal miał jeszcze wiele pytań.

\- Co oznacza bycie Panem Śmierci?

Śmierć spojrzał mu w oczy i westchnął, zaskakując go tak ludzkim gestem.

\- Bycie Panem Śmierci ma kilka zalet. Na przykład Avada Kedavra nie ma na ciebie żadnego wpływu. Insygnia traktują cię, jakby były częścią ciebie. Nie możesz umrzeć.

\- Ale… Ale umarłem – stwierdził Harry, wyglądając na nieco zagubionego. Skoro nie mógł umrzeć, to dlaczego był martwy?

Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Śmierci dostrzegł złość, trawiącą złość, gotową zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Chociaż, kiedy te oczy przeniosły się na niego, dostrzegł w nich smutek.

\- Tak, to prawda – przyznał cicho, delikatnie, jakby sama ta myśl była bolesna. – Moim zamiarem było pozwolenie ci żyć normalnie. Wiem jak bardzo tego pragnąłeś, więc postanowiłem podarować ci życie śmiertelnika bez żadnej ingerencji, choć zawsze miałem na ciebie oko, oglądając jak dorastasz i jesteś szczęśliwy. Tak więc kiedy umarłeś postanowiłem powiedzieć ci prawdę o insygniach, jak również to, że jesteś nieśmiertelny. Jesteś związany ze mną, Śmiercią, w nierozerwalny sposób, a tak długo jak istnieć będzie Życie, będzie i Śmierć. Będziemy istnieć do końca czasu, a nawet dłużej, ponieważ po każdym końcu następuje początek, a każdy początek niesie za sobą Życie i Śmierć – Harry wiedział, że wpatruje się w Śmierć z niedowierzaniem. Jak mógł tego nie robić, skoro właśnie został poinformowany, że przeżyje wszystko co było lub kiedykolwiek będzie istniało. Była to dość poważna i istotna kwestia, niełatwa do pojęcia. Śmierć uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. – Jak już wspomniałem, miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci prawdę po twojej śmierci oraz dać dwie możliwości. Pierwsza z opcji to powrót do wieku około dwudziestu paru lat i kontynuowanie życia jakkolwiek byś chciał albo odrodzenie się, nie pamiętając swojego poprzedniego życia do osiągnięcia magicznej dojrzałości w wieku siedemnastu lat.

W rzeczywistości istnieje jeszcze kilka opcji, ale ci śmiertelnicy… - Śmierć praktycznie warknął, co było dość przerażające, nawet jeśli on nie odczuwał strachu. - Planeta jest martwa. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż całe życie na ziemi przestanie istnieć, a z tego co widziałem nie będzie to trwało dłużej niż sześć miesięcy. Tak więc ta druga opcja już nie istnieje …

Harry nie bardzo widział co powiedzieć, nigdy nie pragnął nieśmiertelności i nie mógł winić za nią Śmierci. Nie zrobił tego świadomie, poza tym Śmierć robił wszystko co w jego mocy, aby mu to ułatwić. Poza tym, jeśli Śmierć naprawdę widział w nim syna, byłoby to raczej okrutne powiedzieć mu, aby pozwolił swojemu synowi umrzeć. Ból jaki by tym spowodował, nie był czymś co chciał, aby Śmierć doświadczył. Jednak sytuacja była jaka była, i pytanie wyrwało się z jego ust zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Co teraz?

\- Teraz masz trzy opcje, dwie wcześniejsze, których bym nie polecał i jeszcze jedną. Taką, której normalnie nie pomyślałbym, aby ci zaproponować, ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację sądzę, że to najlepsza opcja. Jestem w stanie wysłać cię z powrotem w czasie, ze wszystkim twoimi wspomnieniami, całą twoją wiedzą, całą twoją mocą. Istnieją trzy punkty w historii, w których mogę cię umieścić. W roku 1981, kiedy to Peleryna staje się oficjalnie twoja, w 1994, przed rozpoczęciem Turnieju, ponieważ jest to punkt zwrotny w twoim życiu, w taki czy inny sposób, albo w 1998, mniej więcej w czasie ostatniej bitwy, ponieważ jest to pierwszy raz kiedy posiadasz Insygnia. Nie jestem w stanie podać dokładnych dat, wysłać cię do konkretnego momentu, tylko ogólnego punktu w historii. Musisz pamiętać, że bez względu na to, co się wydarzy, nie możesz zmienić tej rzeczywistości. Wysłanie ciebie w przeszłość podzieli linię czasową, co stworzy alternatywną rzeczywistość, gdzie wszystko, aż do momentu kiedy wrócisz, będzie takie same jak w twoim poprzednim życiu. Po połączeniu się z młodszym ciałem możesz robić co tylko zechcesz, nie martwiąc się o linię czasu czy podobne rzeczy.

\- Cokolwiek zechcę? – zapytał Harry, a jego głos był spokojny, morderczy. – Nawet jeśli zechcę całkowicie zniszczyć mugoli?

Przez kilka sekund Śmierć po prostu patrzył na niego, a później na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

\- To twój wybór synu. Możesz zdecydować się spalić doszczętnie cały świat, a mnie nie będzie to obchodziło. Wiem ile wycierpiałeś i wiem, jak mściwy i okrutny potrafisz być. Na początku swojego życia może i byłeś czystym Światłem, ale już nie jesteś. Nie wątpię, że planujesz uczynić z życia mugoli piekło. Poza tym jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że planujesz nieść chaos i śmierć - Śmierć odpowiedział z okrutnym i sadystycznym uśmiechem na ustach.

Harry zaśmiał się ponuro. Śmierć może i miał w stosunku do niego rodzicielskie uczucia, ale nie przestawał być **_Śmiercią_** , istotą, która żywiła się chaosem i śmiercią.

\- Cóż, najwidoczniej dołączyłem do rodzinnego biznesu. Chaos i śmierć.

Śmierć zaśmiał się, a czułość, którą zaobserwował w tych ciemnych, czarnych oczach była niezaprzeczalna.

\- Nie wiesz nawet ile to dla mnie znaczy, że przyjąłeś to z tak otwartym umysłem.

\- Na początku ogarnęło mnie tak bardzo znajome uczucie, czułem się tak bezpiecznie. Nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego. Teraz ma to sens. I chociaż część mnie zawsze będzie kochać moich rodziców, to inna część mnie jest szczęśliwa, że jest ktoś kto zawsze będzie przy mnie i będzie mnie kochać jak syna. Nawet gdy ma się siedemdziesiąt lat to myśl, że mam ojca, który będzie przy mnie bez względu na wszystko jest bardzo pocieszająca. Nawet gdy nie będę cię widzieć, będę wiedział, że jesteś przy mnie.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem, że wybrałeś trzecią opcję?

Harry skinął głową i Śmierć się roześmiał.

\- Cudownie. Musimy jeszcze wyjaśnić kilka kwestii i będziesz mógł wrócić.

Po pierwsze, jesteś teraz nieśmiertelny. Wrócisz do swojego ciała w punkcie czasu jaki wybrałeś. Jednak kiedy skończysz dwadzieścia lat przestaniesz się starzeć. Avada Kedavra nie będzie mieć na ciebie wpływu. Urazy będą goić się szybciej, znacznie szybciej, ale jeśli rana będzie śmiertelna, znajdziesz się tutaj. Naprawię twoje ciało i będziesz mógł wrócić niemal natychmiast. Możesz również pozostać tutaj oczywiście, choć sądzę, że będziesz chciał wracać. Chyba, że postanowisz odpocząć od śmiertelników.

Po drugie, Insygnia Śmierci należą do ciebie. Będą one twoje od momentu, gdy wrócisz do swojego młodszego ciała, więc jeśli je dotkniesz, odpowiedzą na twoje i tylko twoje wezwanie. Nawet jeśli je wyrzucisz, wrócą do ciebie. Jesteś prawdziwym Panem Insygnii.

Po trzecie, otrzymasz ode mnie prezent. Posiadasz już te umiejętności, choć nigdy nie byłeś w nich szkolony, jako że nikt nie wie, że je posiadasz, ponieważ pozostały uśpione przez całe twoje życie. Są one powodem, dlaczego przeżyłeś zaklęcie śmierci.

Ofiara twojej matki, choć ogromna, nie była wystarczająca. To twoje zdolności w połączeniu z tą ofiarą to sprawiły. Ty, mój drogi synu, jesteś żywiołakiem. Widzę, że wiesz co to jest. Nie martw się, mój dar to pełna władza nad tymi zdolnościami.

Będziesz miał wszystkie dziesięć żywiołów do dyspozycji. Woda, Ziemia, Powietrze i Ogień są podstawowymi, tymi, które w pewnym sensie każdy może wykorzystać. Na przykład, kiedy czarownica bądź czarodziej może rzucić silniejszy czar ognia niż wody, lub kiedy są szczególnie dobrzy z Zielarstwa, to sięgają wtedy do swego żywiołu. Choć prawdziwe żywiołaki są uważane za wymarłe od czasów Założycieli Hogwartu. Różnica polega na tym, że gdy wytrenują swoje umiejętności, mogą kontrolować wszystkie dziesięć żywiołów. Oprócz Wody, Ziemi, Powietrza i Ognia, masz też do dyspozycji Błyskawicę, Grawitację, Światło, Mrok, Życie i Śmierć. Proszę cię, abyś był szczególnie ostrożny z Życiem i Śmiercią, gdyż nawet z pełną kontrolą nad swoimi zdolnościami, te dwa żywioły są trudne do kontroli. Poza tym musisz być ostrożny ze swoimi emocjami. Tak jak magia, żywioły zareagują na twoje emocje, więc jeśli nie chcesz zrównać miasta z ziemią w przypływie gniewu, musisz trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Nawet jeśli na początku nie będziesz miał całkowitej kontroli, nie martw się. Zawsze byłeś emocjonalną istotą i nie spodziewam się, że przestanie taki być.

I na koniec, jesteś moim synem. Teraz, gdy już jesteś tego świadom, zmienisz się. Nie będzie to duża zmiana, tylko drobne szczegóły. Twoje włosy staną się ciemniejsze, a skóra bledsza. Z czasem nie będziesz potrzebował już okularów. Zmiany nie będą na tyle duże, aby inni je zauważyli, jeśli nie będą ich szukać. Większość przypisze to dorastaniu i odkrywaniu siebie. Nie stanie się to również z dnia na dzień, więc nie musisz się martwić, że ludzie zaczną podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak.

Teraz musisz dokonać wyboru dokąd chcesz się udać, synu.

\- Każda z opcji ma wady i zalety- mruknął Harry, bardziej do siebie niż Śmierci. Myślał o wszystkim, co mógł zrobić, zmienić, o możliwych konsekwencjach każdej z opcji. Ze zdecydowanym błyskiem w oku wpatrywał się w Śmierć, jedyną istotę, która była z nim zawsze, która nigdy by go nie osądziła lub czegoś od niego oczekiwała, swego Ojca.- Wiem już dokąd chcę się udać.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Śmierć, uśmiechając się i wstając z fotela. – Tak więc czas się pożegnać.

Harry zawahał się na moment, po czym ruszył w stronę Śmierci i przytulił go. Początkowo poczuł się niepewnie, ale kiedy Śmierć również go objął, Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł, jakim uczuciem było znaleźć się w objęciach ojca. Może i miał ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, ale zawsze czuł pustkę w sercu w miejscu, gdzie powinno być miejsce dla rodziców, a teraz poczuł jak jego dusza raduje się z ponownego posiadania ojca, nawet jeśli nie pamiętał, że to właśnie Śmierci mu brakowało.

\- Nie będziemy mogli znowu się spotkać? – zapytał, a jego głos nie był głośniejszy niż szept, znów czuł się jak dziecko. – Nie będziemy mogli porozmawiać?

Ramiona Śmierci otoczyły go i mógł poczuć jak Śmierć chowa swoją głowę w jego włosach.

\- Teraz, kiedy znasz prawdę będziesz mógł mnie widzieć i ze mną rozmawiać, kiedykolwiek tylko zechcesz. Będziesz wiedział jak mnie wezwać. Możliwe, że nie będę w stanie uczynić tego codziennie, ale będę przy tobie zawsze, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebować.

Harry skinął głową i wypuścił Śmierć z objęć. Ten, z małym uśmiechem na ustach, cofnął się o krok.

\- Powodzenia mój synu.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze – odpowiedział Harry, a wtedy wszystko stało się czarne. Gdyby tak się nie stało mógłby dostrzec cudowny uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Śmierci oraz dostrzec w jego oczach dumę i miłość.


	2. Inny rodzaj zwierzęcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Betowała cudowna Zoja. Za pozostałe błędy odpowiadam ja.

Przez kilka chwil Harry widział tylko ciemność, a potem poczuł się jakby spadał. To było jak nurkowanie na miotle i Harry był podekscytowany, latanie zawsze było jego pasją. Była to jedyna rzecz, która pozwalała mu zostawić problemy za sobą.

To uczucie jednak nagle zniknęło i został oślepiony przez światło. Minęło kilka chwil zanim oprzytomniał, ale wiedział co się stało. Wrócił do swojego młodszego ciała.

Otworzył oczy, jednak odruchowo je zamknął z powodu nagłej jasności. Mimo, że nie było tak jasno jak mogłoby być, zauważył, że Wielka Sala była ciemniejsza niż pamiętał. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to było, jednak było to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Po prostu nie mógł się skupić.

Był w Hogwarcie! W Hogwarcie! Nie widział Hogwartu w całości prawie piętnaście lat. Przypomniał sobie jakby to było wczoraj, ostatni raz kiedy widział Hogwart. Zamek był ruiną, mugole rozpoczęli atak z powietrza niszcząc zamek, który dawał dzieciom dom przez ponad tysiąc lat. Nie dbali o to, że była to szkoła. Wręcz przeciwnie, fakt, że to szkoła, był głównym powodem ataku. W końcu, jeśli zniszczą miejsce gdzie nauczano ich tych wszystkich wariactw, to wtedy dziwacy nie będą mieli miejsca, w którym mogliby uczyć tych szaleństw swoje dzieci. Bynajmniej taka była argumentacja mugoli. Twierdzili, że ratują dzieci. Jeśli zdołaliby uratować dzieci od tych obrzydliwości, to być może mogły zostać ocalone, oczywiście nie w tym życiu. Musiały zostać zabite za to, że były dziećmi dziwaków, ale była dla nich szansa w życiu pozagrobowym. Nie byli niczym więcej niż cholernymi hipokrytami. Jak on ich wszystkich nienawidził.

Nawet teraz widział trumny, które pokrywały błonia Hogwartu, w tym jedną z jego córką, Lily. Jego córeczka była taka szczęśliwa, że szła razem z braćmi do Hogwartu. Sądzili, że przynajmniej w Hogwarcie będą bezpieczni. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, co planowali mugole. Przynajmniej jego synowie przeżyli. Ich rodzina wciąż miała nadzieję, nawet jeśli ta słabła z sekundy na sekundę.

Tylko lata doświadczeń powstrzymały go od pokazania jakichkolwiek emocji, kiedy zobaczył obok kogo siedział. Hermiona i Ron. Ostatni raz widział Hermionę dziesięć lat temu. Nawet dziesięć lat wojny nie sprawiły, że przestała wierzyć i walczyć o równość wszystkich istot. Została zwabiona w zasadzkę i zabita. Powiedzieli, że pragnęli pokoju, że byli zmęczeni walką, że chcieli znaleźć rozwiązanie, że chcieli podpisać traktat pokojowy między dwiema rasami. Kłamali.

Odesłali jej ciało z powrotem rodzinie. W kawałkach.

Dla Rona byłoby lepiej, gdyby umarł razem z nią. Ron przestał żyć. Brał udział w każdym nalocie przeciwko mugolom jaki tylko mógł znaleźć. Im brutalniejszy, tym lepszy. Trzy lata później dołączył do Hermiony. Został uwięziony w mugolskiej bazie, jednak zanim mugole się do niego dobrali, udało mu się zniszczyć bazę, zabierając ze sobą ponad trzystu z nich. Harry wiedział, że to był sposób, w który chciał odejść. W czasie, kiedy umarł Ron, ich rodzina zmniejszyła się do Teddy’ego, Fleur, Artura, Freda II, George’a, Albusa, Rose i Jamesa. Wszyscy inni już nie żyli. Harry nadal wierzył, że Ron poszedł na nalot wiedząc, że nie przeżyje. Nie, żeby Harry go potępiał, poprzedniego dnia pochował syna.

W tym momencie, w tym czasie, kiedy wszystko zostało mu odebrane poprzysiągł, że ponownie do tego nie dopuści. Bez względu na koszty. Bez względu na to ile _niewinnych_ , jeśli w ogóle tacy istnieli, mugoli odpowie za coś, co jeszcze się nie wydarzyło i nigdy nie miało. Oni umrą, a jego rodzaj będzie żył. Zrobi wszystko, aby tak się stało.

Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund od kiedy otworzył oczy, ale jemu zdawało się, że minęła wieczność. Na szczęście cała Wielka Sala skupiona była na stole nauczycielskim i nikt nie zauważył jego dziwnego zachowania. Zanim jednak mógł się skupić i spróbować sobie przypomnieć dlaczego sala była tak cicha, Harry usłyszał głos Dumbledore’a, który wykrzyknął.

\- Reprezentantem Hogwartu jest Cedrik Diggory!

Harry usłyszał jak Ron wykrzyknął: „Nie!”, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Już wiedział, kiedy to było. Teraz przypomniał sobie czemu Wielka Sala była taka cicha. To była noc, kiedy Czara wybrała reprezentantów. Harry prawie nie słyszał oklasków, więc nie zauważył kiedy Dumbledore ponownie zwrócił się do uczniów. Oczy Harry’ego utkwione były w Czarze i tak jak wiedział, że się stanie, znów zapłonął czerwony ogień, wypluwając kolejny skrawek pergaminu. I tak jak Harry pamiętał, Dumbledore złapał go i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w napisane na nim imię. Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy, podczas której Dumbledore nie robił nic, poza patrzeniem na imię napisane na pergaminie, a wszyscy w Sali patrzyli na Dumbledore’a. I po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, Dumbledore odczytał imię, które Harry wiedział, że będzie się tam znajdowało.

\- Harry Potter.

Tak jak poprzednio wszyscy odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na niego. Nie było żadnych oklasków, a wśród uczniów rozbrzmiały szepty, jednak na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Zamiast siedzieć tam w szoku, podniósł się i ruszył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Szedł z ufnością, pewien siebie, a nie tak jak wtedy, gdy miał czternaście lat. Miał koci wdzięk, coś czego brakowało mu w młodszych latach. Był teraz zupełnie innym zwierzęciem i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać, a ponieważ miał wziąć udział w Turnieju, równie dobrze mógł to wykorzystać.

Mniej czasu niż pamiętał zajęło mu dotarcie do stołu i zanim się obejrzał, stał przed Dumbledore’em.

\- Cóż… Wejdź tam Harry – powiedział mu Dumbledore, bez swojego zwykłego błysku w oczach.

Tak jak za pierwszym razem, Harry przeszedł przez drzwi i znalazł się w mniejszej komnacie z mnóstwem obrazów i płonącym kominkiem.

Wiktor Krum, Cedrik Diggory i Fleur Delacour stali w grupie przy kominku, i kiedy tylko go usłyszeli, odwrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Co jest? – zapytała Fleur. – Czi chcą, żebi my wrócili do Sali?

Harry prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy sobie przypomniał jaki zdenerwowany był za pierwszym razem.

-Nie – odparł. Dociekliwe spojrzenia, jakie rzucała mu pozostała trójka, nie umknęły jego uwadze, jednak nie powiedział nic więcej i kilka chwil później usłyszał za sobą hałas, a w drzwiach pojawił się Ludo Bagman. Złapał Harry’ego za ramię i pociągnął do przodu, nie zauważając bądź całkowicie ignorując jego niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- Niesłychane! – zawołał, ściskając ramię Harry’ego. – Absolutnie niesamowite! Panowie, Pani – dodał zbliżając się do trojga pozostałych. – Pragnę przedstawić, choć może się to wydawać nieprawdopodobne, _czwartego_ reprezentanta Turnieju! 

Troje reprezentantów zareagowało w dokładnie taki sposób, jaki zapamiętał Harry.

Cedrik spojrzał na niego i Bagmana, dość zdezorientowany.

Wiktor patrzył na niego podejrzliwie i zdawał się oceniać czy może stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie **.**

Fleur patrzyła na niego z pogardą i zrobiła scenę godną trzyletniej damulki.

Trudno było mu patrzeć na taką reakcję. Fleur była jedną z ostatnich, którzy umarli. Jedną z ostatnich, którzy go opuścili. Widząc tą dziewczynę, tak do niej podobną, a jednak nią nie będącą, było równie trudne jak patrzenie na Rona i Hermionę. Fleur nie wyglądała tak niewinnie i młodo od dawna. Nie od kiedy mugole porwali Victoire, od kiedy znaleźli jej ciało na ulicy. Zgwałconą, zakrwawioną i pokonaną.

Była taka młoda, miała ledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata **.** Był jedynym, który wiedział, że ona i Teddy rozmawiali o ślubie. Był jedynym, któremu powiedzieli. Victoire była pierwszą z ich dzieci, które dopadli mugole. To ona sprawiła, że ich wszystkie dzieci znienawidziły mugoli niemal tak bardzo jak śmierciożerców **.**

To ona zapoczątkowała dla nich wojnę, mimo że ta została wypowiedziana dwa lata wcześniej. Byli wtedy tak cholernie naiwni. Nadal uważali, że mogą to rozwiązać pokojowo, wtedy jeszcze nie zginęło tyle osób. Miało miejsce tylko kilka ataków i nadal mieli nadzieję. Strata Victoire była dla wszystkich katalizatorem.

Słowo _mugole_ wymawiane było z nienawiścią. Przestali zapuszczać się do mugolskiego świata, nie odwiedzali nawet Grangerów, dwójki ludzi, których wszystkie dzieci traktowały jak swoich dziadków. Złamało to serce Hermionie, ale jednocześnie to rozumiała. Śmierć Victoire również i jej sprawiła wiele bólu.

Na szczęście drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, co wyrwało go z zamyślenia. To nie był dobry moment na zagłębianie się w wspomnienia. Dumbledore, a następnie Crouch, Karkarow, Maxime, McGonagall i Snape weszli do środka.

\- Madame Maxime! – odezwała się Fleur, kiedy zobaczyła swoją dyrektorkę. – On mówi, że ten mali chłopiec ma też być reprezentant! 

Harry poczuł wzbierający w nim gniew, zapomniał o tej uwadze. Musiał powstrzymać się od powiedzenia jej, co ten mały chłopiec myślał o jej zachowaniu. Przez chwilę lub dwie martwił się, że nie będzie w stanie przestać łączyć osób, które się tu w tym momencie znajdowały z tymi, które znał w przyszłości, która w tej linii czasowej miała nie istnieć **.** Ulżyło mu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie będzie to trudne. Ci ludzie nie byli tymi, którzy stracili wszystko, nawet siebie, przez okrucieństwo wojny. Byłoby najlepiej, gdyby po prostu trzymał się od nich z daleka. Za pierwszym razem wszyscy się od niego odwrócili i jeśli wszystko miało wydarzyć się dokładnie tak samo, zrobią to ponownie. Zapewne dobrze by się stało. Mógł trzymać się od nich z daleka, a jednocześnie zrobić wszystko, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Tak czy inaczej wątpił, że będą chcieli mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę kim się stał i co był gotów zrobić, aby jego ludzie pozostali bezpieczni. Dla nich miał nie być lepszy od Voldemorta, ale nie dbał o to. Wolał być potępiany i wiedzieć, że zrobił wszystko, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, niż być uwielbianym i patrzeć jak umierają. Poza tym, trzymanie się od nich z daleka wiązało się z mniejszym cierpieniem. Miał rodzinę, którą stracił, której nie był w stanie uratować. Byłoby to niesprawiedliwe zarówno dla nich jak i dla niego, gdyby z nimi został. Zawsze spodziewałby się zobaczyć tych, których stracił i nieważne jak podobni do nich byli ci ludzie, nie byli nimi. Ginny nie była jego żoną i nigdy nie miała być. Ron nie był jego zastępcą i nie miał zamiaru go o to prosić. Hermiona nie była ich uzdrowicielką. Byli tylko dziećmi. Niewinnymi, naiwnymi dziećmi, nie zrozpaczonymi, zgorzkniałymi dorosłymi.

Arogancja Maxime wcale nie pomagała mu w radzeniu sobie ze swoim temperamentem, czymś, co z trudem ukrywał przez ostatnie kilka lat. Jeśli było coś, czego nienawidził, to byli to pretensjonalni ludzie. Przypominali mu oni mugoli, którzy na nich polowali, zabijali ich dzieci, bo uważali je za obrazę Boga. Nie był w stanie zapomnieć dwójki mugoli, którzy zabili własne dziecko za to, że było _dziwolągiem_ , jednocześnie głosząc tym samym aroganckim, przekonanym głosem, że czynili wolę Boga. Sprawiło to, że zapragnął ponownie ich zabić. Gdyby przybyli zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej, zdołaliby ocalić to dziecko. Stracił już rachubę, ilu mugolaków spotkał taki los, znacznie więcej niż zdołali uratować. Ostatecznie jednak nie miało to znaczenia, czyż nie? Wszyscy byli martwi.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się nie pozwolić wspomnieniom przytłoczyć jego myśli, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie dotarła do niego większość narzekania Maxime, ale Karkarow z chęcią kontynuował, kiedy ona umilkła. Prawdopodobnie starał się przestraszyć Harry’ego i zmusić go do uległości, przyglądając mu się w ten sposób. Nie, żeby wywarło to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie – było to nic w porównaniu z tym, co widywał.

Jego szczęście nie mogło jednak trwać wiecznie, a Snape zawsze wiedział co zrobić lub powiedzieć, aby stracił nad sobą panowanie. Całkowicie zapomniał co mężczyzna powiedział tak wiele lat temu, aż do tego momentu.

\- Karkarow, to wyłącznie wina Pottera – powiedział łagodnie Snape, a jego czarne oczy rozbłysły nienawiścią. – Proszę nie obwiniać Dumbledore’a o to, że Potter rozmyślnie złamał przepisy. Robi to zresztą od chwili, gdy do nas przybył…

Nie były to nawet najgorsze słowa, jakie Snape wypowiedział do niego albo o nim, ale pokłady jego spokoju się wyczerpały. W przeszłości to Dumbledore go powstrzymał, ale nie tym razem. Temperatura w pokoju gwałtownie spadła. Nawet ogień w kominku nie był w stanie rozgrzać pomieszczenia, a cienie wokoło wydawały się rosnąć i wyglądały niemal tak, jakby ożyły.

Wszyscy obecni w pokoju rozejrzeli się, próbując odnaleźć źródło tej nagłej zmiany. Harry nie był ani odrobinę zaskoczony, że to Dumbledore jako pierwszy zorientował się, że był nim on. Reszta podążyła wzrokiem za dyrektorem widząc, że spoglądał w jego kierunku. Widok tych ludzi, patrzących na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, dał Harry’emu niemałą satysfakcję, choć nie wiedział dlaczego przyglądali mu się w ten sposób.

Nie widząc tego co oni, nie był w stanie zrozumieć ich reakcji. W miejscu, gdzie stał, podłoga była zamarznięta, tworząc dziwny wzór płatka śniegu, w środku którego znajdowało się jego ciało **.** Cienie zdawały się tańczyć wokoło niego, otaczając jego ciało jak druga skóra, a jego oczy niemal świeciły w słabo oświetlonym pokoju. Harry nigdy by nie zgadł, że pierwszą myślą Dumbledore’a, Snape’a i Karkarowa było: _Voldemort_.

Fakt, nie licząc ciemnych włosów, nie byli do siebie podobni, ale ich postawa była niemal identyczna. Harry roztaczał wokół siebie tą samą aurę pewności siebie i władzy, tego samego okrucieństwa i szaleństwa, jakie towarzyszyło Voldemortowi. Wyglądał znacznie mroczniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a Dumbledore i Snape przez chwilę zastanawiali się, czy emocje Harry’ego w końcu przebrały.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, z rozmysłem robiąc to powolnym, płynnym ruchem. Jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że kilka osób odruchowo sięgnęło po swoje różdżki. Prawie się uśmiechnął, gdy to zobaczył. Bali się go i był pewien, że w przyszłości to uczucie miało tylko wezbrać na sile.

\- Ja, Hadrian James Potter, przysięgam na moją magię, że nie umieściłem swojego imienia w Czarze Ognia. Niechaj tak będzie.

Delikatne, złote światło otoczyło go na kilka minut, a kiedy się rozproszyło, Harry wyszeptał : „ _Lumos”_ i na czubku jego różdżki zapaliło się światło.

Patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów, zapytał głosem celowo pozbawionym emocji:

\- Czy mogę odejść, skoro wszystko się wyjaśniło? Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż patrzenie jak dzieci walczą o nową zabawkę.

Maxime, Karkarow i Fleur lekko się zarumienili, ale sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyli, nie uległ zmianie. Zanim jednak zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, nieludzki krzyk wypełnił pomieszczenie i wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegł, wystarczająco szybko, aby zobaczyć jak Snape upadał. Nie trwało to nawet pięć sekund i żadne z nich nie dostrzegło głupawego uśmieszku Harry’ego zanim zastąpił go zdziwiony i lękliwy wyraz twarzy.

Harry wiedział, że pokusa by zajrzeć do jego umysłu była dla Snape’a nie do powstrzymania i gdy tylko Harry wyczuł próbę użycia na nim legilimencji, uchwycił świadomość nauczyciela, podwajając moc klątwy Cruciatus i cisnął ją na jego umysł. Chciało mu się śmiać na myśl, że Snape nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Gdyby zareagował, musiałby przyznać się do próby użycia legilimencji na nieletnim, za co dostałby bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu.

Nawet po tylu latach nie znosił tego człowieka. Co prawda nazwał syna jego imieniem, ale nie był to jego pomysł. Każdy w jego rodzinie w taki czy inny sposób otrzymał imię po kimś lub czymś związanym z wojną i jego dzieci nie były wyjątkiem. Nazwał swojego pierworodnego syna James Syriusz, na cześć swojego ojca i ojca chrzestnego. Ginny chciała nazwać ich drugie dziecko i z wiedzą, jaką miała o wojnie, wybrała imiona Albusa i Severusa, dwóch największych bohaterów wojennych. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego to uczyniła. Albus, człowiek, który miał być jego mentorem, użył go jako broni. Czasem zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek widział w nim coś więcej, niż tylko kogoś, kto miał powstrzymać Voldemorta. Nieprawdą byłoby stwierdzenie, że go nienawidził, ale nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek miał przestać myśleć o nim jako o osobie, która była gotowa poświęcić jego życie dla _„większego dobra”._ Severus był człowiekiem, który gardził nim za samo istnienie. Może i kochał jego matkę, ale nigdy nie łudził się, że Snape mógłby darzyć go jakimkolwiek innym uczuciem niż nienawiścią. Mógłby to zrozumieć gdyby powodem był jakiś jego własny uczynek, ale wiedział, że wynikało to tylko z faktu, że był synem Jamesa, przynajmniej na początku. Musiał przyznać, że z biegiem czasu powód tej niechęci mógł zmienić się zmienić i mężczyzna zaczął nienawidzić go nie tylko za to, że jego ojcem był największy wróg Snape’a z czasów szkoły, ale za wszystko co on, Harry, uczynił przez te kilka lat ich znajomości. Czasem zastanawiał się czy Snape nie był przypadkiem o niego zazdrosny. Byli do siebie dość podobni, ale sposób, w jaki traktowali ich rówieśnicy był diametralnie różny - podczas gdy Snape’a zastraszano i nienawidzono za to kim był, nad Harrym się litowano, uwielbiano go i czczono. Był to wystarczający powód, aby mężczyzna stał się jeszcze bardziej zgorzkniały w stosunku do kogokolwiek o nazwisku Potter. Mimo to nie mógł się nie zgodzić, jako że obaj mężczyźni byli bohaterami i każdy zakładał, że ostatecznie zaakceptował te imiona. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, zawsze mogło być gorzej, mogła nazwać ich syna Tom. Choć z wiedzą jaką posiadał teraz zastanawiał się czy nie byłby to lepszy wybór.

Faktem było jednak, że nie lubił tego człowieka i mało prawdopodobnym było, aby kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. Nawet po obejrzeniu wspomnień, które mu przekazał, Harry nie był pewien po której stronie tak naprawdę był Snape. Harry nie zdziwiłby się gdyby okazało się, że Snape był lojalny jedynie względem samego siebie. Działania przydatne dla obu stron w łatwy sposób zapewniały pewność, że niezależnie od tego kto wygra, on będzie znajdował się po właściwej stronie. Musiał przyznać, że było to mądre posunięcie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal nie lubił Snape’a równie mocno, jak on nie lubił jego.

Niektórych śmierciożerców darzył większym szacunkiem niż Snape’a. Oni przynajmniej walczyli o to, w co wierzyli. Część z nich była tak obłąkana, że powód dla którego zabijali nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia, ale nie ich miał na myśli.

Wiedział, że część jego pogardy wynikała z doświadczeń, które zdobył w ciągu wielu lat wojny. Niemożliwym jednak było spojrzeć wstecz na rolę Snape’a i nie dostrzec podobieństw do czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy zdradzili swój rodzaj dla mugoli w zamian za darowanie im życia. Grali po obu stronach, pomagając zarówno jednym jak i drugim. W każdym przypadku byli na tyle przydatni, że udało im się przetrwać i kiedy stało się jasne, że magiczne istoty nie miały żadnych szans na przetrwanie, pokazali swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Nienawidził ich jeszcze bardziej niż mugoli i ogromną przyjemność sprawiało mu wyciąganie z nich wszelkich informacji o mugolach, jakie posiadali. Kiedy z nimi kończył, większość z nich była w gorszym stanie niż Longbottomowie.

\- Severusie! Severusie, co się stało? – głos Dumbledore’a wyrwał go z jego rozmyślań i dostrzegł, że wszyscy spoglądali z niepokojem na Snape’a.

\- Severusie! – w pomieszczeniu ponownie rozbrzmiał głos Dumbledore’a.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – warknął Snape, wstając z trudem i choć starał się to ukryć, trudno było nie dostrzec jego drżących dłoni.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał z powagą Dumbledore i Harry widział zainteresowanie pozostałych. Nie martwili się o Snape’a, w ogóle ich nie obchodził, interesowało ich tylko to całe przedstawienie. Jedynie McGonagall wydawała na rzeczywiście zmartwioną. Tym razem nie musiał udawać, że był zainteresowany rozwojem sytuacji, bo szczerze ciekawiło go co zrobi Snape.

Na ułamek sekundy spoczął na nim wzrok Snape’a i nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekko sadystycznego uśmieszku, który zagościł na jego ustach. Oczy nauczyciela rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i tylko jeszcze bardziej pobladł, a potem spojrzał na Dumbledore’a. Wszystko to nie trwało dłużej niż sekundę i nikt niczego nie zauważył.

\- Nic się nie stało! – warknął Snape starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał onieśmielająco. Harry pomyślał, że wywarłoby to większe wrażenie, gdyby nie jego bladość i drżenie rąk.

Dumbledore nie wydawał się być zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi, ale nie naciskał na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów. Najwyraźniej wiedział, że niczego się od niego nie dowie, nie gdy było przy nich tak wiele ludzi. Harry podejrzewał, że Dumbledore miał zamiar wkrótce zaprosić Snape’a do siebie, oferując cytrynowe dropsy i spróbować wydobyć z niego informacje. Niemal współczuł nauczycielowi z tego powodu, prawie. 

Widząc, że nie wydarzy się już nic więcej, Harry zdecydował się przerwać tą odrobinę niezręczną ciszę.

\- Czy mogę odejść? W końcu udowodniłem już, że się nie zgłosiłem.

Harry wiedział, że nie mógł, że musiał wziąć udział w Turnieju, ale miał przecież rolę do odegrania. Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego kierunku i Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Karkarow i Maxime posyłali mu wściekłe spojrzenia jakby cała ta sytuacja wynikła z jego winy, mimo że udowodnił, że tak nie było. Wyglądało na to, że mieli zamiar obwiniać go bez względu na wszystko, choć tak naprawdę nie przejmował się tym zbyt bardzo. Ludzka głupota już dawno przestała go zadziwiać. Chciał jednak mieć już to wszystko z głowy, czy oni naprawdę myśleli, że nie miał nic lepszego do roboty? Tak się składało, że miał, a jedną z nich było zabicie około pięciu lub sześciu miliardów mugoli.

Zignorował wszystkich dookoła koncentrując się na Bagmanie, czekając aż udzieli mu odpowiedzi. Ten wycierał właśnie chusteczką swoją dziecinną twarz i spojrzał na Crouch’a, który czaił się w cieniu. Zapomniał jak przerażający był wygląd tego mężczyzny. Odrobinę zastanawiał się czy Barty Jr. nie był podobny do swojej matki, z pewnością wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż ojciec. Nawet z wyglądem lekko szalonego psychopaty był mniej przerażający niż jego drogi, stary ojczulek.

\- Musimy trzymać się zasad – stwierdził Crouch monotonnym głosem. – A zasady wyraźnie mówią, ̇że ci, których nazwiska wyrzuci Czara Ognia, mają obowiązek wzięcia udziału w turnieju.

\- No cóż, Barty zna regulamin na pamięć – powiedział Bagman, uśmiechając się jawnie i odwracając w stronę Maxime i Karkarow’a jakby to było wszystko, co było do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

\- Nalegam, aby ponownie wrzucić nazwiska moich uczniów do Czary - Harry uważał, że Karkarow wyglądał na lekko obłąkanego, choć częściowo rozumiał z czego to wynikało. Chciał wygrać z Dumbledore’m. Zarówno on jak i Maxime chcieli udowodnić, że Hogwart nie był najlepszą szkołą, że byli lepsi od Dumbledore’a. Podejrzewał, że zamiary Karkarowa były bardziej szkodliwe niż Maxime, w końcu w przeszłości był śmierciożercą, w dodatku martwym. – Będziemy umieszczać nazwiska naszych uczniów w Czarze, aż każda ze szkół będzie miała dwóch reprezentantów. Tylko tak będzie sprawiedliwie, Dumbledore.

\- Ależ, Karkarow, to niemożliwe - powiedział Bagman. - Czara Ognia wygasła... i nie zapłonie ponownie aż do następnego turnieju...

\- ... w którym Durmstrang na pewno nie weźmie udziału! - krzyknął Karkarow. - Po tych wszystkich naradach, negocjacjach i kompromisach nie spodziewałem się, ̇że dojdzie do czegoś takiego! Zastanawiam się, czy nie wyjechać natychmiast!

\- Próżne gadanie, Karkarow - zagrzmiał głos spod drzwi. - Nie możesz teraz opuścić swojego reprezentanta. A on musi wziąć udział w turnieju. Oni wszyscy muszą wziąć udział w turnieju. Wiążący magiczny kontrakt, jak powiedział Dumbledore. Bardzo wygodne, co?

W tym momencie do komnaty wszedł Moody. Pokuśtykał do kominka, a przy każdym jego kroku rozbrzmiewał głośny stukot.

Harry miał ochotę zachichotać. Barty wrócił **.** Nie wiedział jeszcze jak, ale musiał wykorzystać fakt posiadania z jednego z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców Voldemorta na wyciągnięcie ręki. Będzie się świetnie bawił mogąc go trochę podręczyć, ale Barty mógł również okazać się użyteczny. Może mógłby go wykorzystać, aby skontaktować się z Voldemortem. To było pewne, musiał to zrobić i to najlepiej przed odprawieniem rytuału. Z tego co wiedział, to właśnie on był powodem dla którego Voldemort stał się niepoczytalny, ale teraz mógł stworzyć mu ciało, które nie doprowadzałoby go do szaleństwa. Najpierw jednak musiał z nim porozmawiać. Nie chciał walczyć z Voldemortem, tym razem mieli ten sam cel. Musiał go tylko przekonać, że pozostawienie go przy życiu było bardziej opłacalne. Kto wie, może nawet mogliby się zaprzyjaźnić podczas torturowania mugoli. Nie było nic, co zbliżyłoby ludzi, a przynajmniej dwóch spragnionych krwi czarnoksiężników, bardziej niż stara dobra sesja tortur. Mogli być naprawdę dobrymi sojusznikami, o ile Voldemort nie oczekiwał, że będzie się płaszczył u jego stóp.

\- Wygodne? – powtórzył Karkarow. – Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, Moody.

Harry mniej więcej pamiętał tę rozmowę i musiał przyznać, że Barty był dobrym aktorem i miał znacznie więcej samokontroli niż on sam. Na jego miejscu zabiłby Karkarowa, kiedy tylko by go zobaczył szczególnie, że to on był odpowiedzialny za to, że jego znajomi z szeregów śmierciożerców zostali zesłani do Azkabanu.

Wtedy Fleur zaczęła rozwodzić się na temat sławy i chwały, że Harry nie miał powodu do narzekań jako że miał je zdobyć, a do tego nagrodą za zwycięstwo było tysiąc galeonów. Nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać się od śmiechu. Nie był on głośny, ale poniósł się echem po pokoju sprawiając, że robił nieco przerażające wrażenie i zyskał uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Jego uśmiech nie sięgał jednak oczu, a wyraz jego twarzy ukazywał pogardę, jaką czuł w stosunku do większości ludzi zgromadzonych w pokoju. 

\- Wieczna sława i chwała? – zapytał, unosząc brew. – Powiedz mi Fleur, jak nazywali się ostatni trzej reprezentanci, którzy uczestniczyli w tym turnieju? Albo choćby tylko zwycięzca?

Przez kilka chwil nikt się nie odezwał, a oczy Harry’ego utkwione były w Fleur. Po minucie, gdy dziewczyna nadal nie odpowiedziała, na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się bezlitosny uśmiech.

\- Wygląda na to, że wieczność jest znacznie krótsza, niż sądziłem.

Jego głos był doskonałą mieszanką niewinności i sarkazmu. Harry zauważył, że Barty starał się powstrzymać uśmiech i miał ochotę się roześmiać. Wyglądało na to, że ta sytuacja była dla niego równie zabawna jak dla Harry’ego.

Niestety, Fleur w najmniejszym stopniu nie podzielała ich opinii. Tupnęła nogą i prawie krzyknęła. - Wciąż możi wygrać tysiąc galeonów jako nagroda pieniężna.

Harry zachichotał i spojrzał na nią tak jakby była tylko kłopotliwym dzieckiem. 

\- Nazywam się Hadrian James Potter i jestem dziedzicem Rodu Potterów, jego ostatnim żyjącym potomkiem. W porównaniu z moim dziedzictwem Malfoyowie wyglądają na ubogich, a tysiąc galeonów to dla mnie jak niewielkie kieszonkowe. Jak widać, udział w tym turnieju to dla mnie żaden interes. Poza tym udowodniłem już, bez cienia wątpliwości, że się do niego nie zgłosiłem. A teraz, moglibyśmy to wreszcie zakończyć? Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż oglądanie napadów złości – zapytał patrząc na Bagmana, który był rzekomo odpowiedzialny za wszystko co związane z turniejem.

\- Nie wiemy, jak doszło do takiej sytuacji — powiedział Dumbledore, zwracając się do wszystkich obecnych. — Wydaje mi się jednak, ̇że nie mamy wyboru, musimy ją zaakceptować. Zarówno Cedrik, jak i Harry zostali wybrani, by wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. I dlatego wezmą w nim udział…

\- Ach, Dumbli-dorr, ale..

\- Moja droga madame Maxime, jeśli ma pani jakąś inną propozycję, wysłucham jej z najwyższą przyjemnością.

Czekał, ale madame Maxime milczała, patrząc na niego spode łba. I nie ona jedna. Snape też był wściekły, a Karkarow posiniał ze złości. Natomiast Bagman sprawiał wrażenie podekscytowanego tą sytuacją. Harry’emu było to tak naprawdę obojętne w jaki sposób to zrobią, liczyło się tylko aby wreszcie rozwiązali tą sprawę.

Reszta rozmowy minęła tak jak pamiętał i zaledwie kilka minut później został już tylko z Cedrikiem, gdy zmierzali do swoich pokojów wspólnych. Harry zastanawiał się nad swoimi kolejnymi działaniami, gdy Cedrik przerwał to wygodne milczenie.

\- Powiem reszcie Puchonów, że nie chciałeś startować w turnieju i o twojej przysiędze.

Harry zerknął na niego kątem oka. Poprzednio Cedrik mu nie wierzył, nie ważne jak bardzo starał się go przekonać, że nie zgłosił się do turnieju. Przypuszczał, że przysięga sprawiła, że ten fakt stał się oczywisty. Czego by nie dał, by wiedzieć to za pierwszym razem, zaoszczędziłoby mu to wielu kłopotów.

\- Nie musisz– zapewnił go Harry. Ciekawy był jakie zmiany nastąpią w porównaniu z poprzednim razem.

\- Wiem, że nie muszę, ale dzięki temu będziesz miał z głowy chociaż jedną sprawę. Sądzę, że nie wszyscy uwierzą, że nie zgłosiłeś się do turnieju, ale przynajmniej Puchoni nie będą sprawiali problemów. Niektórzy mogą nie być zbyt szczęśliwi, ale nie będą mieć do ciebie pretensji.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia później – powiedział, kierując się w stronę schodów. – A, tak przy okazji, gratuluję – dodał, odwracając się do Cedrika z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki Potter – odpowiedział z chłopięcym uśmiechem na twarzy i Harry poprzysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby Cedrik przeżył to cholerstwo. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z jego planem, to nigdy nawet nie znajdą się na tamtym cmentarzu.

Nie zdziwił się widząc, że reakcja Gryfonów była dokładnie taka jak za pierwszym razem. W pewnym sensie oddalenie się od nich wydawało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Był pewien, że przyjaciele nie zaakceptują jego planów bez względu na to, że na obecną chwilę były one bardzo niejasne. Będzie za nimi tęsknił, ale wiedział, że nie poprą jego zamiarów. Zwłaszcza Hermiona **.**

Może uda mu się w to uwierzyć, jeśli będzie sobie to powtarzał. Część niego nadal pogrążona była w żałobie i sprawiała, że nie chciał przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Nie chciał patrzeć na nich i widzieć ludzi, których niegdyś znał. Jednak bez względu na to, ile miał w sobie cech Ślizgona, na zawsze pozostanie Gryfonem, więc nie chciał zachowywać się jak tchórz i ich unikać. Nic jednak nie mogło powstrzymać go przed skorzystaniem z tej ślizgońskiej strony i sprawieniem, aby to oni unikali jego.

Z drugiej strony, jakaś jego część pękała z radości. Jego przyjaciele i krewni żyli! Byli cali i zdrowi, a on zrobi wszystko co w jego cholernej mocy, aby tak pozostało.

Poszedł do łóżka, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Może i nie wiedział, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale nie mogła być gorsza od tej rzeczywistości z której przybył. Wiedział, że parę rzeczy mogło się nie udać, że nadal musiał zająć się sprawą Voldemorta. Nie mógł też zapomnieć o Dumbledorze. Bez względu na wszystko wiedział, że Dumbledore nie będzie siedział z założonymi rękoma i przyglądał się mordowaniu mugoli. W tym momencie, jednak, nie miało to znaczenia. Wiedział, że w tym momencie nie rozwiąże wszystkich problemów, a poza tym minęły wieki, od kiedy spał w prawdziwym łóżku. Mógł położyć się spać bez obaw, że świat ulegnie zagładzie podczas gdy on będzie pogrążony we śnie. Była to świadomość, jaka nie towarzyszyła mu już od dawna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze! Do następnego!


	3. Dziwny sojusz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Betowała cudowna Zoja. Za pozostałe błędy odpowiadam ja.

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego ranka zajęło mu kilka chwil, aby przypomnieć sobie dlaczego leży w łóżku, a nie gdzieś w lesie. Kiedy już to zrobił, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Albo zupełnie zwariował, albo poprzednia noc naprawdę miała miejsce.

Był tylko jeden sposób, żeby to sprawdzić. Chciał, żeby było to prawdą, ale musiał, potrzebował się upewnić. Musiał wezwać Śmierć. Chciał mieć absolutną pewność, że nie oszalał. Istniał tylko jeden mały problem **-** jak miał wezwać Śmierć?

\- Witaj Harry.

\- Cholera! –zaklął Harry, omal nie wyskakując ze skóry. Na brzegu jego łóżka siedział Śmierć. Chłopak posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, kiedy ten zaczął się śmiać.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – jego oczy miały ten sam ciepły wyraz jaki zapamiętał z poprzedniej nocy.

\- Ja… Po prostu musiałem się upewnić – wymamrotał Harry, chwilowo zapominając o rozdrażnieniu. – Nie wiem co robić. Wiem co chcę zrobić, ale nie wiem jak zacząć. Co jeśli zrobię coś nie tak? A jeśli Świat zostanie ponownie zniszczony?

\- To tak się stanie – odpowiedział spokojnie Śmierć. – Jedyną rzeczą w zniszczeniu poprzedniego świata, która mnie rozwścieczyła był fakt, że ty przez to cierpiałeś. Jestem Śmiercią, Harry. Śmierć planety mnie nie smuci. Jeśli zniszczysz tę planetę, przeniesiemy się na inną. Tak po prostu. Nie jesteś już śmiertelnikiem. Nadal jesteś czarodziejem, człowiekiem, ale nie jesteś śmiertelny. Dla istot takich jak my śmierć jednej planety nie ma znaczenia. 

\- Myślę, że po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby to przyswoić - wyszeptał Harry, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka. – Wiem, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś, ale sądzę, że byłem w zbyt dużym szoku, żeby w pełni to wszystko zrozumieć. 

\- To zrozumiałe, mój synu – zapewnił go Śmierć, uśmiechając się lekko. – Wiesz już, co zamierzasz dalej robić? 

\- Rozmowa z Voldemortem to pierwsza rzecz na mojej liście – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

\- Czy to konieczne? – mruknął Śmierć i Harry zaśmiał się widząc jego uparty wyraz twarzy.

\- Sądziłem, że go lubisz. Biorąc pod uwagę zniszczenie, chaos i śmierć, których był przyczyną powiedziałbym, że jest jednym z twoich ulubieńców.

\- I jest – wymamrotał Śmierć. – Byłbym jednak szczęśliwszy, gdyby przebywał z dala od ciebie.

Nie przyszło mu to do głowy, ale gdyby tak się stało, to nigdy nie wziąłby Śmierci za tak opiekuńczego ojca **.**

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, a Śmierć spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

\- Za co?

\- Za wszystko.

Oczy Śmierci były tak pełne uczuć, że oddech Harry’ego ugrzązł mu w gardle. Śmierć powoli podniósł rękę, dając Harry’emu czas na wycofanie się, ale gdy ten się nie poruszył, pogłaskał go po policzku i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, mój synu.

Harry poczuł jak jego serce wypełnia się radością. Całe życie czekał, aby usłyszeć te słowa. Teraz będzie miał wieczność, aby się nimi cieszyć.

Ten moment pomiędzy nimi został przerwany, kiedy usłyszeli jak ktoś wchodzi do sypialni.

\- Zawołaj mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował – powiedział Śmierć i zniknął, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się.

Do środka weszła Hermiona, niosąc kilka tostów. Wyglądała na dość wkurzoną.

\- Dzień dobry, Hermiono – przywitał się z nią, a ona uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy zobaczyła go w tak dobrym humorze, jej złość szybko zniknęła.

\- Dzień dobry. Pomyślałam, że wolałbyś dzisiaj unikać Wielkiej Sali.

\- Jest aż tak źle? – zapytał. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie trochę lepsze niż poprzednio.

\- Puchoni, o dziwo, są rozdrażnieni zaistniałą sytuacją, ale nie mają do ciebie pretensji. Większość uczniów z szóstego i siódmego roku martwi się o ciebie, zwłaszcza ci którzy sami chcieli uczestniczyć w turnieju. Czytali o poprzednich turniejach i zadaniach. Krukoni są podzieleni. Starsi nie mają wątpliwości, że nie chciałeś uczestniczyć szczególnie ze względu na przysięgę, którą złożyłeś, ale młodsi, zwłaszcza dziewczęta, wspierają Cerdika i sądzą, że kłamiesz. Ślizgoni… Cóż, Ślizgoni są tacy jak zawsze. Gryfoni są w stu procentach z tobą, a przynajmniej większość.

\- Ron? – zapytał, a Hermiona przytaknęła. Harry nie był ani odrobinę zaskoczony. Ron wierzył, że Harry nie zgłosił się do turnieju, ale jego zazdrość była silniejsza **.** – W porządku. Spodziewałem się tego.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się zachowuje – krzyknęła Hermiona, brzmiąc bardziej na sfrustrowaną niż złą. – On wie, że nie wrzuciłeś swojego imienia.

\- Zazdrość – odparł Harry. – Ron zawsze miał kompleks niższości, a to po prostu przechyliło czarę. Sądzę, że powinnaś być z nim. Nie, posłuchaj mnie – powiedział stanowczo, kiedy Hermiona otworzyła usta. – Jest zazdrosny, a jeśli zostaniesz ze mną założy, że wybrałaś mnie zamiast niego. To tylko zwiększy jego zazdrość. Zostań z nim, niech się uspokoi i wtedy zobaczymy co dalej.

\- A co z tobą? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Cóż, dzisiaj mam zamiar znaleźć ustronne miejsce i się tam zaszyć. Jutro pójdę do biblioteki, żeby znaleźć wszystko co tylko można o turnieju i poszukać jakiejś wskazówki na temat pierwszego zadania.

Hermiona niechętnie skinęła głową.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko na kilka dni. Potem ci pomogę – Harry wiedział, że nie było sensu się z nią kłócić, kiedy mówiła tym tonem, więc tylko jej przytaknął. Hermiona uścisnęła go i wyszła z sypialni, mamrotając o wbiciu temu rudemu palantowi trochę rozumu do głowy.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Harry osunął się z powrotem na łóżko. Rozmowa z Hermioną poszła łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. Pogawędka z ojcem pomogła. Jego Hermiona nie żyła, a ta też miała umrzeć. Był nieśmiertelny. Będzie żył jeszcze długo po jej śmierci. Nie znaczyło to, że nie tęsknił za swoją Hermioną oraz, że nie będzie jej opłakiwał, ale nie pozwoli tym uczuciom wymknąć się spod kontroli. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to upewnić się, że ta Hermiona będzie miała lepsze życie od poprzedniego i, jeśli to możliwe, także dłuższe.

Jego ojciec. Ta myśl wydawała się dziwna. Nigdy nawet nie sądził, że będzie miał okazję myśleć w ten sposób. Lubił to, nawet bardzo. Może i miał ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, ale Śmierć był o eony lat starszy. W porównaniu z nim był dzieckiem, może nawet niemowlęciem. Poza tym, po wszystkim co przeszedł miał prawo być samolubny, chcieć czegoś dla siebie, a zawsze pragnął mieć ojca. Dlaczego miałby sobie odmówić czegoś, czego zawsze pożądał?

Przytakując sobie wstał z łóżka. Miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i równie dobrze mógł wykorzystać ten czas w samotności, jaki miał.

* * *

Harry szedł drogą, pogwizdując. Dostanie się do tego miejsca było znacznie łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczał. Nie, żeby narzekał, szczególnie że znacznie ułatwiło mu to życie.

Wymknięcie się było dziecinnie proste, biorąc pod uwagę brak jakichkolwiek środków zabezpieczających, jako że nie byli w stanie wojny, a później już tylko jazda Błędnym Rycerzem i voilá.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, aby upewnić się, że jest sam po czym zakradł się do domu. 

Był on w znacznie gorszym stanie niż przypuszczał, ale biorąc pod uwagę stan właściciela nie dziwiło go, że nie miał czasu posprzątać.

Wszedł po schodach zmierzając w kierunku, gdzie sądził, że znajduje się gabinet i otworzył drzwi.

\- Witaj Tom.

Chwilę później oślepiło go znajome zielone światło.

* * *

\- Synu, to, że nie możesz umrzeć nie oznacza, że nie powinieneś zrobić uniku widząc lecące w twoim kierunku zaklęcie śmierci.

Harry otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Był w tym samym gabinecie w którym obudził się, gdy zabili go mugole. Podniósł się z kanapy, uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem.

\- Najwidoczniej Voldemort nie ucieszył się na mój widok.

\- Naprawdę? Kto by pomyślał?

Kąciki ust Harry’ego drgnęły.

\- Sądziłem, że Avada Kedavra na mnie nie działa– spojrzał na Śmierć z ciekawością. Mimo, że poprzedniej nocy był nieco oszołomiony, ten fragment pamiętał całkiem nieźle **.**

\- To prawda, ale nie wiesz jak z tego korzystać, więc dopóki nie nauczysz się posługiwać swoimi mocami, będziesz prawdopodobnie trafiać tutaj. Chociaż, jak wiesz mogę wysłać cię z powrotem do momentu tuż po uderzeniu, więc ludzie nie zauważą co się stało.

A kiedy nauczysz się kontrolować swoją moc, nie będę ci już do tego potrzebny. Będziesz mógł oberwać śmiertelnym zaklęciem i nadal robić to co robiłeś, tak jakby to się nie wydarzyło – odpowiedział Śmierć, a Harry skinął głową. – Nie zmienisz zdania na temat współpracy z Voldemortem, prawda? – zapytał zrezygnowany Śmierć, a Harry pokręcił głową.

Chciał współpracy z Voldemortem. Nie tylko dlatego, że przydałby mu się sojusznik, który pomógłby mu zabić około pięciu miliardów mugoli, ale ze względu na to, że Tom był geniuszem. Teraz, kiedy wiedział jak temu zapobiec, nie chciał, aby Tom postradał zmysły.

\- Jest coś, o co muszę cię zapytać – oznajmił Śmierć poważnym tonem, a Harry uniósł brew. **-** Teraz, kiedy jesteś w swoim młodszym ciele, nadal masz w sobie horkruksa. Czy chcesz, żebym go usunął?

\- Nie! – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. Śmierć spojrzał na niego i Harry speszył się. – Chcę go zatrzymać – dodał obronnie. – Jeśli Tom będzie chciał tego chciał, przeniosę go gdzie indziej, ale na razie chcę go zatrzymać.

\- Brakowało ci go – stwierdził Śmierć swoimi wszystkowiedzącymi oczyma, a Harry zarumienił się lekko, przeklinając swoją bladą cerę. – To zrozumiałe –zapewnił go Śmierć. – Był on częścią ciebie od najmłodszych lat twojego życia. Był to czas kiedy byłeś bezbronny i nawet jeśli o tym nie wiedziałeś, że gdzieś tam był, twoja podświadomość wiedziała, że nie byłeś sam. Była to dla ciebie swego rodzaju pociecha, kiedy byłeś w komórce pod schodami.

Harry spojrzał w dół, nie był w stanie wytrzymać spojrzenia tych wszechwiedzących oczu. Część niego od dawna wiedziała, że brakowało mu horkruksa, ale czymś innym było wypowiedzenie tego na głos przez kogoś innego. Jak popieprzony musiał być, aby tęsknić za kawałkiem duszy kogoś, kto chciał go zabić? Nie dawało to dobrego świadectwa o jego zdrowiu psychicznym. Nie, żeby obchodziło go to w tej chwili, ale z pewnością sprawiło to, że zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby wojna z mugolami nie wybuchła. Czy również oszalałby, gdyby wiódł normalne życie? Czy jego chęć siania chaosu i śmierci rzeczywiście wynikało z pragnienia zemsty, czy było to coś, co tkwiło w nim od dawna, coś, co przez całe życie ignorował? Teraz nie miało to wszystko znaczenia, ale nie mógł przestać się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Chcesz już wrócić? – Śmierć zapytał wyrozumiale z uśmiechem na ustach i Harry spojrzał w górę.

\- Tak, ale chce dać mu kilka sekund na pozbieranie myśli.

\- Wątpię czy te kilka sekund zrobi różnicę – Śmierć zaśmiał się i po chwili Harry uczynił to również. Chwilę później wszystko stało się czarne, a on poczuł jak spada.

* * *

Voldemort patrzył z niedowierzaniem na ciało, leżące na podłodze jego gabinetu. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym ponownie je otworzył. Nadal tam było. Czyli nie była to tylko jego halucynacja **.**

Zabił Harry’ego Pottera. Pomijając fakt, że Potter był w jego domu, zawsze sądził, że będzie bardziej podekscytowany kiedy wreszcie uda mu się to uczynić. Prawdopodobnie uśmierciłby go przed tłumem ludzi, aby pozbawić ich nadziei. Ta konfrontacja, jeśli w ogóle można było tak to nazwać, była rozczarowująca. 

Potem stało się coś, co w ogóle nie powinno być możliwe.

Potter jęknął i usiadł.

Instynktownie rzucił na niego kolejną śmiertelną klątwę, która uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową. Potter ponownie upadł, _po tym_ jak zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej został trafiony przez uśmiercające zaklęcie. To był już trzeci raz, kiedy rzucił na Pottera _Avadę Kedavrę_ i jak szło to mugolskie powiedzenie, odnoszące się do takiej sytuacji? Do trzech razy sztuka czy jakoś tak, czyż nie? Może teraz Potter zrobi wreszcie coś, co społeczeństwo uznawało za oczywiste i faktycznie umrze w wyniku trafienia śmiertelnym urokiem?

Przez kilka chwil po prostu się w niego wpatrywał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście pomyślał o mugolskim powiedzonku. Może rzeczywiście tracił rozum. Bycie zjawą przez trzynaście lat nie mogło być niczym dobrym dla czyjegokolwiek zdrowia psychicznego.

* * *

\- Znowu tu jesteś? – zapytał Śmierć rozbawionym głosem i Harry nie musiał na niego spojrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że uśmiechał się kpiąco.

\- Tak, tak – warknął. – Wyślij mnie z powrotem.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszał, zanim wszystko pociemniało, był śmiech Śmierci.

* * *

Voldemort nie wiedział czy powinien być zaskoczony, kiedy Potter podniósł się ponownie. Powstrzymał instynktowną chęć, aby po raz kolejny rzucić na niego uśmiercającą klątwę. Czy ludzie nie mówili, że szczytem szaleństwa było robienie w kółko tego samego i oczekiwanie innych rezultatów? Tak więc po prostu obserwował Pottera, starając się zrozumieć co się wydarzyło. Najwyraźniej Potter nie miał tyle przyzwoitości, aby być halucynacją lub po prostu _pozostać_ martwym. 

\- Przysięgam na Merlina, że jeśli nie przestaniesz rzucać we mnie zaklęciem śmierci, to cię uderzę, idioto – warknął Potter, wstając. – Możemy porozmawiać czy masz zamiar dalej rzucać we mnie _Avady Kedavry?_

Voldemort nadal wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Cóż, wykluczył już halucynację, ale _mógł_ to być sen. Zawsze istniała taka możliwość. Słodki Merlinie _dlaczego_ on nie mógł być halucynacją? Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby tak było. No i znacznie łatwiej byłoby to wytłumaczyć.

\- Uznam to za pozytywną odpowiedź – powiedział Potter i usiadł na fotelu przed biurkiem.

Przez chwilę milczeli, aż do momentu, kiedy Voldemort przekonał się, że Potter nie był, nie ważne jak bardzo by sobie tego życzył, halucynacją bądź snem.

\- Potter – powiedział, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować. Co mógł tak naprawdę powiedzieć? Napijesz się herbaty? Och, tak przy okazji, dlaczego nie jesteś martwy?

\- Tak? – zapytał Potter, unosząc brew.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – To było dobre pytanie na początek, potem może zadać kolejne, takie jak _: Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jestem?_ I, jego zdaniem najważniejsze: _Dlaczego nie jesteś martwy?_

\- Prawdę mówiąc, jestem tu z trzech powodów – odparł Potter, wyglądając stosunkowo spokojnie jak na osobę siedzącą przed Czarnym Panem, który chciał go zabić. – Po pierwsze przyszedłem tutaj, aby powstrzymać cię przed zrobieniem wielkiego błędu. Po drugie, aby przywrócić ci ciało. Po trzecie, jestem tutaj, żeby opowiedzieć ci historię.

Wpatrywał się w Pottera przez kilka sekund, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Może to Potter był tym, który postradał zmysły.

\- A co chcesz w zamian za przywrócenie mi dawnej postaci i powstrzymanie mnie przed popełnieniem wielkiego błędu – każde jego słowo było przesycone sarkazmem.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś mnie wysłuchał. Przysięgnę nawet na moją magię, że wszystko co ci powiem to tylko i wyłącznie prawda. Nie masz nic do stracenia, akceptując moją propozycję.

Zmrużył oczy chcąc wejść do umysłu Pottera, tylko po to by znaleźć tak silne tarcze oklumencyjne jak jego własne. Zaskoczony, uważnie obserwował Pottera i dostrzegł to. Było to dobrze ukryte, ale zdołał to zobaczyć. Moc. Ciemna, uwodzicielska, zabójcza. Ten Potter nie był marionetką światła, jaką spotkał niespełna trzy lata temu.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – zapytał, teraz już zaciekawiony. W tym Potterze było coś innego i chciał wiedzieć, co to było.

\- Jestem tu, czyż nie? Gdybym nie mówił poważnie, to po co bym tutaj przychodził?

\- Dobrze więc – zgodził się, choć trudno mu było uwierzyć we własne słowa. – Jaki to błąd mam zamiar popełnić? – mimo starań nie był w stanie zapanować nad odrobiną sarkazmu, która wkradła się do jego głosu.

\- Rytuał zmartwychwstania – oznajmił Potter, ignorując jego sarkazm. – Wiem, że uważasz to za jedyny sposób, aby odzyskać ciało po tym jak Kamień Filozoficzny został zniszczony i może się to wydawać się dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale nie na dłuższą metę. Krew jednorożca zabrana siłą jest przekleństwem. Zabierze ci to, co cenisz najbardziej. Zabawnym jest, że przez chwilę wierzyłem, że to twoje ciało bądź magia, ale tak naprawdę jest to twój umysł. Jeśli odprawisz rytuał, za trzy lata będziesz tak obłąkany, że nawet nie zdasz sobie sprawy ze swojego zwycięstwa i pozwolisz swoim miernym pochlebcom zniszczyć wszystko o co walczysz. Pochłonie cię obsesja na punkcie jednak rzeczy, zignorujesz wszystko inne wokół ciebie. I to cię zniszczy.

Voldemort chciał tylko zaprzeczyć tym słowom i rzucić na Pottera _Avadę Kedavrę_. Nie zrobił tego jednak jako że widział wcześniej, że klątwa nic temu bachorowi nie zrobiła, a poza tym chciał wiedzieć skąd Potter dowiedział się o rytuale. Nikomu nie powiedział czym jest rytuał ani co będzie potrzebne do jego użycia. Więc jakim cudem Potter zdołał się tego dowiedzieć?

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał, starając się zrozumieć tego dziwnego Pottera, który przed nim siedział. – Jeśli to ma mnie zniszczyć, dlaczego starasz się mnie powstrzymać? Czy moja śmierć nie jest tym czego pragniesz? I skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mnie znaleźć?

\- Sądzę, że to dość oczywiste, że nie chce twojej śmierci. Chcę, żebyś odzyskał ciało. Chcę tego z powodu jednej z rzeczy, które muszę ci powiedzieć i jest to również odpowiedź na pytanie skąd wiedziałem gdzie cię znaleźć. Ważniejsze jednak jest pytanie: czy chcesz, żebym ci zwrócił twoje ciało?

Naprawdę pragnął zmusić Pottera, aby powiedział mu wszystko, ale nie sądził, że to zadziała. Poza tym Potter zapewnił, że wszystko mu opowie. Wiedział, że powinien go zabić i mieć to z głowy, ale – nawet pomijając to, że śmiertelna klątwa nie wydawała się na niego działać i nie miał pojęcia czy cokolwiek innego odniosłoby skutek – Potter zdołał go zaciekawić. Chciał wiedzieć co się zmieniło. Potter był zupełnie inny, a ludzie i ich magia nie zmieniają się tak bardzo w ciągu trzech lat. Poza tym obietnica otrzymania nowego ciała była raczej kusząca. Nie wiedział jak Potter zamierzał tego dokonać, ale co miał do stracenia?

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, a Potter uśmiechnął się.

\- Doskonale. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbowałem, ale nie martw się, teoretycznie wiem jak to działa.

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć Potterowi, że nie jest to szczególnie pocieszająca wiadomość, poczuł jak coś go otacza, jak jego dusza jest odrywana od ciała. Przez ułamek sekundy czuł tylko strach. Nie chciał ponownie stać się włóczącą się po świecie zjawą, nienawidził tego. Nie mógł sobie ponownie pozwolić na taką słabość. Wtedy poczuł gniew. Jak mógł być taki głupi! Dlaczego zaufał Potterowi? Wiedział, że ludziom nie można ufać, więc jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Zanim jednak zdążył zatracić się w swojej nienawiści i strachu, po raz kolejny poczuł jak coś go otacza. Wokół jego duszy znajdowało się ciało, małe, nie większe od zarodka, ale czuł jak rośnie i się rozwija. W ciągu pięciu minut było rozmiarów pięcioletniego dziecka i z każdą sekundą powiększało się coraz bardziej. A on mógł tylko patrzeć na Pottera z niedowierzaniem.

Dwadzieścia minut później otaczająca go magia zniknęła i musiał wesprzeć się na biurku, żeby nie upaść. Wciąż patrzył na siedzącego na fotelu Pottera, dysząc i czując pot spływający mu po twarzy.

\- Jesteś żywiołakiem – wyszeptał ochryple, jako że jego struny głosowe potrzebowały trochę czasu na przystosowanie się. Niemniej jednak nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że Potter, _Potter_ , był żywiołakiem. Jak to możliwe? Czy one nie wymarły? Jakim cudem Potter był jednym z nich i w dodatku kontrolował swoje moce? Czy Dumbledore wiedział? Jeśli tak, to nic dziwnego, że chciał użyć Pottera jako broni. Żywiołaki były podobno czystą mocą. Ucieleśniały moce natury w ich najczystszej formie. Nawet najsłabszy żywiołak był w stanie w przypływie gniewu zniszczyć małe miasteczko. Jeśli Potter był jednym z nich, to naprawdę nie dziwiło go, że przepowiednia mówiła o mocy, która miała go pokonać. Spojrzał na małą postać rozłożoną na fotelu i wypełnił go głód, którego nie czuł od dłuższego czasu.

Potter spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Eee… Czy mógłbyś, wiesz, wyczarować sobie jakieś ubrania? – zapytał Potter, patrząc wszędzie, byle tylko nie spojrzeć na niego, a on uśmiechnął się. Kto by pomyślał, że Potter był tak… _niewinny_.

Podniósł różdżkę, która spadła na podłogę i wyczarował lustro, nie spiesząc się z kwestią ubrań. Nigdy nie miał problemu z nagością. Nie chodził nago, ale czuł się dobrze we własnej skórze. Poza tym czerpał radość z widoku speszonego Pottera. Niech to będzie swego rodzaju zapłata za wszystkie kłopoty jakie mu sprawił. Cóż, czas zobaczyć jakie ciało sprezentował mu Potter.

Naprawdę nie spodziewał się tego, co ujrzał. Patrzył na dwudziestoparoletniego Toma Marvolo Riddle’a. Po wszystkich rytuałach jakie przeszedł, utracił jego wygląd. Pogodził się z tym, ponieważ nie ważne jak użyteczny był jego wygląd, bardziej cenił magię. Jednakże, patrząc w lustro i widząc siebie ponownie, czuł się całkiem dobrze. Aż do tej chwili nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił, choć jego oczy nadal były krwistoczerwone. Cieszył się, że takie zostały. Jego czerwone oczy odzwierciedlały jego prawdziwe _ja._

Machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sobie ubrania i odwrócił się. Uśmiechnął się ponownie widząc, że Potter nadal na niego nie patrzył.

\- Możesz się odwrócić, Potter – powiedział, siadając na fotelu za biurkiem. Magicznie skonstruowany homunkulus obrócił się w proch w momencie kiedy opuściła go jego dusza. Gdy magia przestała trzymać ich razem, rozsypał się. – Czekam – powiedział Potterowi widząc, że ten po prostu się w niego wpatrywał.

Ten tylko westchnął i pokiwał głową.

\- W porządku. Złożę tylko magiczną przysięgę – odpowiedział mu, unosząc różdżkę. – Ja, Hadrian James Potter, przysięgam na moją magię, że to co mam zamiar powiedzieć Tomowi Marvolo Riddle’owi jest prawdą, niechaj tak będzie – delikatne złote światło otoczyło Pottera na kilka sekund, a następnie rozproszyło się powoli.

\- Jak wiesz, zanim się urodziłem wygłoszono proroctwo, które częściowo podsłuchał Snape i przekazał tobie. Doskonale wiesz co stało się później, więc nie ma potrzeby, abym to tłumaczył. Czego nie wiesz, czego nikt nie wie, to jak zdołałem przeżyć. Do niedawna sam tego nie wiedziałem, ale dojdziemy do tego w odpowiednim czasie. Dumbledore założył, że to ofiara mojej matki uratowała mi życie i chroniła, więc zostawił mnie pod opieką jej siostry i stworzył osłony krwi. Następne dziesięć lat spędziłem jako niewolnik tych obrzydliwych mugoli, śpiąc w komórce pod schodami i nie wiedząc czym, kim jestem.

\- Co? – warknął Voldemort. – Jak śmieli znęcać się nad magicznym dzieckiem! Powinno się ich zabić!

\- Możesz ich zabić - odparł Harry, nieco zaskoczony jego reakcją, choć może nie powinna go ona dziwić. Mieli podobne dzieciństwo, a Voldemort nadal miał swoją przytomność umysłu. Czego się dowiedział o Voldemorcie po wojnie, a przed ich upadkiem, to to, że nigdy nie krzywdził dzieci. Prawdą było, że ginęły one w nalotach, ale nigdy nie były torturowane. Zabijano je tylko, jeśli celem była śmierć całej rodziny. Nie działo się to często. On sam był wyjątkiem i nawet wtedy Voldemort po prostu rzucił na niego klątwę uśmiercającą, bez tortur, bez niczego. Po wszystkim co widział, zaklęcie zabijające było aktem łaski. Była to po prostu śmierć. Bezbolesna i szybka.

Nie czuł żalu ani wyrzutów sumienia, podając Dursleyów Tomowi na srebrnej tacy. Nigdy nie wybaczył Petunii i Vernon’owi tego, co zrobili własnej wnuczce, kiedy ta okazała się być czarownicą. Dziewczynka urodziła się rok, może dwa przed wojną i po raz pierwszy spontanicznie objawiła swoje zdolności w wieku sześciu lat **.** Vernon i Petunia opiekowali się nią, kiedy Dudley był w pracy, a jej matka miała grypę. Widzieli, jak to się wydarzyło. Ci dranie sprzedali dziewczynkę do laboratorium, które przeprowadzało eksperymenty na czarodziejach i czarownicach, a w tym czasie większość ludzi traktowała już istoty magiczne jak zwierzęta. Personel był bardzo zadowolony i nie wahał się im za nią zapłacić. Wiedział o tym, ponieważ Dudley wezwał go, błagając o ratunek dla Violet, jego córeczki.

Kiedy ją odnaleziono, było już za późno. Spędziła z nimi zaledwie nieco ponad dwa dni. Ilość szkód jakie byli w stanie jej wyrządzić w tak krótkim czasie była niewiarogodna. Zakończenie jej cierpienia było aktem łaski.

Tydzień później znaleziono ciała Petuni i Vernona ze śladami po postrzale w głowę. Dudley poszedł do laboratorium z bombą na piersi. Wysadził cały budynek z ponad połową pracowników. Znaleziono jego list do żony. Z tego, co Harry się później dowiedział, napisał on, że nie chce żyć w świecie, w którym jego mała, słodka córeczka, jego drobny, niewinny kwiatuszek, mógł być torturowany tylko dlatego, że była inna i ludzie nie widzieli w tym fakcie żadnego problemu. Jeśli ludzie uważali to za normalne, to on wolałby być dziwadłem. Prawdę mówiąc, to był jedyny moment, jaki pamiętał, kiedy czuł dumę z kuzyna.

\- Sądziłem, że jesteś miłośnikiem mugoli – zauważył Voldemort, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- To źle myślałeś – odpowiedział Potter, a jego oczy wypełnione były chłodem. Cienie wokół niego wydawały się żyć własnym życiem i można było odczuć nagły spadek temperatury, cała atmosfera stawała się zacieśniać.

Voldemort z fascynacją obserwował tę zmianę. Czytał o tym, że emocje żywiołaków wpływały na żywioły, jednak czymś innym było czytać o tym, a czym innym widzieć to na własne oczy. Nic dziwnego, że, kiedy jeszcze istniały, obawiano się żywiołaków i dlatego polowano na nie, aby całkowicie się ich pozbyć. Oburzało go to, co ludzie robili w imię Światła. Ze strachu oznaczono żywiołaki jako mroczne istoty i chciano je wybić. Były potężne, ale nie wszechmocne. Były różne, tak jak czarodzieje. Całkowicie zignorowano fakt, że każdy czarodziej w jakimś sensie był żywiołkiem, co prawda nie nie prawdziwym jak Potter, ale wciąż związanym z żywiołami. Prawdą było, ze prawdziwe żywiołaki były niebezpieczne, ale to samo można było powiedzieć o czarodziejach. Ten przejaw hipokryzji zniesmaczał go. Moc jaką posiadał Potter powinna budzić podziw i szacunek, a nie strach i nienawiść.

Potter wziął głęboki oddech i wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie odrywał od niego oczu. Jego głód wrócił. Pragnął tej mocy.

\- Wiesz, co stało się podczas mojego pierwszego roku w szkole, byłeś tam. Na moim drugim roku spotkaliśmy się ponownie.

\- Nie, to nieprawda – przerwał mu Voldemort.

\- Owszem, prawda. Spotkałem się, może nie konkretnie z tobą, ale z wersją ciebie. Tą szesnastoletnią, uwięzioną w dzienniku.

Zesztywniał , a kiedy spojrzał w oczy Pottera, warknął celując w niego różdżką.

\- Co z nim zrobiłeś?

\- Zniszczyłem go – odparł spokojnie Potter, a on z trudem panował nad swoją wściekłością. – Uspokój się – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Nadal mam ci wiele do opowiedzenia. Jeśli zechcesz, możemy o tym pomówić, kiedy skończę.

Wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił różdżkę. Mógł zabić Pottera później za to, że zniszczył jego horkruksa **.** W tym momencie ważniejsze było to, co Potter wiedział, jeśli wiedział czym był dziennik i czy wiedział, że istnieje ich więcej. Jak mógł się dowiedzieć? Może Dumbledore się dowiedział i powiedział o tym temu bachorowi. Musiał sprawdzić czy inne były bezpieczne. Nie mógł ryzykować utraty większej części swej duszy.

Potter opowiedział mu o reszcie roku i mimo że nadal nie był zadowolony z tego **,** co stało się z horkruksem, zrozumiał sytuację. Potter nie wiedział nawet, że to z nim się mierzył, a potem chodziło już tylko o przetrwanie. Zrobiłby dokładnie to samo, gdyby sam znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Lucjusz z drugiej strony… Lucjusz będzie cierpiał za swoje nieposłuszeństwo.

Potter kontynuował opowieść, mówiąc o swoim trzecim roku. Nie wdawał się w szczegóły, podał mu tylko ogólne informacje o tym, co się stało i jak Glizdogon odzyskał wolność.

Kiedy Potter dotarł do czwartego roku, sprawy zaczęły przybierać ciekawy obrót. Powiedział mu o zadaniach i co podczas nich zrobił. Chciał się odezwać, ale uciszyło go jedno spojrzenie Pottera. Omal nie był w stanie ukryć niedowierzania, kiedy Potter powiedział mu o rytuale, który przeszedłby, gdyby nie dostał od niego ciała. Pojedynek, który opisał, brzmiał niewiarygodnie. Niestety, Potter nie poprzestał na tym i kontynuował opowieść o piątym roku. Był tak sparaliżowany, że nie zareagował, kiedy usłyszał całe proroctwo. Później będzie miał czas, aby się nad tym zastanowić. Na szóstym roku chciał zaprzeczyć każdemu słowu wychodzącemu z ust chłopaka, ale nie mógł. Potter zbyt dużo wiedział, aby było to kłamstwem. Poza tym widział to w jego oczach. Ukazywały wszystko. Potter był szczery, mówił prawdę. Oczywiście była też kwestia magicznej przysięgi, więc _zdawał_ sobie sprawę, że chłopak mówił prawdę, ale ten fakt nie czynił całej sytuacji bardziej wiarygodnej.

Nigdy nie myślał, że poczuje ulgę, słysząc o swojej śmierci. Teraz zrozumiał, co Potter miał na myśli mówiąc, że przekroczył granicę. Był jak wściekły pies, a te się usypia. Nigdy nie chciał zniszczyć świata czarodziejów. To był jego dom, miejsce, do którego tak naprawdę należał. Świat jaki opisał Potter nie miał nic wspólnego z jego wyobrażeniem. Bez względu na to co się wydarzyło, nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na utratę rozumu. Wiedział, że nie był tak zupełnie zdrowym na umyśle. Nawet wtedy kiedy był młodszy wiedział, że nie był całkiem _normalny_ , ale nigdy nie stracił rozumu. Zawsze zachowywał się racjonalnie. Szczycił się tym, że był jednym z najbardziej błyskotliwych umysłów w czarodziejskim świecie i fakt, że zatracił się w obłędzie nie zauważając tego, był straszny. 

\- Pokój trwał około dziewiętnastu lat, aczkolwiek wszystko zmieniło się w mgnieniu oka. Jednego dnia żyliśmy w spokoju, następnego byliśmy ścigani, bo dowiedzieli się o nas mugole.

Przez kilka chwil żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Harry zatracił się w swoich myślach, a Voldemort próbował zrozumieć to, co usłyszał, jako że nie było możliwości, że to co usłyszał było prawdą, nie mogło być.

\- Co? – jego głos był niski i zwodniczo spokojny. – Jak?

\- Wydał nas premier mugoli. Później okazało się, że był charłakiem, który nienawidził nas za posiadanie tego, czego on nie miał. Został adoptowany przez dobra rodzinę, wiódł całkiem dobre życie, dbała o niego nawet jego magiczna rodzina. Jedynym powodem dla którego oddali go do adopcji była wiara, że jego życie będzie lepsze wśród mugoli. Powiedzieli mu, że może ich odwiedzać kiedy tylko będzie chciał, otworzyli mu nawet skrytkę u Gringotta. Nie miał żadnych traumatycznych przeżyć. Po prostu nas nienawidził, zazdrościł nam.

\- Ujawnił nasz świat mugolom, a ponieważ był charłakiem, dokładnie wiedział jak uzyskać potrzebne dowody. Fanatycy religijni byli pierwszymi, którzy przyłączyli się do kampanii mającej na celu pozbycie się nas albo chociaż wprowadzenie praw, które sprowadzałyby nas do poziomu zwierząt. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, jak szybko wprowadzono te zmiany, które odebrały nam wszystkie prawa człowieka. Mogli z nami zrobić wszystko i nie zostaliby za to ukarani. Przez pierwsze dwa lata wciąż można było znaleźć mugoli, którzy się z tym nie zgadzali, którzy walczyli o nasze prawa. Zaczęli rozpowszechniać informacje o Grindewaldzie i o tym **,** jak pomógł on Hitlerowi w czasie II wojny światowej. Mówili, że gdyby nie czarodzieje, Hitler nigdy nie zaszedł by tak daleko. Ich zdaniem nie było wielkiej różnicy między pomocą Hitlerowi, a stworzeniem go. Wkrótce po tym czarodzieje zostali obwinieni za całe zło na świecie, nawet klęski żywiołowe. Po raz pierwszy w historii cały świat był zgodny. Nie obchodziło ich już, że czczą różnych bogów lub, że mają inny kolor skóry. W końcu znaleźli wspólnego wroga, czarodziei. Kościół zauważył w tym szanse i przywrócił Inkwizycję. Wojna, która nastąpiła później… Nie sądzę, żeby istniało słowo, które mogłoby ją opisać. Wielu z nas wolało popełnić samobójstwo niż zostać pojmanym przez Inkwizycję. Kiedy zrozumieliśmy ogrom tego zła, sądziliśmy, że zdołają nas ochronić nasze magiczne bariery. Myliliśmy się.

\- Hogwart… Hogwart został całkowicie zniszczony. Obrali go za cel ponieważ wiedzieli, że to szkoła. Nie obchodziło ich, że zabijali niewinnych dzieci. Wedle ich rozumowania musiały umrzeć, bo posiadały magie. Nadal czuję zapach krwi, ognia i palonych ciał.

\- Musiałem odkopać spod ruin ciało mojej córki, zmasakrowane i poparzone. Moja mała Lily była pierwszym dzieckiem, które straciłem.

Potter przerwał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie wiedział co robić. Jakaś część niego nie chciała więcej słuchać, nie chciał wiedzieć jaki świat Potter pozostawił za sobą. Jednak większa część chciała wiedzieć więcej, wiedzieć wszystko. To, co mówił mu Potter mogło być niewiarygodne, mógł to uznać za wynik tego, że Potter utracił rozum, ale jego oczy… One nie mogły kłamać. Takiego bólu nie dało się sfałszować. Przez ułamek sekundy, zamiast czternastolatka, który miał przed sobą całe życie, widział zmęczonego staruszka, który przeżył zbyt wiele i stracił wszystko, co tylko człowiek mógł utracić.

\- Nawet po tym wszystkim co zrobili, wciąż było im mało. Zaczęli używać broni jądrowej.

\- Co? – wyszeptał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że mugole by jej użyli. Wiedział, jakie zniszczenia powodowała. Czy nie zdawali sobie sprawy z szkód jakie wyrządzą?

\- Tak, nawet nie wiem skąd mieli ich tak wiele. Zanim się do tego uciekli używali broni biologicznej, ale ta nie szkodziła nam zbyt bardzo. Nasza magia chroniła nas od ich środków, a nigdy nie dorwali w swoje ręce żadnych magicznych chorób.Zabili znacznie więcej mugoli niż magicznych istot, ale nie obchodziło ich to. Nie widzieli nic złego w zabiciu stu mugoli, jeśli pozwoliło im to zabić choćby jednego czarodzieja. Idioci – Potter uśmiechnął się szyderczo i musiał się z nim zgodzić. Mimo że mugole przewyższali ich liczebnie, głupotą było korzystanie z takiej broni gdy wiedzieli, że zabiją więcej swoich niż istot magicznych. – Zniszczyli planetę. Większość zwierząt wymarła, roślinność się nie rozwijała, a deszcz był toksyczny. Planeta umierała.

\- Kiedy mugole mnie zastrzelili, na świecie została tylko garstka czarodziejów. Nie, żeby mugole byli w lepszej sytuacji. Wielkie miasta zostały praktycznie wyludnione i nie istniało skupisko cywilizacji, które liczyłoby więcej niż sto osób. Mężczyźni i kobiety stali się bezpłodni, więc jeśli nawet zdołaliby przeżyć nie mogliby zaludnić planety. To jeden ze skutków promieniowania i broni biologicznej. Innym był wirus, który miał mieć wpływ na naszą spermę. Nic nam nie zrobił, ale mugolom… To, w połączeniu ze wszystkim innym co stworzyli było wystarczające, by nawet zwierzęta stały się bezpłodne. Nie było żadnych urodzeń ani ciąż w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat. Tak czy inaczej mugole zniszczyli sami siebie.

Voldemort nie potrafiłsobie wyobrazić takiego świata. To był prawdziwy koszmar, spełnienie się jego najgorszych obaw. Przeżył II wojnę światową, był świadkiem bombardowań. Zawsze zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby tą destrukcyjną siłę skierowano w ich kierunku. Teraz już wiedział i wolałby żyć w nieświadomości.

\- Umarłem i obudziłem się w biurze…

Cóż… Wyglądał na to, że powinien być wdzięczny, że Potter nie chciał z nim walczyć. Syn Śmierci. Los naprawdę go nienawidził. Jak na Salazara miał wygrać z synem _Śmierci_?

\- To dlatego przeżyłem. Urodziłem się żywiołkiem i mimo że nie wiedziałem jak kontrolować żywioły, one nadal reagowały na moje emocje. Żywioł Życia zareagował na mój strach i cierpienie, wyssał siłę życiową wokół mnie, aby zneutralizować działanie _Avady Kedavry_ **.** Te dwa przeciwstawne żywioły zderzyły się ze sobą, a że _Avada Kedavra_ jest ściśle związana z Żywiołem Śmierci, odbiła się ode mnie. Śmierć dał mi kontrolę nad moimi zdolnościami. To dlatego przywrócić ci twoje ciało. Miałem twoją duszę, więc musiałem tylko pozwolić jej się rozwinąć. Oczywiście nie mógłbym tego zrobić gdybyś był martwy. Moje umiejętności też mają swoje granice. Wygląda na to, że nie jestem w stanie rozwinąć twego ciała bardziej niż do wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat. Prawdopodobnie umarłbym, gdybym spróbował, choć i tak nie pozostałbym martwy, ale nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś? – zapytał, kiedy Potter milczał przez chwilę. Podejrzewał, ze znał odpowiedź, ale mimo to chciał ją usłyszeć od niego.

\- Mam zamiar ich wszystkich zabić - odpowiedział Potter i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że patrzy w twarz Śmierci. Nie, nie Śmierci. Synowi Śmierci. Mimowolnie dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach **.**

Dziwnie było patrzeć na marionetkę Światła, którą poznał kilka lat temu, kiedy patrzyło się w te oczy barwy zabójczej klątwy, wypełnione obietnicą śmierci. Zastanawiał się jak zareagowałby Dumbledore, gdyby wiedział **,** co stało się z jego małym pionkiem. Naprawdę pragnął być z nim w chwili, kiedy się o tym dowie. A dowie się. Wątpił, że Potter miał zamiar przez dłuższy czas udawać ucznia.

\- Och, zapomniałbym. Znowu mam twojego horkruksa **.** Mam go zachować czy wolałbyś przenieść go gdzieś indziej?

Niemal zapomniał o tym drobnym szczególe. Potter był jego horkruksem. Syn Śmierci był jego horkruksem.

\- Jesteś nieśmiertelny – powiedział. – A to oznacza, że tak długo jak fragment mojej duszy pozostanie z tobą, ja również będę. Czego chcesz? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy. Oboje wiedzieli, że to Potter ma wszystkie asy w rękawie. Był w dość niekorzystnej sytuacji i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

\- Chcę sojuszu między nami, ale bezpieczeństwo twojego horkruksa nie jest od tego zależne. Horkruks będzie bezpieczny tak długo, jak będzie ze mną, niezależnie od tego jaką podejmiesz decyzję. Chcę, żebyś sprzymierzył się ze mną ponieważ naprawdę tego chcesz, a nie dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie zniszczę twoją duszę.

Cóż, Potter znów go zaskoczył. Jeśli usłyszałby o tym od kogoś innego, nie uwierzyłby. Potter natomiast… On nie miał powodu, by kłamać i po raz kolejny wyrażały to jego oczy **.** Jego twarz mogła być pozbawiona emocji, ale oczy go zdradzały.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć – odpowiedział mu, ponieważ naprawdę czuł taką potrzebę. Był prawie pewien, że zgodzi się, ale potrzebował chwili, żeby poukładać myśli. Potter powiedział mu o wielu sprawach, a on potrzebował czasu, aby to wszystko jeszcze raz przeanalizować.

\- W porządku. Możesz skontaktować się ze mną przez Barty’ego – powiedział Potter i wstał.

Skinął głową i chłopak pomachał mu zanim wyszedł z pomieszczenia, pogwizdując... Potrząsnął głową. Dlaczego nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego życie właśnie bardzo się skomplikowało?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze! Do następnego!


	4. Prezent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Betowała Cudowna Zoja

Harry był dość zaskoczony tym, że spotkanie przebiegło bez większych problemów. Voldemort był całkiem cywilizowany. Chłopak całkowicie zignorował fakt, że gdyby nie był sobą, to byłby już martwy, jako że Voldemort należał do tego rodzaju czarodziejów, którzy najpierw rzucali zaklęcia, a potem zadawali pytania. W sumie jednak mógł uznać to spotkanie za sukces.

Wzdychając, sięgnął po kolejną książkę z działu ksiąg zakazanych. Będąc reprezentantem miał dostęp do całej biblioteki, z czego bardzo się cieszył. Dzięki temu mógł przynajmniej poczytać coś nowego, bo inaczej zwariowałby na lekcjach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie skorzystał z tego przywileju w pierwszym życiu, ale pogodził się z tym, jaki wtedy był. Tym razem nie było żadnego powodu, żeby tego nie robić, zwłaszcza, że musiał ponownie przebrnąć przez czwarty rok. Dzięki bardzo, jakby zrobienie tego raz nie było wystarczające.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że książki, które zgromadził były wystarczające, usiadł w kącie, z dala od innych. Nie widział jeszcze reakcji innych uczniów i na razie nie miał ochoty przekonać się z czym będzie musiał się zmierzyć. Miał zamiar unikać tego tak długo, jak tylko mógł.

Większość poprzedniego dnia spędził poza szkołą, a znajdując się w zamku udało mu się unikać napotkania kogokolwiek.

Nie martwił się o ich reakcje; prawdę mówiąc, już dawno temu przestał się przejmować opiniami innych, ale nie miał ochoty radzić sobie z tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami. Od dłuższego czasu nie był Chłopcem Który Przeżył i zapomniał jak frustrujące było to ciągłe gapienie się na niego.

Niestety, ukrywanie tego małego raju na dłuższą metę nie było możliwe i mniej niż w godzinę po tym jak się tam zaszył, wyczarowany przez niego strażnik zaalarmował go, że ktoś się zbliżał. Kilka sekund później usiadły przed nim dwie osoby.

Choć nie dał tego po sobie znać, był dość zdziwiony tym towarzystwem. Spodziewał się Hermiony, albo jakiegoś innego Gryfona, ale z pewnością nie Zachariasza Smitha i Wayne’a Hopkinsa. Nigdy nie przyjaźnił się z tymi Puchonami. O ile dobrze pamiętał Smith nienawidził go tak samo jak Malfoy, a ścieżki jego i Hopkinsa raczej się nie przecinały.

Zapamiętał Hopkinsa tylko dlatego, że w czasie wojny był jednym z nielicznych ludzi, którzy ratowali mugolaków. Jako że sam pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny, używał mugolskich środków, aby znaleźć i pomagać wszystkim dzieciom, którym był w stanie pomóc. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało, ale miał swoje podejrzenia. Hopkins nie był jedynym, który po prostu wyparował. Miał tylko nadzieję, że umarł szybko, a nie skończył w laboratorium jak setki innych.

\- Tak? – zapytał, patrząc na nich z ciekawością. Nie musiał nawet udawać, że nie miał pojęcia czego od niego chcieli. W poprzednim życiu nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. 

\- Chcieliśmy zaoferować ci naszą pomoc w turnieju, jeśli, oczywiście, będzie ci potrzebna – oznajmił Smith. Jego niedowierzanie musiało być dość oczywiste, bo Hopkins natychmiast kontynuował:

\- Cedrik powiedział nam co się stało. Wszyscy Puchoni są zgodni, że powinniśmy cię wspierać. Puchoni są znani z lojalności i nikt nie zapomniał, co stało się na drugim roku. Oskarżyliśmy cię nie mając żadnych dowodów i zrobilibyśmy to ponownie, gdyby Cedrik wszystkiego nie wyjaśnił. Helga wstydziłaby się naszego zachowania. Jesteś najmłodszym uczestnikiem, jesteś uczniem Hogwartu i należy ci się każda pomoc, jaką tylko możemy ci zaoferować.

Harry był zaskoczony. Wiedział, że pewne rzeczy się zmienią, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak bardzo.

\- Dziękuję – bo co innego mógł powiedzieć? Byli tu proponując mu to, czego pragnął w swoim pierwszym życiu. Teraz już tak nie było, a przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu, ale mimo to potrafił to docenić. Miał teraz Śmierć, swego ojca i już nigdy nie miał być sam. Mimo wszystko był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Potrzebował czarodziei i czarownic, którzy by za nim podążyli. Voldemort miał swoich śmierciożerców, ale taka ilość ludzi nie była nawet w części wystarczająca do walki z mugolami.

Musieli przekonać tak wielu czarodziejów, jak tylko mogli. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na podział, nie byli w stanie walczyć jednocześnie z mugolami i czarodziejami. Na początek musieli przejąć kontrolę nad światem czarodziejów.

Z Voldemortem u szczytu mocy rozprawienie się z mugolami stanie się znacznie łatwiejsze. Najpierw jednak trzeba było zaplanować jak się do tego zabrać. Dumbledore na pewno nie pozwoli im robić wszystkiego, co będą chcieli.

\- Więc, co robisz? – zapytał Hopkins, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Jako że nie mam pojęcia czego będą ode mnie oczekiwać w pierwszym zadaniu, postanowiłem nauczyć się jakichś bardziej mrocznych zaklęć. Byłem w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, wszyscy reprezentanci mają do niego dostęp. Nigdy nie wiadomo na co się natrafi w tych książkach.

\- Cedrik zdecydował się zrobić to samo. Poprosił ojca, żeby przysłał mu kilka książek z rodzinnej biblioteki. Dlaczego nie skorzystasz z Biblioteki Potterów? Musi być tam wiele informacji, w końcu Potterowie to dość stary ród – zasugerował Smith.

\- Na razie nie mam dostępu do rodzinnej krypty. Nie osiągnąłem jeszcze wieku wymaganego przez Ministerstwo.

W jego poprzednim życiu była to całkiem spora niespodzianka. Był kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy podczas jego pierwszej wizyty w banku po wojnie zabrano go do jego rodzinnej krypty.

Wtedy też poznał swoje prawdziwe imię. Dowiedział się, że w rodzinie Potterów tradycją było nadawanie dzieciom dwóch imion. Formalne, używane w umowach i innych oficjalnych sytuacjach oraz nieformalne, używane w życiu codziennym. Formalnie miał na imię Hadrian, nieformalnie – Harry. Oficjalnie, jego ojciec nazywał się Jameson, a dziadek Charlus.

W rzeczywistości Harry mógł zrezygnować z udziału w Turnieju, ponieważ nie został zgłoszony przy użyciu formalnego imienia, ale tego nie chciał. Turniej był jedyną rozrywką jaką miał mieć w ciągu całego roku, chyba że przeszkodzi mu Barty. Może powinien z nim porozmawiać, przecież nie mógł poświęcić się tylko i wyłącznie zabijaniu mugoli. Musiał sobie znaleźć jakieś inne, relaksujące zajęcie i Barty mógł mu dostarczyć tej zabawy. Był pewien, że Tom nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, że pożyczy sobie jego śmierciożercę.

\- Warunkiem udziału w turnieju była pełnoletniość, czyż nie? – zapytał Smith, a Harry skinął głową. – Ministerstwo zmusiło cię do udziału, tak samo jak Dumbledore, a on jest przecież dyrektorem Hogwartu i przewodniczącym Wizengamotu. Z technicznego punktu widzenia, trzy rządowe instytucje traktują cię jako osobę pełnoletnią, a to powinno być wystarczające dla goblinów.

Harry patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czemu on sam o tym nie pomyślał? Na jego twarzy pojawił się czysto nikczemny uśmiech.

\- Wiecie co? Chyba muszę już iść…

Hopkins i Smith skinęli głowami.

\- Jeśli by ktoś pytał, to byłeś z nami przez cały czas. To nie powinno zająć zbyt długo.

Harry roześmiał się i pokiwał głową, chowając swoje książki.

\- Wrócę tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. Wiesz gdzie jest kuchnia? – zapytał Hopkins, również wstając. Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Idź tam jak tylko wrócisz, zabierzemy cię do naszego pokoju wspólnego, żeby ludzie cię z nami widzieli.

Harry kiwnął głową i pożegnał się. Wyglądało na to, że poparcie Puchonów mogło być naprawdę przydatne.

* * *

Uzyskanie dostępu do rodzinnego skarbca Potterów za drugim razem było znacznie łatwiejsze. Smith miał rację. Turniej był dla pełnoletnich czarodziei, a że uczestniczył za zgodą Ministerstwa, przemawiało to za jego pełnoletniością. Gobliny nawet nie szydziły z niego, kiedy im o tym powiedział, choć musiał przyznać, że poprzednim razem mogły to zrobić przez to, że je okradł. Nie interesowało ich, że zrobił to dla dobra sprawy. Jedynym powodem dla którego o nic go nie oskarżyły był fakt, że był bohaterem narodowym. Bały się, że jeśli wystąpią przeciwko osobie, która zabiła Voldemorta, to zostaną posądzone o wspieranie go. Mimo to był pewien, że w trakcie wizyty w banku nie zdarzył mu się żaden wypadek tylko i wyłącznie dzięki rozgłosowi, jaki im zapewnił wspominając w wywiadzie, że był w stanie pokonać Voldemorta tylko dzięki pomocy goblina. Nie kłamał, nawet jeśli trochę naciągnął fakty, aby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Dzięki temu oświadczeniu ludzie uznali, że gobliny przez cały czas były przeciwne Voldemortowi, a one z kolei stały się bardziej uprzejme. Złagodniały nawet przepisy dotyczące restrykcji goblinów. Tak czy inaczej Harry cieszył się, że nie były do niego wrogo nastawione. 

Najważniejsze było jednak to, że miał dostęp do rodzinnego skarbca. To nawet nie złoto, które się tam znajdowało, interesowało go najbardziej, lecz książki… Tak, książki to zupełnie inna sprawa…

One, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ukazywały historię jego rodziny. Książki tak stare jak Hogwart, autobiografie założycieli, pamiętniki Głów Rodu Potterów. Klątw i zaklęć z których nie korzystał nikt poza Potterami. Po raz pierwszy miał dostęp do tego wszystkiego, co było raczej wzruszającą chwilą. Dla kogoś kto nigdy nie miał rodziny, kogoś kto nigdy nie wiedział nic o swojej rodzinie, oprócz faktu, że wyglądał jak ojciec i miał oczy swojej matki, znalezienie tego wszystkiego było czymś więcej niż mógł sobie wymarzyć.

Pamiętając, że w pobliżu kuchni czekali na niego Puchoni, ruszył w tamtym kierunku. To miały być jego pierwsze odwiedziny w pokoju wspólnym Puchonów, jedynym miejscu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Hopkins i Smith siedzieli przy małym, okrągłym stoliku, znajdującym się z dala od panującego w kuchni zorganizowanego chaosu. Pośrodku znajdował się talerz z kanapkami, ale oprócz niego stół pokrywały pergaminy i książki. Wyglądało na to, że odrabiali pracę domową.

Hopkins zauważył go jako pierwszy i pomachał do niego, wskazując mu puste krzesło.

\- Szybko ci poszło – zauważył Smith, spoglądając w górę.

\- Gobliny niczego nie komplikowały. Turniej jest dla pełnoletnich czarodziei, jestem uczestnikiem, więc muszę być pełnoletni. Proste i skuteczne. Co robicie?

\- Pracę domową z eliksirów – odpowiedział Hopkins nie kryjąc niesmaku. – Obleje nas, jeśli nasza praca nie będzie niemal perfekcyjna, a jeśli już faktycznie jest idealna, to i tak nie daje nam wyższej oceny niż Zadowalający.

Harry rozumiał jego rozgoryczenie. Snape zawsze stawiał mu Nędzny i Okropny z eliksirów, jednak na SUM’ach uzyskał Powyżej Oczekiwań, z czego wynikało, że nie mógł być taki zły, jakim robił go Snape.

\- Jedyne egzaminy które się liczą to SUM-y i OWTM-y. Najważniejsze, aby to z nich mieć dobre oceny. Zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy, by uzyskać Wybitny, choćby tylko po to by zobaczyć minę Snape’a.

Smith prychnął i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Nie pomyślałbym, że mógłbyś być tak mściwy – zauważył, a Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Przekonasz się, że nie jestem taki, za jakiego mnie uważają.

Smith i Hopkins spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością, ten pierwszy również z lekką ostrożnością, ale potem się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć.

* * *

Następnego ranka w pokoju wspólnym czekała na niego Hermiona. Harry nie był tym zaskoczony - i tak trzymała się od niego z daleka dłużej, niż się spodziewał.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała, wyglądając na zmartwioną. – Nigdzie cię wczoraj nie widziałam.

\- Byłem ze Smithem i Hopkinsem.

\- Z Puchonami?

\- Tak, zaoferowali mi pomoc w Turnieju. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, głupio by było odmówić – nawet nie musiał kłamać. Prawdą było, że zapewne myślał o zupełnie innej sytuacji niż Hermiona, ale niezbyt się tym przejmował.

\- Słyszałam, że cię nie obwiniali, ale nie spodziewałam się, że zechcą ci pomóc – wyglądała na zaskoczoną, choć w jej głosie można też było dostrzec ulgę. Zapewne cieszyła się, że nie był sam.

\- Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, zanim Cedrik powiedział im co się stało, gotowi byli mnie ukrzyżować. Wstydzili się tego. To dlatego postanowili udzielić mi każdej możliwej pomocy.

\- To zawsze coś. Nie chcę nawet myśleć jak wyglądałaby reszta roku, gdybyś nie złożył przysięgi.

Harry pokiwał głową. Czwarty rok był jednym z jego najgorszych w Hogwarcie, przebijał go tylko piąty. A jeśli chodzi o ten piąty rok… musiał kogoś odwiedzić. Nie planował zabijać wielu czarodziejów, ale dla niej… dla niej mógł zrobić wyjątek.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, Harry dostrzegł spojrzenie Rona i cicho westchnął.

\- Powinnaś usiąść z nim.

\- Ale Harry…

\- Idź Hermiono. Będę z Nevillem, Deanem i Seamusem. Wygląda na to, że większość Gryfonów go po prostu ignoruje i nie chcę sprawić, że będzie gorzej.

Hermiona westchnęła, przytakując mu i zostawiając go z innymi chłopcami z czwartego roku.

Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich współlokatorów i usiadł. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż Ron i jego zazdrość.

* * *

Przyłapał się na tym, ze po raz setny spogląda na swoje dłonie. Wiedział, że to nie miało sensu, ale pomagało mu przypomnieć sobie, że to wszystko było prawdą. Pomimo że ponownie miał swoje ciało, jakaś część niego żałowała tego. Bo jeśli to nie byłoby prawdą, wszystko, co powiedział mu Potter również by nią nie było.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Potter był w zasadzie niezniszczalny, choć to również nie była przyjemna myśl. Trudno było uwierzyć, że to on sam uczynił Pottera tym, kim był, wypełniając przepowiednię. Sam sobie był winien. Jednak pomimo wszystko, to nie był powód, dla którego chciał, aby to wszystko nie było prawdą.

Nie, sprawiła to wojna przeciwko mugolom.

Wojna, którą przegrali.

Tchórzliwa część niego cieszyła się, że był martwy, kiedy to się stało. Nie sądził, że byłby w stanie znieść oglądanie jak niszczony był świat czarodziejów. Było to coś, za co podziwiał Pottera. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, po wszystkim co przeszedł, nadal miał siłę walczyć. To było coś, co zasługiwało na szacunek.

Westchnął, odchylając się na fotelu. Pytaniem było: co robić? Jaką drogę powinien wybrać?

Zabicie Pottera nie wchodziło w rachubę. Po pierwsze wydawało się to niemożliwe do wykonania, po drugie, jak na ironię, był on jego horkruksem. Nieśmiertelna istota była jego horkruksem.

Mimo to, nieśmiertelność Pottera nie pozostawiała mu zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Nie podobało mu się to, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał się z nim dzielić.

Potter miał nigdy nie być zwykłym śmierciożercą. Tak więc jedyne miejsce, jakie mógł zająć, znajdowało się u jego boku. Drugi Czarny Pan.

Czy mogli źle zinterpretować proroctwo? Czy jego słowa mogły oznaczać, że Potter miał stać się Czarnym Panem? Tylko inny Czarny Pan mógł być równy Czarnemu Panu, czyż nie?

Teraz, kiedy o tym rozmyślał, uświadomił sobie, że choć naznaczył Pottera jako równego sobie, to Potter był tym, który _uczynił jego_ równym sobie. Cóż za ironia.

Pytaniem było: czy był gotów dzielić się z Potterem?

Nigdy nie planował dzielić się swoją mocą, a wyglądało na to, że teraz będzie musiał to uczynić i to w dodatku z jedyną osobą, która była w stanie go pokonać.

\- Glizdogonie! – krzyknął. Nie było sensu odkładać tego w nieskończoność.

* * *

Harry westchnął z ulgą, kiedy do klasy wszedł Barty. Kiedy tylko to się stało, wszystkie oczy przeniosły się z niego na nauczyciela, za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Musiał cały czas przypominać sobie, że nie mógł rzucać na uczniów żadnych przekleństw, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo doprowadzali go do szału tym ciągłym gapieniem się.

Zaledwie kilka minut po rozpoczęciu zajęć ponownie poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, niemal podskakując. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się wokoło, starając się zauważyć, kto się w niego wpatrywał, jednakże wszyscy uczniowie wydawali się zajęci lekcją. Skrzywił się i wrócił do czytania książki. Może sobie to tylko wyobraził. Kilka chwil później ponownie ogarnęło go to samo uczucie. Zmrużył oczy i ponownie się rozejrzał. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że było w nim utkwione magiczne oko Moody’ego. Nie było to jednak jedyną rzeczą, jaką zauważył. Zszokowane, pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie Barty’ego sprawiło, że z trudem powstrzymywał chichot.

Wyglądało na to, że Tom podjął decyzję.

\- Potter zostań na chwilkę – poprosił go Barty pod koniec zajęć. 

Harry nie był zaskoczony tą prośbą. Poczekał, aż wszyscy uczniowie opuszczą salę, a wtedy wyczuł, jak wznoszą się bariery ochronne. Uśmiechnął się i wstał.

\- Chcesz czegoś, Barty? – zapytał, kiedy dotarł do biurka Moody’ego.

Nie był w stanie się nie roześmiać, kiedy Barty zamarł, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Ach - stwierdził z psotnym błyskiem w oczach. – Nie powiedział ci, że wiem kim jesteś, prawda? Nie dziwi mnie to, zawsze miał dość mroczne i sadystyczne poczucie humoru – Barty patrzył na niego przerażony. Harry zgadywał, że to przez jego sugestię, że znał Voldemorta na tyle, aby wiedzieć jakie miał poczucie humoru. Nie winił Barty’ego, każdy byłby zaskoczony dowiadując się jak wiele ci dwaj domniemani wrogowie wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem. Bez względu jak dziwne by to nie było, Tom znał go prawdopodobnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek, a Harry mógł to samo powiedzieć o nim. A przynajmniej o Voldemorcie. Wiele by dał aby dowiedzieć się, w jakim stopniu ten Tom przypominał Voldemorta, którego niegdyś znał. – Przypuszczam, że masz dla mnie wiadomość?

Barty wziął się w garść. Wyprostował się, a jego wyraz twarzy stał się bardziej poważny.

\- On – wyglądało na to, że odnoszenie się do Toma bez jakiegokolwiek zwrotu, który wyrażałby szacunek było dla niego niemal bolesne. – Poprosił, żebyś spotkał się z nim tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe.

Cóż, nie tego się spodziewał. Nie chodziło nawet o samo zaproszenie, którego tak naprawdę oczekiwał, lecz o tą prośbę.

Tom nie prosił, tylko żądał. To była miła niespodzianka. Spodziewał się, że traktował go jak śmierciożercę, potężniejszego i bardziej przydatnego, ale i tak śmierciożercę. Nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Tom mógłby traktować go jako równego sobie. Nie, żeby miał zamiar być posłusznym sługą, ale spodziewał się, że będzie zmuszony wywalczyć swoją pozycję.

\- W porządku. Myślę, że będę w stanie zobaczyć się z nim dziś wieczorem – poinformował Barty’ego, odwracając się do wyjścia. – No tak, prawie zapomniałem – powiedział, ponownie spoglądając na swojego towarzysza. – Nie ingeruj w Turniej, Barty. To będzie jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które dostarczą mi rozrywki, ale stanie się tak tylko, jeśli nie będziesz przeszkadzał. Zaufaj mi, nie chcesz, abym to utracił.

Opuścił klasę lekko chichocząc i pozostawiając za sobą oniemiałego Barty’ego.

Cóż, przynajmniej wiedział już, że jeśli będzie się nudził, to będzie mógł pobawić się z Bartym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ten dość szybko otrząśnie się z szoku. Bez tej iskry, jaką widział w nim w swoim pierwszym życiu, nie miało to być zbyt ciekawe.

* * *

\- Wezwałeś mnie szybciej, niż się spodziewałem – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do gabinetu Toma jak gdyby był jego własnym i w dosłownie ostatniej chwili unikając _Avady Kedavry._ – Musimy porozmawiać o tym twoim zwyczaju… - wymamrotał, siadając w jednym z pustych foteli stojących przed kominkiem.

\- Gdybyś nie pojawiał się bez zapowiedzi… - warknął Tom, siadając w fotelu obok Harry’ego.

\- Otrzymałem zaproszenie – przypomniał mu Harry, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

Tom zdecydował się nie kłócić i przyglądał się znajdującemu się naprzeciw niego nastolatkowi. Teraz, kiedy wiedział już czego szukać, wydawało się to oczywiste. Sposób w jaki się prezentował, wdzięk, nawet to garbienie się w fotelu… był Lordem. Nie powinno go to zaskoczyć, był przecież synem Śmierci, ale i tak się to stało. W pewien sposób nadal widział jedenastolatka, z którym walczył o Kamień Filozoficzny. Chłopca, którego dobroć była tak wielka, że przyćmiewała wszystkich innych. Ale Potter nie był już tym dzieckiem. Stracił tą niewinność, tą przytłaczającą dobroć. Zbyt wiele przeszedł, aby dalej być tym chłopcem.

\- Myślałem o naszej rozmowie – powiedział Tom, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że Potter nie miał nic przeciwko siedzeniu w ciszy. – Oczywiście, nie będę już próbował cię zabić. Pomijając fakt, że jesteś nieśmiertelny, jesteś też moim horkruksem. Poza tym, zapewne się domyślasz, że nie spieszy mi się do spotkania z twoim ojcem.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Na chwilę zapomniał, że to, czego Tom obawiał się najbardziej to Śmierć, jego ojciec. Tom powinien się cieszyć, że nie był taki jak Draco. Widział to doskonale oczyma wyobraźni: _„Kiedy mój ojciec się o tym dowie…”._ Biedny Tom, nie przeżyłby czegoś takiego.

\- Wiem, że nigdy nie zgodzisz się być śmierciożercą – Tom nie potrafił ukryć swojego niezadowolenia z tego faktu. – Wydaje mi się, że jedyne miejsce, jakie możesz zająć to te u mego boku, jako drugi Czarny Pan. 

Oczy Harry’ego lekko się rozszerzyły. Nigdy nie sądził, że Tom złoży mu taką propozycję. Tom się nie dzielił.

\- Jesteś zaskoczony? – zapytał Tom. Harry zauważył w jego pytaniu jedynie ciekawość, więc odpowiedział.

\- Trochę – jeśli Tom był gotowy dzielić się z nim, to przynajmniej mógł być z nim szczery. – Muszę przyznać, że nie znam cię zbyt dobrze, ale z tego co wiem to nie lubisz się z kimkolwiek dzielić. Choć z drugiej strony, Tom z którym miałem do czynienia postradał rozum, więc zakładam, że twoje działania będą inne niż jego.

\- Przyznaję, że wcale mi się ten pomysł nie podoba. Ale… ty nie jesteś kimkolwiek, czyż nie?

\- Nie. Nie jestem.

\- Masz jakieś plany? – zapytał Tom po chwili milczenia. Nie była to niewygodna cisza, wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się całkiem swobodnie w towarzystwie Pottera, lecz wiedział, że nie mógł zostać zbyt długo, bo ludzie zauważą jego nieobecność.

\- Nie za bardzo. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Wiem o kilku rzeczach, które należałoby zmienić, ale nie mam żadnych konkretnych pomysłów.

\- Czy możesz znaleźć czas, aby przyjść tu i przygotować jakieś plany? Wolałbym mieć plan lub dwa, niż dowiedzieć się co robisz, gdy będzie już po fakcie.

\- Jeśli mogę użyć Barty’ego, to nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu. Mógłbym się tu pojawiać niemal codziennie.

\- Powiem mu, żeby był tobie posłuszny.

Harry uniósł brew, a Tom zmrużył oczy.

\- Co?

\- Nic. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, że dajesz mi władzę nad swoim śmierciożercą.

Tom westchnął, a jego postawa nieznacznie się zmieniła.

\- Będziesz rządzić ze mną. Kontrola nad śmierciożercami jest częścią tego pakietu.

\- Czy uważasz, że śmierciożercy zaakceptują, ze ich nowym Panem będzie czternastoletni chłopak półkrwi?

\- Nie masz czternastu lat.

\- Ale oni o tym nie wiedzą. Nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą.

\- Jestem pewien, że sobie z tym poradzisz.

Harry prychnął. Tak, był pewien, że będzie w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie straci kontroli. Jego celem była ochrona życia istot magicznych, a nie zabijanie ich, bo go rozgniewali.

\- Taaa… Poradzę sobie z nimi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy się to dla kilku śmierciożerców śmiercią.

Tom prychnął. Musiał przyznać, że oglądanie jak Potter utraciłby kontrolę nad sobą przy jego.. nie, ich śmierciożercach, mogłoby być całkiem ciekawe.

\- Jestem pewien, że będziesz w stanie się kontrolować– na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech i Potter uśmiechnął się psotnie. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

Harry uniósł brew, widząc jak Tom wstał z fotela i otworzył szufladę biurka. Wyjął z niej małe pudełeczko i podał mu.

Harry otworzył je z zaciekawieniem. Wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy zobaczył co znajdowało się w środku. Kamień Wskrzeszenia leżał tam, całkiem niewinnie i Harry’ego natychmiast ogarnęła niemal przytłaczająca tęsknota.

\- Dlaczego mi to dajesz? – wiedział, że kamień wciąż był horkruksem. Czuł to.

\- Należy do ciebie, czyż nie?– zapytał Tom retorycznie. – Choć, skoro zastanawiasz się, dlaczego daję ci mojego horkruksa… Rozważ ten prezent jako znak, że zależy mi na sukcesie naszej współpracy, że nie chcę cię oszukać, tylko naprawdę zależy mi na tym, aby uratować nasz świat. Ja… Ufam ci.

Harry był oszołomiony. Nie spodziewał się kiedykolwiek usłyszeć te słowa z ust Toma. Nie po tym jak przyznał, że zabił go w poprzednim życiu. Choć, jakaś część jego była wzruszona. Wiedział, że wypowiedzenie tego na głos nie było dla Toma łatwe. I wiedział, czuł, że Tom nie kłamał. Teraz, kiedy z powrotem miał w sobie jego horkruksa, ich połączenie było silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Dziękuję – odparł, starając się przekazać to wszystko tymi prostym słowem.

Tom skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i Harry uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że wizyta u Toma była bardzo dobrą decyzją. Przynajmniej nie był samotny w tej próbie ocalenia ich świata.

Podniósł pierścień, trzymając go z rozwagą. Przypomniał sobie, po raz ostatnio miał w rękach kamień, tamtej pamiętnej nocy pomiędzy Życiem, a Śmiercią. Tamtej nocy wybrał drogę, której później żałował, jednak nigdy się do tego nie przyznał. Ludzie byli szczęśliwi, a Czarny Pan był martwy. Tylko to się liczyło. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że żałował śmierci Toma Marvolo Riddle’a, najwspanialszego czarodzieja jaki kiedykolwiek się narodził. Nikt nie wiedział, że zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby Tom postradał zmysłów. Nikt nie zrozumiałby, gdyby przyznał, że chciałby, aby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

Nie, żeby nie kochał swojego życia. Kochał. Kochał Ginny. Ich dzieci były dla niego wszystkim. Mimo to nie przestawał się zastanawiać.

Co by powiedzieli, znając wybory, których teraz dokonywał? Gdyby wiedzieli, że przyłączył się do Voldemorta.

Co na to jego rodzice? Co by powiedzieli, gdyby teraz go zobaczyli? Jakaś część niego naprawdę chciałaby to wiedzieć.

\- Na Merlina… - okrzyk Toma sprawił, że podniósł wzrok. Przez chwilę, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, spoglądał oniemiało przed siebie.

\- Cze… Jak? Dlaczego tu jesteście? – wyjąkał patrząc na Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Tom chwyta mocniej różdżkę, wyglądając dość blado. Patrzył na Potterów z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić.

Harry skupił się na swoich rodzicach. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądali podobnie jak Tom. Chociaż to Tom miał ku temu znacznie więcej powodów. W końcu nie na co dzień ludzie, których zabił, pojawiali się w jego gabinecie.

\- Och… moje maleństwo – szepnęła jego mama, nawet nie patrząc na człowieka, który ich zabił. Tylko jego ojciec rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Czarnemu Panu, zanim przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja… Nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Harry. – Jak się tu znaleźliście? Nie wzywałem was…

\- Kochanie, pokrewieństwo z twoim ojcem daje ci pełną kontrolę nad Insygniami. Nie musisz nas wzywać. Wystarczy, że o nas pomyślisz – wyjaśniła jego mama, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Poczuł nagły przypływ poczucia winy.

\- Nie rób tego – głos jego taty był surowy i poważny. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Nie waż się czuć winnym – jego wzrok złagodniał. – Wszystko czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem, to żebyś był szczęśliwy, byś był kochany. Umarłem, żebyś mógł mieć to wszystko. Śmierć… Dał ci to, czego ja nie mogłem. On cię bardzo kocha. Cieszę się, że jest przy tobie.

\- Nie jesteście źli? Wiecie, co zamierzam zrobić?

\- Nie, kochanie. Nie jesteśmy źli – powiedziała Lily. – Wiemy jak wiele wycierpiałeś. Wiemy, co się stało. Zgadzamy się z tobą.

\- Naprawdę? Nawet z tym, że chcę przyłączyć się do Toma? – nie był w stanie nic poradzić na to, że zabrzmiał trochę sceptycznie.

Jego tata ponownie spojrzał na Toma i gdyby Harry go nie znał, uznałby, że Tom wyglądał a lekko zmieszanego. Po chwili James westchnął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Już mu wybaczyliśmy – oświadczył z przekonaniem. – Nie powiem, że mi się to podoba, ale jeśli jest to dla ciebie ważne, to moje zdanie się nie liczy. Jednakże – odwrócił się w stronę Toma – jeżeli skrzywdzisz mojego Rogasia, to znajdę sposób, by cię zabić – oświadczył z taką pewnością siebie w głosie, że Tom aż się wyprostował.

\- Masz moje słowo, że nie zamierzam skrzywdzić Harry’ego. Będziemy razem rządzić światem, jak równy z równym– stwierdził Tom, a Harry mógł tylko wpatrywać się w niego, oniemiały.

James przyglądał się Tomowi przez kilka pełnych napięcia sekund. Po chwili skinął głową i atmosfera rozluźniła się. Harry nie dostrzegł nawet, że wstrzymywał oddech. Z jakiegoś powodu przypomniało mu to dzień, w którym James przedstawił mu swojego pierwszego chłopaka i nie miał pojęcia co myśleć o tym porównaniu.

Jego matka uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo i jęknął, zastanawiając się dlaczego tak nagle ogarnęło go złe przeczucie?

\- Musimy już iść, skarbie – powiedziała mu ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Ale teraz możesz nas wezwać, kiedy tylko zapragniesz.

\- Czekajcie! Chcę was o coś zapytać.

\- O co chodzi, synu? – zapytał jego ojciec, a on poczuł przyjemne ciepło w sercu słysząc jak nazwał go synem.

\- Jak to możliwe, że Tom was widzi?

\- Jesteś synem Śmierci - odpowiedział James.- Posiadasz teraz inne zdolności, niż kiedyś. Jeśli to ty będziesz przyzywał duchy zmarłych, to wszyscy będą mogli je zobaczyć.

\- Och… Rozumiem – rzeczywiście, miało to sens. – Ja… Dziękuję. Za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiliście i za to, że mnie wspieracie. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy obrałem inną drogę niż ta, na której chcielibyście mnie widzieć.

\- Jesteś naszym synem – powiedziała Lily. – Zawsze będziemy cię wspierać i kochać, nawet jeśli nie będziemy rozumieć twoich decyzji.

\- Tą akurat rozumiemy i cię popieramy. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś porozmawiał z Syriuszem i Remusem. Kochają cię tak bardzo jak my i będą po twojej stronie – powiedział mu ojciec.

\- Mimo że jestem z Tomem?

\- Tak. Mogą tego nie zrozumieć, ale cię nie zdradzą – zapewnił go James. – Wolałbym jednak, abyś wyjaśnił im dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta.

\- Ja… - musiał przyznać, że nie pomyślał o tym. Nie chciał wciągać ich do tego bałaganu, ale myśl o tym, że miałby ich przy sobie, była całkiem kusząca.– Przemyślę to.

\- Tyle mi wystarczy – jego tata uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę musimy już iść, czujemy już jak ciągnie nas z powrotem. Pa, maluchu– wyszeptał jego tata, a mama miała łzy w oczach.

\- Do widzenia, kochanie – szepnęła, a potem już ich nie było.

Jego wzrok padł na Toma, który przyglądał się mu z zainteresowaniem. W jego oczach było tak wiele emocji, że oszołomiło to Harry’ego. Mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł w jego oczach żal. Nie wiedział, czego on dotyczył, ale z pewnością tam był.

\- Cóż – powiedział Tom, przerywając tą chwilę. – Wygląda na to, że twoje towarzystwo może okazać się naprawdę ciekawe.

Harry nie był w stanie nad tym zapanować i zaczął się śmiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudos! Do następnego!


	5. Przyszłe grzechy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Betowała Cudowna Zoja
> 
> UWAGA! W rozdziale jest opis graficzny tortur, osoby o słabych nerwach i nielubiące krwi proszę pominąć zaznaczony fragment.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i w ciągu kilku sekund wyczarował wszystkie możliwe rodzaje barier, aby chroniły to miejsce. Było blisko. Bardzo blisko. Oparł się o drzwi i westchnął, całkowicie ignorując wpatrującego się w niego czarodzieja, który znajdował się w pokoju. Był na to zdecydowanie za stary.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał czarodziejowi w oczy. Mężczyzna padł szybko na kolana i pochylił głowę.

\- Mój Panie.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uniósł brew, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co do cholery, Barty?

\- Wybacz mi, mój Panie. Gdybym wiedział, że przyjdziesz, mógłbym…

\- Barty! – przerwał mu. – Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że przyjdę, bo nawet tego nie planowałem. Potrzebowałem się ukryć, a twoje kwatery były najbliżej – wyjaśnił. – A teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego do cholery nazywasz mnie Panem? I na Merlina wstań, dobrze?

Barty spojrzał na niego jakby zobaczył ducha, ale, ku jego uldze, wstał.

\- Mój Pan powiedział mi, że mam wypełniać twoje rozkazy tak, jakby były jego własnymi – odpowiedział, a Harry przytaknął mu.

\- Tak, wspomniał mi o tym. To jednak nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nazywasz mnie Panem.

\- Sądziłem, że tego oczekujesz, jako że powiedział mi, że powinienem traktować cię tak jak jego – odpowiedział Barty, wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego.

\- Merlinie… - jęknął Harry. – Nie. Nie mów do mnie Panie. A bynajmniej nie rób tego, kiedy jesteśmy sami – mruknął. – Jesteś jedynym, który zna prawdę. Tak więc będę się tu pojawiać dość często, choćby tylko po to, aby gdzieś wyjść. Albo, jeśli będę potrzebował wytchnienia od innych uczniów.

Barty powoli skinął głową, choć wyglądał jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mu powiedział. Harry jednak był zadowolony, widząc jak się rozluźnił nawet jeśli tylko troszkę. Zawsze było to lepsze niż nic.

\- Więc… ukrywasz się? – zapytał Barty po kilku chwilach niezręcznej ciszy. Harry był skłonny dziękować Merlinowi, widząc złośliwy błysk w jego oczach. Naprawdę chciał widzieć Barty’ego takim, jakim przez krótką chwilę widział go w poprzednim życiu. 

\- Jako że zostałem zmuszony do udziału w Turnieju, większość dziewczyn w zamku próbuje mnie pocieszyć, kiedy tylko mnie spotkają. Wygląda na to, że jest to traumatyczne doświadczenie i potrzebuję wypłakać się na czyimś ramieniu – skrzywił się. – Nie ma nic bardziej przerażającego niż te dziewczyny, no… fanki – musiał wyglądać na naprawdę wystraszonego, bo Barty zaczął się śmiać.

\- Wyjaśnij mi coś – powiedział Barty. – Stawiłeś czoła Czarnemu Panu bez nawet odrobiny strachu, a boisz się dziewczyn?

\- To nie są zwykłe dziewczyny, Barty! –wykrzyknął Harry. – To fanki.

Harry czuł się zadowolony z siebie, kiedy Barty się roześmiał. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli przed kominkiem. Barty przez chwilę się wahał, ale zajął miejsce obok niego. 

\- Przyjąłeś to dość dobrze – zauważył Harry.

Barty prychnął.

\- Dobrze? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Żartujesz sobie? Wciąż spodziewam się obudzić i uświadomić sobie, że to tylko sen. Jak może być inaczej, skoro Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana?

\- Tak naprawdę to się do niego nie przyłączyłem… - mruknął Harry i był nieco zszokowany, kiedy Barty wyskoczył z fotela.

\- O to właśnie chodzi! – wykrzyknął. – Nie jesteś nawet śmierciożercą! Powiedział, że jesteś mu równy – Barty spojrzał na niego krytycznie. – Co mógł zrobić taki czternastoletni bachor jak ty, aby stać się równym Czarnemu Panu? – zadrwił z fanatycznym błyskiem w oczach, tym obłędem, który ukrywał będąc Moody’m.

To był ten Barty, którego Harry chciał zobaczyć. Ten, którego zobaczył w noc, w którą odbyło się trzecie zadanie.

\- Czy to ważne? – zapytał spokojnie, odchylając się do tyłu.

Barty warknął i wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry widział jak jego zapał osłabł nieznacznie, kiedy ujrzał jego obojętne spojrzenie.

\- Lubię cię Barty – powiedział. – Ale jeśli spróbujesz mnie przekląć… Cóż, może zdołasz się dowiedzieć dlaczego on uważa mnie za równego sobie. Choć gwarantuję, że nie będzie to dla ciebie przyjemne doświadczenie.

Barty opuścił lekko różdżkę, a jego oczy na chwilę utraciły ten szaleńczy błysk i spojrzał na niego nawet bardziej surowo, niż wcześniej.

\- Jesteś inny – mruknął śmierciożerca, całkowicie opuszczając różdżkę i odłożył ją.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają.

\- Nie tak nagle, jak ty – stwierdził, ponownie zajmując swoje miejsce. – Jesteś zupełnie inną osoba niż zaledwie tydzień temu.

\- No, no… Aż tak uważnie mnie obserwowałeś, że to zauważyłeś?

Na ustach Barty’ego pojawił się mały, drwiący uśmieszek.

\- Nie miałem wielkiego wyboru, czyż nie? – zapytał. – Na twój temat krąży tak wiele plotek, że tylko w ten sposób mogłem sprawdzić, które z nich są prawdziwe.

\- Naprawdę? I jakie wnioski wyciągnąłeś z tych obserwacji? – był naprawdę ciekawy odpowiedzi, tym bardziej, że nie miał pojęcia, że Barty tak uważnie go obserwował. Oczywiście, podejrzewał to, ale w poprzednim życiu nie miał okazji go o to zapytać.

\- Szczerze? – kiedy Harry przytaknął, Barty kontynuował. – Nie jestem pewien. Czasem wydajesz się przeciętnym uczniem, ale w niektórych momentach miałem wrażenie, że jesteś kimś więcej…

\- Mówisz o tym _Imperiusie_?

\- Oczywiście, że o nim! Naprawdę myślisz, że każdy normalny czternastolatek może zwalczyć _Imperiusa_? Pozwól, że cię uświadomię - nie!

\- A teraz?

\- Teraz… przerażasz mnie.

\- Przerażam cię? Nic nie zrobiłem. Jaki cholerny powód ci dałem, abyś się mnie obawiał?

\- Byłem tam, kiedy Severus zaczął krzyczeć jakby był pod wpływem _Cruciatusa_ Czarnego Pana. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale jestem pewien, że to byłeś ty. Widziałem jak twoja magia ochłodziła cały pokój i jak cienie tańczyły wokół ciebie. 

\- Naprawdę? – był pewien, że Barty pojawił się dopiero po tych wszystkich rzeczach jakie się wydarzyły.

\- Wszedłem do środka z całą resztą. Użyłem tylko kilku czarów, aby nikt mnie nie zauważył – wyjaśnił. – Chciałem zobaczyć jak zareagujesz. To… to nie była reakcja, jakiej się spodziewałem – Harry był pod wrażeniem. Zaklęcia jakich użył Barty musiały być całkiem dobre, bo w przeciwnym razie zdołałby go wyczuć. Było to nawyk, jaki wszedł mu w krew podczas wojny, że zawsze znał lokalizację wszystkich wokół niego. Ta świadomość często okazywała się decydująca, gdy stawką było życie lub śmierć.

\- Jak możesz być tak pewien, że to ja byłem odpowiedzialny za to, co przydarzyło się Snape’owi? – starał się brzmieć tak niewinnie jak tylko mógł. Nie widział problemu w tym, że Barty odgadł, że to jego sprawka, ale chciał wiedzieć co sprawiło, że był o tym tak bardzo przekonany. Jeśli zauważył to ktoś jeszcze… Cóż, mogło to sprowokować falę niewygodnych pytań. Z wyrazu twarzy Barty’ego jasno wynikało, że nie kupował jego niewinności.

\- To był twój uśmiech. Kiedy zniknął, przypomniał mi się inny. Tak uśmiecha się Czarny Pan, kiedy kogoś torturuje – powiedział Barty, wyglądając na lekko nieobecnego. – Co mu zrobiłeś? – zapytał szeptem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Barty nie mówił do niego. 

\- Naprawdę nie lubię Snape’a – odparł. Nie obchodziło go, że Barty wiedział, wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał mieć kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o wszystkim, czym tylko by chciał. – Nie lubię ludzi, którzy są tacy jak on.

\- Jak on? – zapytał Barty, a Harry cieszył się widząc, że czuł się swobodnie.

\- Ludzi, którzy są wierni tylko sobie – warknął, nie będąc w stanie ukryć goryczy w swoim głosie.

Barty zmrużył oczy i przebiegły błysk pojawił się w jego oczach.

\- On nie jest lojalny wobec mojego Pana?

\- On jest wierny tylko sobie. Nie martw się – dodał Harry, widząc jak na niego patrzył. – Tom już wie.

\- T…T…Tom?- wyjąkał Barty. – Pozwolił ci nazywać siebie _Tom_?

\- Wiesz, że ma na imię Tom? – zapytał, równie zaskoczony. Z tego co wiedział, to większość Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie wiedziała, że Czarny Pan nazywał się Tom Riddle.

\- Oczywiście! – wykrzyknął Barty, bardzo zadowolony z siebie. – Mój Pan powiedział mi prawdę o sobie.

\- Cóż…to dość nieoczekiwane – wymamrotał Harry. – Z tego co wiem, to Tom bo za bardzo nie lubi. Jestem pewien, że Lucjusz i Bella nie mają pojęcia jak brzmi jego prawdziwe imię.

\- Nieoczekiwane? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Barty. – Nieoczekiwane jest to, że ty mówisz do niego po imieniu – w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć podziw. Jednak tęsknota, jaka pojawiła się na krótko w jego oczach była zaskakująca.

\- Barty… czy ty go lubisz? – nie dostrzegł tego w poprzednim życiu, ale Barty’emu podano Veritaserum, a wcześniej sam Harry był lekko oszołomiony.

\- Co? – Barty niemal pisnął i Harry zaśmiał się. – Nie… Nie mów tak! Nie jestem Bellą! –prawie się nadąsał i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że był to jeden z najbardziej przerażających śmierciożerców na służbie u Toma. Choć może nie powinien być tym tak zaskoczony. Sam miewał chwile, w których nie przypominał tego dojrzałego, morderczego człowieka, którym się stał. 

\- Więc, skąd te uczucia?

\- Czarny Pan… On mnie trenował. Dostrzegł mnie. Mój ojciec nie interesował się mną tak długo, dopóki nie przynosiłem wstydu rodzinie lub nie zrobiłem czegoś, co zagroziłoby jego karierze. Zacząłem postrzegać Czarnego Pana jako ojca. Mimo, że wiedziałem, że nigdy nie widział we mnie nikogo więcej niż tylko poplecznika. Nie myślałem o tym, ponieważ on wszystkich traktował jednakowo – Barty zatracił się we wspomnieniach i gorzki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. – Wtedy pojawiłeś się ty – jego oczy skupiły się na Harry’m, – od początku miał obsesje na twoim punkcie – poinformował go. – Nawet nie brał pod uwagę Longbottoma, kiedy usłyszał przepowiednię. Wiesz, że zapytałem go o to? Powiedział, że miał przeczucie, że to o ciebie chodzi. Przeczucie! – Barty brzmiał na bardziej, niż odrobinę zdenerwowanego. – Wtedy dostał obsesji na punkcie zabicia cię. A teraz, tak nagle ogłasza cię jako swojego partnera. Pozwala ci robić rzeczy, które dla wszystkich były zakazane. Dlaczego jesteś tak wyjątkowy? Dlaczego jesteś mu tak bliski? Jak to się stało, że się otworzył w stosunku do ciebie?

W porządku, to wyjaśniało uczucia Barty’ego. Znał to uczucie, aż za dobrze. Mając rodzinę, której się zupełnie nie obchodzi, próbuje się znaleźć akceptację i miłość wszędzie, gdzie tylko się da. To był powód, który uczynił go tak ślepym na manipulacje Dumbledore’a, dlaczego wybaczył Ronowi zdradę podczas wojny. Chociaż, w odróżnieniu od Barty’ego, wybrał ludzi, którzy bez względu na swoje wady, byli w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczucia. Na szczęście fakt, że Tom nie był w stanie postrzegać go jako syna nie uczynił Barty’ego zgorzkniałym. Z tego co widział, Barty nawet nie miał do niego o to pretensji.

\- Tom i ja – zaczął mówić, zanim naprawdę o tym pomyślał – znamy się bardzo dobrze. Zaakceptował mnie jako równego sobie, bo wiem jak go zabić. Z drugiej strony, zna prawdę o mnie. On zna prawdziwego mnie, nie Chłopca, Który Przeżył, nie Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Można powiedzieć, że szanujemy siebie nawzajem i wiemy jak siebie zniszczyć, ale zdecydowaliśmy się tego nie robić.

\- Możesz go zabić? – zapytał surowym głosem.

\- Tak, wiem jak go zabić.

\- A on cię puścił, tak po prostu?

\- Ufa mi – stwierdził Harry, całkowicie w to wierząc. Tom dał mu swoją duszę. W każdym innym wypadku uznałby to za całkiem miłe i słodkie, jednak w ich przypadku takie nie było. Tom oddał mu swoją duszę. Dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem był to wypadek, ale za drugim był to już zamierzony ruch, dowód zaufania.

\- On nie ufa nikomu – oznajmił Barty.

\- Nie jestem byle kimś – stwierdził bez arogancji czy zadowolenia z siebie. To był fakt. Nie był byle kimś.

\- Tak mi się właśnie wydaje –szepnął Barty.

Akceptacja Barty’ego sprawiła, że Harry się uśmiechnął. Jeśli tylko innych śmierciożerców udałoby się tak łatwo przekonać.

* * *

Harry dziękował Merlinowi, kiedy pukanie do drzwi przerwało tyradę Snape. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby ten drań ponownie spróbował użyć w stosunku do niego legilimencji, ale Snape najwyraźniej był ostrożny. Tylko patrzył i uśmiechał się szyderczo, odbierając mu punkty za samo oddychanie. Przynajmniej nie powiedział Dumbledore’owi o tym, co zrobił. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, że tego nie uczynił. Dumbledore nie rzucił mu wrogiego spojrzenia i nie dojrzał rozczarowania w jego niebieskich oczach.

To był Colin Creevey i Harry przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tam był. Sprawdzanie różdżek. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. Już nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Ritą.

\- Tak? – powiedział krótko Snape.

\- Panie profesorze, mam zaprowadzić Harry’ego Pottera na górę.

Snape spojrzał znad swojego haczykowatego nosa na Colina, z którego twarzy natychmiast zniknął uśmiech.

\- Potter ma jeszcze przed sobą całą godzinę eliksirów – wycedził. – Przyjdzie na górę, kiedy skończy się lekcja.

Colin poczerwieniał.

\- Ale…panie profesorze… pan Bagman chce go natychmiast widzieć – wyjąkał. – Mają stawić się wszyscy reprezentanci. Chyba chcą im zrobić zdjęcia…

Prawie zachichotał, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak bardzo był zakłopotany, gdy Colin powiedział to pierwszym razem. Chociaż patrząc na Rona zauważył, że zachowywał się tak samo jak w poprzednim życiu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – warknął Snape. - Potter, zostaw tu swoje rzeczy. Masz tu później wrócić, sprawdzę skuteczność twojego antidotum.

\- Ale…panie profesorze… on ma swoje rzeczy zabrać ze sobą – zapiszczał Colin. – Wszyscy reprezentanci…

\- Dosyć! Potter, zabieraj torbę i zejdź mi z oczu!

Harry nie spieszył się, pakując swoje rzeczy. Snape już go nie przerażał. Poza tym, co on mógł mu zrobić? Dać szlaban? Słynne odznaki POTTER CUCHNIE również nie były nigdzie widoczne, więc szyderstwa ze strony Ślizgonów naprawdę zupełnie go nie obchodziły.

Droga do klasy była dłuższa niż Harry ją pamiętał. Choć mogło to być spowodowane faktem, że odkąd opuścili laboratorium eliksirów, Colin nawet na chwilę nie przestał mówić.

Kiedy wreszcie się rozdzielili, prawie westchnął z ulgą.

\- Oto i on! Zawodnik numer cztery! Wejdź, Harry, wejdź…nie ma się czego bać, to tylko ceremonia sprawdzenia różdżek, reszta sędziów zaraz przybędzie… - powiedział Bagman, kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły i Harry skrzywił się lekko. Zapomniał jaki wesoły był ten człowiek. - Musimy sprawdzić czy wasze różdżki są w pełni sprawne, czy nie będzie żadnych problemów, sam rozumiesz, przecież to będą wasze podstawowe narzędzia przy rozwiązywaniu kolejnych zadań – powiedział Bagman. – Ekspert już jest, rozmawia na górze z profesorem Dumbledore’em. A potem będzie mała sesja zdjęciowa. To jest Rita Skeeter – dodał, wskazując czarownicę w karmazynowej szacie i Harry musiał się mocno pilnować, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. – Pisze mały artykulik dla „Proroka Codziennego”...

\- Może nie taki mały, Ludo – przerwała mu Rita, przypatrując się Harry’emu. – Czy mogłabym zamienić słówko z Harrym, zanim zaczniemy? – spytała Bagmana, wciąż wpatrując się w Harry’ego. – Najmłodszy reprezentant, sam rozumiesz… żeby trochę ubarwić artykuł…

\- Oczywiście! – krzyknął Bagman. – To znaczy… jeśli Harry nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

 _Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko_ …- wymruczał Harry w myślach.

\- Cudownie – powiedziała Rita i po chwili z zadziwiającą siłą zacisnęła szkarłatne szpony na przedramieniu Harry’ego, i pchnęła pobliskie drzwi. – Niepotrzebne nam to całe zamieszanie, prawda? – powiedziała. – Popatrzmy… ach, tak, tu jest miło i przytulnie.

Było to pomieszczenie na miotły i Harry zachichotał. Po raz pierwszy od chwili, kiedy go zobaczyła, Rita przestała mówić i naprawdę na niego spojrzała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i jej fałszywy uśmieszek na chwilę zniknął z jej twarzy.

\- Witaj Rito – powiedział grzecznie, opierając się o ścianę. - Zastanawiam się czy to ty będziesz pisać o Turnieju. Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Jej uśmiech powrócił na miejsce i zachciało mu się śmiać.

\- Och? Nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteś fanem – powiedziała, starając się, choć bez rezultatu, wyglądać uwodzicielsko. Omal nie wybuchnął szyderczym śmiechem. Nie dotknąłby jej, nawet jeżeli byłaby ostatnią istotą na ziemi. Mógł przelecieć zarówno kobiety i mężczyzn, wojna uczyniła go dość otwartym na to, z kim dzielił łóżko. Szukali pociechy gdzie tylko mogli, ale zachował swoje standardy.

\- Tak, fan.. – mruknął. – Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności, – powiedział z uśmiechem – zwłaszcza twych zdolności do transmutacji – zauważył jak zbladła i uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Więc… jeśli chodzi o wywiad…

\- Och, tak – Rita wzięła się w garść. Wyjęła swój pergamin i pióro. Był zadowolony, że nie użyła samonotującego pióra. Była przynajmniej na tyle inteligentna, że nie musiał postarać się bardziej, aby uświadomić jej, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowała.

\- Tak więc, panie Potter…

\- Możesz mówić do mnie Harry – przerwał jej, z trudem powstrzymując chichot. Ta rozmowa była tak różna w porównaniu z pierwszym wywiadem. 

\- Tak więc Harry, co sądzisz o uczestnictwie w tym niebezpiecznym Turnieju? – spytała.

Uśmiechnął się i był tak grzeczny jak to tylko możliwe. Była to doskonała okazja, aby zyskać poparcie społeczeństwa szczególnie, że miał Ritę w garści. Jeśli będzie się zachowywała, nie będzie musiał ograniczyć jej swobody. Miała zaczarowane pióro i chciał, żeby go używała, ale oczekiwał, że jeśli chodzi o niego, to będzie trzymała swoje szpony z daleka.

Tym razem, kiedy Dumbledore wtargnął do środka, ich chwila razem była znacznie bardziej owocna. Ona dostała wywiad, a on będzie miał dobrą reklamę. Rita już o to zadba.

\- Dumbledore! – zawołała Rita z rozanieloną miną, brzmiąc mniej fałszywie niż poprzednim razem. – Jak się miewasz? – zapytała, wstając i wyciągając ku niemu swoją wielką, męską łapę. – Mam nadzieję, że czytałeś w lecie mój tekst o konferencji Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów?

\- Czarująco paskudny – rzekł Dumbledore, a oczy mu zamigotały. – Podobał mi się zwłaszcza ten kawałek o mnie jako skretyniałym dinozaurze.

Harry z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Musi zapytać Toma czy widział ten artykuł. Był pewien, że i jemu się on spodoba.

\- Chciałabym tylko wskazać, że niektóre z twoich poglądów są nieco przestarzałe i że wielu zwykłych, normalnych czarodziejów…

\- Z rozkoszą poznałbym powody takiego grubiaństwa, Rito – przerwał jej Dumbledore, a Harry miał ochotę się nadąsać. Chciał wiedzieć, co czarodzieje na ulicach myśleli o jego pomysłach. Nie żeby ufał czemukolwiek, co wyszło spod pióra Rity, ale było to lepsze niż nic.– Ale obawiam się, że będziemy to musieli przedyskutować później. Zaraz ma się rozpocząć sprawdzanie różdżek, a nie może się rozpocząć, jeśli jeden z reprezentantów będzie ukryty w komórce na miotły.

Sprawdzanie różdżek było takie jak zapamiętał i cieszył się, kiedy dobiegło końca. Miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Mimo to, kładąc się spać, miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał.

* * *

Przypomniał sobie następnego popołudnia, kiedy znów ukrywał się w kwaterach Barty’ego.

Artykuł, jaki napisała o nim Rita był bardzo efektowny i osiągnął to, co zamierzał. Jednak, ku jego niezadowoleniu, nie tylko zwiększył on obsesyjność jego fanek, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że do tej hordy uczniów polujących na okazję, aby pocieszyć biednego Chłopca, Który przeżył, dołączyli również chłopcy.

Chociaż, bez względu jak straszna była ta sytuacja, zapomniał o czymś innym. Bawił się z Barty’m, choć śmierciożerca powiedziałby raczej, że go dręczy, testując na nim swoje moce żywiołów, kiedy do pomieszczenia wleciała sowa, z przywiązaną do nóżki czerwoną kopertą i usiadła obok niego.

Patrzył na nią z przerażeniem przez kilka sekund. Tak skupił się na tej koszmarnej kopercie, że zupełnie zignorował chichot Barty’ego. Rozejrzał się, aby sprawdzić czy gdzieś w pobliżu nie było nikogo _, kogokolwiek_ , do kogo mógł być zaadresowany ten wyjec.

Koperta zaczęła się tlić i drżącymi dłońmi odwiązał go od nóżki sowy. Odleciała, gdy tylko to zrobił, a list eksplodował.

\- HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE, KIEDY TYLKO DORWĘ CIĘ W SWOJE RĘCE, TO… TO… JESZCZE NIE WIEM CO, ALE COŚ ZROBIĘ! CZY TY CHCESZ PRZYPRAWIĆ MNIE O ZAWAŁ SERCA? O TO CI CHODZI? JEŚLI TAK, TO JESTEŚ NA DOBREJ DRODZE, BY TO OSIĄGNĄĆ! Tak, teraz kiedy już to z siebie wyrzuciłem, jest mi znacznie lepiej – wyjec kontynuował normalnym głosem i Harry poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Był jednak zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby poczuć ulgę, kiedy ten przestał krzyczeć. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że zostałeś wciągnięty do Turnieju? Po tym śnie, o którym opowiadałeś mi w lecie… - nadawca westchnął. – Przepraszam, że krzyczałem, ale martwię się o ciebie Harry. Będę niebawem w Hogsmeade i kiedy tam dotrę, wyślę ci list, więc będziemy mogli się spotkać. Nawet nie próbuj mnie odciągać do tego pomysłu. Zobaczymy się wkrótce, szczeniaczku. Och, zapomniałbym. Nie martw się, że ktoś usłyszy to, co powiedziałem. Zaczarowałem list i tylko ludzie, którzy znają prawdę o mnie i którym ufasz, będą mogli usłyszeć jego treść. Wszyscy inni usłyszą wyznanie miłości od fanki…. Potraktuj to jako zemstę za to, że mnie tak zmartwiłeś.

Cóż, teraz już wiedział o czym zapomniał. Nie powiedział Syriuszowi o Turnieju. Nie dziwiło go, że o tym zapomniał. Miał wiele rzeczy na głowie i choć obiecał tacie, że pomyśli o rozmowie z Syriuszem i powiedzeniu mu prawdy, odkładał to na później. Dawno nie widział Syriusza. Nawet po tym jak przeżył swoje życie i miał dzieci, rana po śmierci Syriusza się nie zagoiła. Nigdy nie pochodził się z jego śmiercią i gdy po wojnie każdy starał się jakoś ułożyć swoje życie pomimo strat, on po prostu się dopasował. A teraz… Teraz nie był pewien jak zareaguje, widząc ponownie Syriusza.

\- Cóż… Black zawsze miał dużą pojemność płuc – mruknął Barty i Harry z wysiłkiem ukrył malujące się na jego twarzy zaskoczenie. Barty słyszał, co mówił Syriusz? Ufał Barty’emu? Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo zbliżył się do tego człowieka. Choć może nie powinien być aż tak zaskoczony. Barty był jedyną osobą, oprócz Toma, przy której mógł naprawdę być sobą, bez obawy o jakiekolwiek konsekwencje.

Zaśmiał się na widok jego niewielkiego uśmiechu.

\- W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam – mruknął. – Musiał to odziedziczyć po matce – zauważył, przypominając sobie piekielny obraz Walburgi Black.

Barty zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem zaczął się śmiać.

\- Wiesz co? – zapytał pomiędzy szaleńczym chichotem. – Myślę, że masz rację. Przyjaźniłem się z Regulusem, bratem Blacka i poznałem ich matkę – wzdrygnął się, kiedy to powiedział i Harry doskonale go rozumiał. Jeśli konfrontacja z obrazem była jaka była, to co dopiero spotkanie twarzą w twarz?

\- Więc, co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał go Barty, kiedy się uspokoił.

\- Co? Z czym?

\- Z Blackiem. Wie, że przyłączyłeś się do Czarnego Pana?

\- Nie wie. Nie wie nikt poza tobą.

Zauważył współczucie na twarzy Barty’ego i prychnął. Nie potrzebował jego współczucia. Wiedział, ze prawdopodobnie straci wszystkich przyjaciół, kiedy ludzie dowiedzą się, że wybrał stronę Voldemorta. Nigdy by tego nie zrozumieli. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie dowiedzą się, z jakiego powodu się zmienił, co uczyniło go tym, czym był. Nie był już naiwnym dzieckiem. Nawet jeżeli przeklną jego imię, dzień w którym się narodził, nie obchodziło go ich zdanie. Już nie. Nie zależało mu na tym już od dłuższego czasu. Mimo to nie chciał okłamywać samego siebie. Wiedział, że go to bardzo zaboli, kiedy odwrócą się od niego, ale wiedział również, że się z tego powodu nie załamie.

\- Potrzebuję, żebyś krył mnie dzisiejszej nocy – powiedział nagle. – Będę przebywał poza Hogwartem dłużej niż robiłem to dotychczas - nadszedł czas, aby wprowadzić plan w życie.

Dobry nastrój Barty’ego uleciał w momencie, lecz tylko skłonił głowę.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, mój Panie – odpowiedział, a na ustach Harry’ego pojawił się mały, złośliwy uśmieszek. Nadszedł czas zmienić świat.

* * *

\- Niezły artykuł – to była pierwsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał z ust Toma, kiedy wszedł do jego gabinetu.

\- Wiem – odparł, rozkładając się na fotelu przed jego biurkiem. – To miejsce wygląda inaczej – odezwał, rozglądając się. Zauważył to jak tylko wszedł do Dworu Riddle’ów.

\- Teraz, kiedy mam ciało, mogę zadbać o stan Dworu.

\- Dziwi mnie, że to robisz. Z tego co wiem, to nienawidzisz wszystkiego, co związane z twoim ojcem.

Tom westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu. Czasami zapominał jak dobrze zna go Harry. Wszystkie jego mroczne sekrety nie były już tajemnicą, a przynajmniej nie dla Harry’ego.

\- Zgadza się – odparł, patrząc w te zielone, śmiercionośne oczy. – Ale czas, aby uczynić ten dom moim własnym. Nie chcę im niczego oddawać – odpowiedział, a Harry kiwnął głową.

Tak, doskonale rozumiał to pragnienie. Doświadczył tego samego, czyż nie? Kiedy mugole zaczęli zabijać wszystkich wokoło, nie opuścił swojego domu, nie pozwolił im czegokolwiek sobie odebrać.

\- Jutro będę wznosił bariery bezpieczeństwa – poinformował go Tom. – Będę potrzebował twojej krwi, aby uczynić cię jednym z wtajemniczonych.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Te drobne gesty ze strony Toma pokazywały jak bardzo mu ufał. To było… z braku lepszego słowa - wzruszające. Naprawdę nie sądził, że Tom będzie aż tak zaangażowany w tą współpracę. Myślał, że Tom podjął tylko decyzję, żeby go nie zabijać, ale nic poza tym.

\- Zastanawiałem się - Harry zdecydował się powoli zmienić temat wiedząc, że Tom wciąż nie do końca oswoił się ze swoim… człowieczeństwem. – Nie miałbyś ochoty na małe polowanie?

Natychmiast zyskał zainteresowanie Toma.

\- Polowanie? – starał się brzmieć obojętnie, ale nie był w stanie całkowicie ukryć podniecenia w swoich oczach.

\- Tak. Myślę, że już czas, byśmy spędzili razem trochę czasu – zauważył Harry.

Tom roześmiał się, a w jego oczach błyszczała sadystyczna radość. Ten złośliwy uśmiech i szkarłatne oczy nadały mu wyglądu demona i Harry zaśmiał się złośliwie. Wiedział, że ich wspólna gra dostarczy mu wiele radości, może nawet za wiele.

\- Tak więc, nie wahaj się… Ruszajmy na polowanie, mój drogi Harry – wymruczał.

* * *

Już kiedy się obudził wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Był w swoim pokoju, wiedział jednak, czuł, że coś było _nie tak_. Tak jakby znajdowało się tam coś, czego tam nie powinno być…

\- Czuje nas – powiedział zimny, grobowy głos. Zaskoczyło go to tak bardzo, że omal nie wyskoczył z łóżka.

\- Tak, to prezent krwi, której tak nienawidzi i tak bardzo zazdrości – zauważył inny głos.

Coś w tonie tych głosów sprawiło, że przebiegł go dreszcz. Tak jak czuł, że coś było nie w porządku, tak teraz wiedział, że znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Światło powoli rozjaśniło pokój i zobaczył dwójkę stojących obok siebie ludzi. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie. Wiedział, kim byli.

Może nie był w stanie czarować, ale wychował się w czasie wojny w Magicznym Świecie. Miał jedenaście lat, kiedy ta wojna się zakończyła i dwanaście, kiedy jego rodzice zostawili go w sierocińcu.

Przypomniał sobie jak pewnego dnia ojciec wrócił do domu, wyglądając jakby zobaczył potwora. Powiedział matce, że widział Jego, że wyglądał jak upadły anioł, choć miał oczy diabła. Czarny Pan.

Drugi… cóż, nie widział go nigdy, ale blizna mówiła sama za siebie. _Ich_ Zbawiciel. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

Przez chwilę myślał, że to koszmar. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie. Jeden z nich powinien być martwy, a drugi… wątpił, żeby istniał jakikolwiek powód, aby znajdowali się tam oboje oprócz opcji, że był to po prostu koszmarny sen.

\- _Crucio._

Głos był miękki, mógłby przysiąc, że dosłyszał w nim swego rodzaju czułość. Jednak wszystkie myśli opuściły jego umysł, gdy uderzyła go klątwa. Zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy nieludzki krzyk opuścił usta mężczyzny. Jak długo pragnął go usłyszeć? Jak długo marzył, aby go usłyszeć? Nie był pewien, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to przechodziło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

W pewnym sensie Tom wiedział, że Harry nie był już tym samym chłopcem, którego poznał. Wiedział, że się zmienił. Nic jednak tak bardzo mu tego nie uświadomiło jak oglądanie, jak torturował znajdującego się przed nimi mężczyznę. Nie chodziło nawet o same tortury, tylko o wyraz jego oczu. Lśniły dzikim podnieceniem i Tom był pewien, że nigdy nie widział czegoś bardziej zapierającego dech w piersi niż ten widok.

Widok jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył kogoś torturował był _tak bardzo_ nie na miejscu.

Może dlatego tak bardzo mu się to podobało.

Harry przerwał klątwę i roześmiał się, kiedy mężczyzna skulił się, płacząc i błagając.

\- Chcesz się również pobawić, Tom? – zaoferował hojnie.

\- Jaki ty jesteś wspaniałomyślny – mruknął Tom. – Sądziłem, że idziemy na polowanie… To nie jest polowanie – zauważył.

Harry pokiwał głową z powagą, kompletnie ignorując człowieka, który próbował odczołgać się jak najdalej od nich.

\- Masz rację, – odpowiedział – przepraszam. Obiecałem ci polowanie, więc je dostaniesz – zapewnił.

Szybko ogłuszył mężczyznę i zmienił go w małą, drewnianą figurkę. Włożył ją do kieszeni i odwrócił się.

Tom wiedział o co prosił Harry, kiedy odwrócił się do niego, wyciągając rękę. Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć zanim chwycił go za ramię, przygotowując się do teleportacji łącznej. To, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ukazywało jakim darzył go zaufaniem. Działał bez dokładnej analizy każdego, nawet najmniejszego strzępu informacji. To było o niego bardzo nie podobne. Domyślił się jednak, że to przez to, że Harry jest inny niż wszyscy, których do tej pory spotkał. To musiało mieć jakiś wpływ na to, jak się przy nim zachowywał, czyż nie?

Pojawili się na leśnej polanie i Tom rozejrzał się z ciekawością.

Harry wyjął figurkę i postawił ją na poszyciu. Przemienił ją z powrotem i cofnął _Drętwotę_.

\- Jeśli zdołasz wydostać się z lasu, przeżyjesz – powiedział do mężczyzny Harry. – Dostaniesz pięć minut przewagi – kiedy minęło kilka sekund, a mężczyzna nadal leżał, patrząc na nich z przerażeniem, Harry wykonał rękami przeganiający ruch. – Tik-tak.

Mężczyzna oddalił się od nich tak szybko jak tylko mógł, co chwilę się potykając. Chichot Harry’ego poniósł się po cichym lecie.

\- Marzyłem o tym od bardzo dawna – wymamrotał.

Tom przytaknął. Mimo że Harry nie powiedział mu, kto to był, potrafił się domyślić.

Charłak, który skazał ich na śmierć.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi jak się nazywa – zauważył Tom.

\- Nazywa się Jason White, choć jego biologiczni rodzice nadali mu imię Lucian Jason Bletchey.

Bletchey? Znał tą rodzinę. Byli to mroczni czarodzieje czystej krwi, ale nigdy do niego nie dołączyli. Nie wiedział, że ich dziecko było charłakiem.

\- Gotowy na polowanie? – zapytał go Harry, z lekko maniakalnym uśmiechem na ustach i nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Oczywiście.

Harry zachichotał i wbiegł do lasu. Czuł, że Tom podąża za nim. Podążył za słabą aurą magii pochodzącą od White. Przepełniała go krążąca w jego żyłach adrenalina. Pozwolił swojej magii płynąć czuł, jak dołącza do niej magia Toma. Wiedział, że bawił się tym polowaniem równie mocno jak on sam.

Nagle Tom się zatrzymał i Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Albo się zgubił, albo próbuje wyprowadzić nas w pole – wyjaśnił Tom. Zamknął oczy, zrozumiał co jego towarzysz miał na myśli. Magiczny ślad rozchodził się w trzech różnych kierunkach i ciężko było powiedzieć, który z nich był wcześniejszy, ponieważ nie było pomiędzy nimi więcej niż minuta lub dwie różnicy. 

\- Wygrywa ten, który znajdzie go pierwszy? – zaproponował Harry.

\- Hmm… A jaka będzie nagroda?

\- A co byś chciał? – zapytał, odrobinę nieufnie.

\- Chcę, żebyś spełnił jedno moje życzenie. Tylko jedno, bez marudzenia – widząc niezdecydowanie Harry’ego, dodał. – Nie będzie to nic, co mogłoby ci w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić. Sądzę, że nawet gdybym chciał coś takiego zrobić, to twój ojciec by mi na to nie pozwolił.

Harry rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął.

\- W porządku. A co ja będę z tego miał?

\- Przyjemność z mojego towarzystwa? – zasugerował Tom, na co Harry się roześmiał.

\- Naprawdę, Tom… Nie jestem pewien czy byłbyś w stanie mnie zadowolić – zaśmiał się ponownie, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Toma i pobiegł w wybranym przed siebie kierunku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to powiedział, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Szczerze mówiąc… Tom był całkiem przystojny. Mimo to nie zamierzał angażować się z nim w cokolwiek. Może i odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek, ale nie oznaczało to, że razem z tym zniknął jego problem z uczuciami. Zawsze trzymał się z boku i gdyby nie wiedział, że tak nie było, uznałby Toma za socjopatę.

Potrząsnął głową, skupiając się na polowaniu.

Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, kiedy zorientował się, że trop zawracał. Zaklął i przyspieszył. Nie martwił się ucieczką Jasona, ale nie chciał przegrać z Tomem. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógł sobie zażyczyć.

Gdy tylko skupił się na innym szlaku, usłyszał przerażający krzyk, który poniósł się po lesie i zaklął. Wyglądało na to, że Tom go ubiegł.

Podążył za magią Toma i odnalazł ich bez problemu.

White wił się na poszyciu, starając się zedrzeć z siebie skórę.

Zatrzymał się obok Toma, obserwując jego dzieło.

\- Co na niego rzuciłeś? – zapytał z ciekawością.

\- Tylko taką małą klątwę dzięki której wierzy, że ma robaki pod skórą.

Harry był pod wrażeniem. Znał to zaklęcie, ale zazwyczaj tak nie działało. Rzucało się je bardziej dla żartów, a nie do poważnych celów.

Skrzywił się jednak, kiedy zobaczył jak zadowolony z siebie był Tom. Niemal zapomniał o tym, że przegrał.

Tom cofnął klątwę i pozwolił White’owi złapać oddech. Nie mogli przecież skończyć zabawy zbyt wcześnie.

\- Dlaczego? – szepnął przerażony White.

\- Dlaczego co? – zapytał Harry, mimo że doskonale wiedział o co mu chodziło.

\- Dlaczego to robicie?

\- Otrzymujesz karę za swoje grzechy – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Grzechy? Jakie grzechy? Ja nic nie zrobiłem! – dziwiło go, że White był w stanie na nich krzyczeć.

\- Nie. Nie, zrobiłeś – szepnął Harry. – I nigdy nie zrobisz – stwierdził ostro. – Nie myśl, że nie wiem co kryje się w twojej głowie. Nienawidzisz nas, bo posiadamy coś, czego ty nigdy mieć nie będziesz. Myślisz, że pozwolę ci nas zniszczyć? Myślisz, że pozwolę ci żyć wiedząc jakie stanowisz dla nas zagrożenie?

\- Nie nienawidzę was! – wykrzyknął White. – Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy. Nigdy nic nie zrobię ani wam, ani nikomu. Błagam! – ostatnie słowo praktycznie wyskamlał, jako że jego siły wreszcie go opuściły.

\- Właśnie, że tak. Zazdrościsz nam. Nie próbuj nas okłamywać – warknął Harry i White zwinął się w kłębek. – Umrzesz za swoje przyszłe grzechy.

-Nie. Nie, nie, nie , nie. Proszę – błagał White.

\- _Crucio_! – warknął Harry. Nienawidził tego, że White wyglądał tak żałośnie. Nie miał prawa błagać. Nie miał prawa wyglądać tak bezbronnie.

\- Jeśli nie przerwiesz zaklęcia sprawisz, że zanim go zabijemy utraci zmysły – zauważył Tom, ale nie zrobił nic, aby powstrzymać Harry’ego. Wiedział jakie uczucia go przepełniały. Nie musiał przeżyć wojny, żeby wiedzieć w jakiej okropnej sytuacji znaleźli się czarodzieje i jak wiele cierpienia spowodował leżący przed nimi człowiek. Do Harry’ego należał wybór, co z nim zrobić. Rozumiał jego pragnienie zemsty. Musiał się tylko upewnić, że Harry, którego uważał za równego sobie, nie zatraci się w tym uczuciu.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, nieco zaskoczony tym, że głos Toma sprawił, że natychmiast się uspokoił i przerwał klątwę.

\- Twoja kolej – powiedział Tomowi, uśmiechając się, kiedy dostrzegł w jego oczach sadystyczną przyjemność.

\- Z rozkoszą się nim zajmę.

Patrzył jak Tom torturuje White’a i musiał przyznać, że zmienił ten akt w prawdziwą sztukę. Każdy krzyk był jak muzyka, a Tom poruszał się z gracją, która przywodziła na myśl taniec. Nie podejrzewał, że tortury mogły być tak hipnotyzująco piękne.

\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? – zapytał po jakimś czasie Tom sprawiając, że White zawisł w powietrzu tuż przed nimi.

\- Zabić – odpowiedział Harry, jakby było to najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Tak, tego się akurat domyślam. Zastanawiam się jednak czy chcesz, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że było to morderstwo, czy wolisz raczej, żeby sądzili, że odszedł we śnie na zawał lub coś w tym stylu?

\- Czy to ważne? – zapytał Harry. Nie zależało mu na niczym poza tym, żeby ujrzeć go martwego.

\- Będzie miało to wpływ na to, jakiej klątwy na nim użyjemy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Bądź kreatywny.

Uśmiech, który otrzymał w odpowiedzi, był przesycony złem i wiedział, że było z nim coś nie tak, gdy pomyślał tylko o tym, że Tom wyglądał całkiem urzekająco.

\- Stworzyłem tą klątwę tydzień przed tym, jak spotkał mnie mały wypadek, w wyniku którego utraciłem ciało, tak więc nie miałem okazji jej wypróbować. Chcesz zobaczyć jak działa? – zapytał, a Harry roześmiał się widząc, że Tom był tak podekscytowany jak dziecko, że może dostać wszystkie smakołyki ze sklepu ze słodyczami.

\- Oczywiście – odparł z uśmiechem.

* * *

_**(Ostrzeżenie dla czytelników o słabych nerwach. Zaczynają się bardziej krwawe tortury. Jeśli ktoś nie jest w stanie tego czytać, proszę opuścić ten fragment.)**_

* * *

\- _Ukate Bidragen_ – szepnął Tom i jasny, purpurowy strumień wystrzelił z jego różdżki, uderzając w White’a. 

Harry oglądał z fascynacją jak pasy skóry zdzierane były z pleców mężczyzny. Był to dość powolny proces i jeśli sądzić po wrzaskach White’a, naprawdę bolesny.

\- Stworzyłeś to? – zapytał Harry z odrobiną podziwu w głosie.

Może i miał prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, ale nigdy nie stworzył żadnego zaklęcia. Przed wojną poświęcił się byciu aurorem i nauce Czarnej Magii oraz temu, jak się przed nią bronić. W czasie wojny liczyło się tylko przetrwanie. Po wojnie… cóż, ten etap historii po prostu nie istniał.

\- Naprawdę jesteś najwspanialszym czarodziejem, jaki się urodził – wyszeptał.

Tom był ogromnie z siebie zadowolony. Był próżnym człowiekiem i świadomość, że Harry uważał go za geniusza tylko uwydatniła jego ego. Nie, żeby tego potrzebował, ale nie miał powodów do narzekań.

\- To nie była łacina, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Tom, patrząc z ciekawością kolejny pas skóry, który upadł na ziemię. – Nie wszystkie czary są po łacinie. Wiesz, że kojarzymy słowa z naszymi czarami?

\- Jest tak, bo w ten sposób łatwiej sprawić, żeby magia wykonała to, co chcemy. Skupiamy się bardziej myśląc o słowie, mając w myślach pożądany efekt - odpowiedział Harry, częściowo ignorując krzyki i skowyt White’a.

\- Zgadza się. To jest również powód, dlaczego większość czarów jest po łacinie. Łatwo się jej nauczyć i wiedząc, co oznaczają inkantacje, łatwiej nam panować nad naszą magią. To jednak nie oznacza, że nie możemy korzystać z innych języków. Robi tak wiele rodzin, które tworzą swoje własne zaklęcia. Chodzi głównie o to, aby inni ludzie z nich nie korzystali, a przynajmniej nie poprawnie. W wielu z tych przypadków kluczem jest wymowa. Choć, wiesz dobrze, że jeśli dogłębnie zgłębisz sztukę magii, dobrze się skupisz, a twoja wola będzie wystarczająco silna, to nie będziesz potrzebował słów.

Harry skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Rzeczywiście miało to sens. Oczywiście, wiedział większość z tego, co usłyszał, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że Tom posiadał większą wiedzę od niego. Poza tym, Tom był geniuszem.

\- Pozwól mi spróbować – stwierdził, a Tom kiwnął głową, cofając rzucone na White’a zaklęcie.

\- _Ukate Bidragen_ –przekleństwo uderzyło w White’a, ale Harry od razu wiedział, że nie rzucił klątwy poprawnie. Pasy skóry nie odrywały się całkowicie od ciała mężczyzny. Po prostu zwisały z jego pleców. Zignorował wycie White’a i spojrzał na Toma.

\- Musisz poprawić wymowę – polecił mu Tom.

Harry zdołał rzucić tę klątwę idealnie dopiero po dwóch kolejnych próbach.

Z chorą ciekawością przyglądał się mężczyźnie, który unosił się przed nimi w powietrzu.

\- Zadbałeś o to, aby nie stracił przytomności?

Tom wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Tak i to również trzyma go przy życiu, a przynajmniej na razie.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Związałem go z moją magią. Nie umrze tak długo, jak podtrzymuje go moja magia.

\- Proszę. Nie. Błagam…

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc to zawodzenie.

\- Proszę. Proszę.

\- Proszę, co? – zapytał, chichocząc.

\- Pozwól mi umrzeć – wyszeptał chrapliwie, a Harry roześmiał się.

\- Uważasz, że śmierć będzie dla ciebie łaską?

Tom zdołał powstrzymać dreszcz, który prawie przebiegł mu po plecach. Wrogowie Harry’ego mieli nigdy nie zaznać pokoju. Dla wielu śmierć była miłosierdziem, wolnością. Ale dla wrogów Pottera… Mieli cierpieć, aż Harry uzna, że zapłacili za swoje uczynki. To czy będą żywi, czy martwi, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Przeczuwał, że jeżeli piekło nie istniało, to Harry stworzy je dla tych, którzy jego zdaniem zasłużyli na to, aby się w nim znaleźć. Czy to oznaczało, że Harry stanie się Diabłem?

Nie po raz pierwszy Tom cieszył się, że nie był już wrogiem Harry’ego.

\- Zapewniam cię… nie będzie – głos Harry’ego był zimny, bezlitosny i na twarzy Toma pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznawać, ale podobała mu się ta strona Harry’ego. To, jaką stał się mroczną i pokręconą osobą.

Współczuł Harry’emu cierpienia, przez które musiał przejść, ale cieszył się, że uczyniło go to osobą, którą był teraz. Był pokręcony, mroczny, okrutny i bezlitosny, dokładnie tak jak on sam. Ale, przede wszystkim, doznał równie wielu krzywd.

\- Dlaczego nie pochwalisz się choć odrobiną swoich umiejętności? – zapytał go Tom.

Harry zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Tak naprawdę to nigdy wcześniej nie torturowałem nikogo dla zabawy – przyznał Harry.

\- Musisz spróbować. To naprawdę pomaga.

Harry prychnął i posłał Tomowi chłopięcy uśmiech.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – spojrzał ponownie na White’a, a wyraz jego twarzy przywodził na myśl dzikie zwierzę. – _Defodio_.

Rozdzierający krzyk poniósł się echem po lesie, kiedy prawe oko White’a zostało wyrwane z oczodołu. Spadło na poszycie z mokrym _plaśnięciem_. 

\- Nie znam zbyt wielu klątw, które służą do tortur. Potrafię jednak być kreatywny jeśli chodzi o użycie tych zaklęć, które znam.

\- Widzę – głos Toma był niemal szeptem i Harry zdziwił się, gdy się odwrócił i dostrzegł w jego oczach głód. Odwrócił wzrok, przenosząc swoją uwagę na White’a i starając się nie myśleć o tym, co ujrzał w tych czerwonych oczach.

Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował, to poczuć miętę do Toma.

Jasnoniebieski promień wyszedł z końca jego różdżki i usłyszał jak łamią się kości w lewym ramieniu White’a. Chwilę później kolejny niebieski promień rozświetlił to miejsce i usłyszał, jak to samo dzieje się z prawą ręką mężczyzny. Zaczął się śmiać. Wyglądało na to, że Tom również chciał się pobawić.

\- _Accio_ – przywołał pogruchotane kości z lewego ramienia mężczyzny, niemal rozrywając je na strzępy.

Chwilę później to samo stało się z jego prawą ręką.

Roześmiał się i odwrócił, żeby spojrzeć na Toma. Jego oczy miały ten radosny wyraz, który sprawiał, że wyglądał na młodego i pełnego życia. Nie był w stanie zapanować nad podziwem, jaki czuł w stosunku do niego.

Uniósł różdżkę, wciąż patrząc na Toma. Jej końcówka świeciła się na jasno zielono. Tom uczynił to samo.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ – szepnęli jednocześnie.

Martwe ciało White’a upadło na ziemię.

* * *

_**Koniec tortur** _

* * *

\- Ale zabawa – zauważył Harry, a Tom się roześmiał.

\- Wracamy do domu? – zapytał, a Harry skinął głową. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczął postrzegać Dwór Riddle’ów jako swój dom.

Aportowali się i już chwilę później byli w biurze Toma, siedząc w fotelach przed kominkiem.

\- Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, aby zabrać mnie na polowanie? – zapytał Tom, kiedy nalał sobie i Harry’emu po kieliszku czerwonego wina.

Harry potrząsnął głową, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

\- Myślę, że musimy omówić kilka rzeczy. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Syriusza.

\- Co z Blackiem?

\- Jeden z twoich horkruksów znajduje się na Grimmauld Place. Z pomocą Syriusza najłatwiej będzie go odzyskać. Tylko że będzie trzeba mu powiedzieć prawdę, a przynajmniej o tym, że zdecydowałem się stanąć po twojej stronie.

\- My? – głos Toma doskonale wyrażał jego niedowierzanie. Pamiętał Blacka. To, że zacznie rzucać w niego klątwami gdy tylko go zobaczy było znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że zechce go wysłuchać.

\- Tak, my. Jesteśmy partnerami . Tego rodzaju decyzje… powinniśmy podejmować je wspólnie. Jeśli nie podoba ci się pomysł, żeby powiedzieć Syriuszowi o twoim powrocie, to tego nie zrobimy – jakaś część Harry’ego miała nadzieję, że tak się właśnie stanie.

\- Co zrobimy, jeśli on tego nie zaakceptuje?

\- Wiesz, że istnieje tysiące sposobów, aby sprawić, że nikomu o niczym nie powie.

Tom wziął kolejny łyk trunku i westchnął. Chciał powiedzieć nie, naprawdę. Mimo to wiedział, jak wiele Black znaczył dla Harry’ego. Odebrał mu już tak wiele, nie chciał zabierać jeszcze więcej. A Harry miał rację, istniało wiele sposobów, aby upewnić się, że Black nie piśnie słówkiem.

\- Kiedy zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? – zapytał równego sobie i zobaczył, jak Harry zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Był pewien, że dla kogoś tak potężnego jak Harry, niepewność była jedną z najbardziej prozaicznych rzeczy na świecie.

\- W przyszły weekend spotykam się z nim w Hogsmeade. Przyprowadzę go tu. Zgadzasz się na to?

\- Tak. Musisz tu jutro przyjść, abym mógł uwzględnić cię przy tworzeniu osłon i dać ci nad nimi kontrolę. Aż tak się tym denerwujesz? – zapytał Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry po kilku sekundach. – Tak dawno go nie widziałem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie pogodziłem się z jego śmiercią. Nie wiem, jak zareaguje. Jakaś część mnie się tego boi, a z drugiej strony zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi – przyznał. – Nie chcę stracić swojego człowieczeństwa.

\- Harry… - Tom wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie jesteś już człowiekiem. Może i się nim urodziłeś, ale teraz… jesteś synem Śmierci.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Harry, choć brzmiał na odrobinę załamanego z tego powodu. – Po prostu… Boję się, że się w tym zatracę. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Tom kiwnął twierdząco głową. Wiedział dokładnie, co miał na myśli. Z tego co powiedział mu Harry… sam zatracił się w Voldemorcie. Stworzył Voldemorta z konkretnego powodu, ale nigdy nie chciał stać się tylko i wyłącznie nim, bezładną mieszanką złości i nienawiści.

\- Owszem – powiedział. – Nie wiem czy to się stanie… ale mogę ci obiecać, że jeżeli tak się stanie, to zrobię wszystko, aby pomóc ci wrócić do siebie – chociaż tyle mógł zrobić, skoro Harry uczynił to samo z nim.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc szczerość w jego oczach. Sojusz z Tomem bardzo szybko okazał się jedną z najlepszych decyzji jakie kiedykolwiek podjął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudos! Do następnego!


	6. Pocieszenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Betowała Cudowna Zoja

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, który wydobył się z jego ust gdy się obudził w dniu wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Naprawdę obawiał się zbliżającego spotkania z Syriuszem. Był dość przerażony i nie bał się tego przyznać. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie sam na sam ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Dlaczego powiedział Hermionie, żeby z nim nie szła? No tak, ponieważ miał zamiar powiedzieć Syriuszowi, że przyłączył się do Voldemorta. Kto wpadł na ten świetny pomysł? I co ważniejsze, dlaczego do cholery Tom nie wybił mu tego z głowy? Przecież miał teraz być zdrowy na umyśle.

Westchnął. Nie było potrzeby, aby odwlekać to, co nieuniknione. Nie, żeby szedł na ścięcie… to miała być tylko rozmowa chrześniaka z ojcem chrzestnym. Nic więcej. Prychnął. Ta, jasne… nic więcej.

Wstał z łóżka, ignorując nienawistne spojrzenie Rona i przystąpił do swojego porannego rytuału. Powinien wyjść z zamku przed innymi uczniami. W ten sposób zmaleją szansę, że ktoś go zobaczy i postanowi śledzić.

Już prawie opuścił zamek, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Odwrócił się i pognał z powrotem w górę schodów. Nie mógł wziąć ze sobą Hermiony, ale nie oznaczało to, że musiał iść sam.

Kilka minut później wpadł do sypialni Barty’ego, który był wyraźnie zaskoczony tą wizytą. Harry ledwo zdołał uniknąć klątwy, którą rzucił na niego zaspany śmierciożerca.

\- Serio, co jest nie tak z tobą i Tomem? Najpierw rzucacie zaklęcia, a dopiero potem zadajecie pytania – mruknął Harry, patrząc na mężczyznę w łóżku.

\- Harry? – zapytał Barty, mrużąc oczy. Harry nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale uważał, że Barty wyglądał uroczo.– Co ty tutaj robisz? Jak się tu dostałeś? – teraz już wyglądał na bardziej rozbudzonego. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Nie, nieważne, nie chcę wiedzieć. Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną do Hogsmeade – powiedział Harry. – Nie jako Moody – dodał. – Zrób tylko coś ze swoim wyglądem dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce, a potem już możesz być sobą.

Barty nie zareagował. Gapił się tylko na niego i Harry westchnął.

\- Masz dziesięć minut. Będę czekać w salonie – poinformował go, wychodząc. Zaśmiał się słysząc jak Barty przeklął i wygramolił się z łóżka.

Pięć minut później wyszedł z sypialni, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Harry uśmiechnął się, droczenie się z Bartym było naprawdę zabawne.

\- Gotowy do wyjścia? – zapytał, kiedy rzucił na niego zaklęcie atrakcyjności. Barty nadal był sobą, tyle tylko, że wyglądał na siedemnastolatka z pełniejszymi policzkami i ciemniejszymi włosami. To były dość subtelne zmiany, ale i tak wątpliwym było, że ktoś rozpozna w nim Barty’ego Croucha Jr., szczególnie, że miał być martwy.

\- Tak – mruknął Barty. Najwyraźniej nie był on rannym ptaszkiem. – Tylko dokąd dokładnie idziemy?

\- Och… no wiesz, na spotkanie z Syriuszem – odparł, ruszając w drogę i zostawiając Barty’ego w tyle.

\- Dlaczego zabierasz mnie na spotkanie z Blackiem? – zapytał cicho Barty, gdy tylko opuścili teren zamku. Nie było wokół nich zbyt wielu ludzi, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać było niewielkie, ale lepiej było nie kusić losu.

\- Czy muszę mieć jakiś powód? Może po prostu używam Syriusza jako wymówki, żeby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu?

Barty spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

\- Może i jesteś atrakcyjny, ale chciałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – zapytał zakłopotany Harry. Fakt, że nie spodziewał się, że będą prowadzić tą grę we dwoje, ale zaskoczyła go lekko druga część jego odpowiedzi.

Barty zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego. Potem jednak zaczął się śmiać.

\- O co chodzi?

Barty uspokoił się. Potrząsnął głową i niewielki, czuły uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Taki, jakiego Harry jeszcze nie widział. Barty ogólnie był bardzo atrakcyjny, ale ten mały uśmiech sprawił, że wyglądał wspaniale, a Harry o mało się nie zarumienił. Cicho przeklął swoje hormony i bladą cerę. Wstydził się przyznać, ale nigdy nie miał nad tym kontroli, nawet w swoim późniejszym życiu.

\- Chodźmy spotkać się z tym twoim ojcem chrzestnym – powiedział Barty, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą. Wydawał się być znacznie bardziej entuzjastycznie do tego nastawiony niż zaledwie chwilę wcześniej. Harry podążył za nim, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego ciepłą dłoń i przez cały ten przeklinając czas swoje hormony.

Gdy tylko zbliżyli się do drogi prowadzącej do jaskiń, przystanął, ściskając mocniej dłoń Barty’ego. Barty również się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i choć starał się to ukryć, w jego oczach widniało zmartwienie. Jednakże Harry tego nie widział. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w siedzącego na drodze czarnego psa, który przypominał ponuraka. Wziął głęboki oddech. Łapa.

\- Harry.

Harry spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony tym jak blisko stał Barty. 

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał Barty.

\- Jak możesz być tego taki pewien? – nienawidził tego, że brzmiał tak niepewnie. Na Merlina, przecież przeżył wojnę. To nie powinno mieć na niego takiego wpływu. Ale miało i zawsze mieć będzie, ponieważ chodziło o Syriusza.

Duża i ciepła dłoń Barty’ego dotknęła jego policzka. Pogłaskał go kciukiem.

\- Black cię kocha. Zawsze będzie cię kochał. Być może nie zrozumie, może się z tym nie zgodzi, ale wiem, że nigdy nie przestanie cię kochać – odpowiedział Barty, a jego głos był tak delikatny, że Harry się w nim zatracił. Naprawdę kusiło go, aby mu zaufać. Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się do Barty’ego.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął. Stanął na placach i pocałował go w policzek. Roześmiał się, widząc oszołomioną minę Barty’ego.

Spojrzał w kierunku Łapy, który już ich zauważył i merdał ogonem, wyglądając na przerośniętego szczeniaczka. Uśmiechnął się i pociągnął za sobą Barty’ego.

\- Cześć, Łapo – wyszeptał, kiedy byli już blisko niego. – Prowadź.

Łapa przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w Barty’ego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Ufam mu, zna prawdę – wyjaśnił Harry. Omal się nie skrzywił, kiedy Łapa po prostu odwrócił się i poprowadził ich do jaskini, w której się ukrywał. Bał się, że to zaufanie zniknie, gdy tylko Syriusz pozna prawdę.

Kiedy dotarli do jaskini, Syriusz przemienił się z powrotem i zanim ten zdążył choćby mrugnąć, uścisnął Harry’ego. Poczuł, jak stojący obok Barty zesztywniał, ale cieszył się, że śmierciożerca nie zareagował.

\- Syriusz – wyszeptał, odwzajemniając uścisk. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też, szczeniaczku – Harry zachichotał, słysząc to nieszczęsne przezwisko. Brakowało mu tego. Syriusz puścił go, odwracając się w stronę Barty’ego. – Tak więc, kim jest twój przyjaciel?

\- To Barty – odparł Harry, całkowicie ignorując niedowierzające spojrzenie Barty’ego.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Barty. Jestem Syriusz Black, niezwykły masowy morderca – Syriusz ukłonił się z obłąkanym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a Barty roześmiał się.

\- Cóż, w każdym razie nie pominęło cię szaleństwo Blacków – mruknął Barty.

\- Bądź miły – zbeształ go Harry, choć sam również się śmiał.

Harry wyczarował dwie małe kanapy i usiadł na jednej z nich, ciągnąc ze sobą Barty’ego. Nie zauważył wybałuszonych oczu Syriusza. Czasem zapominał, że nie powinien być w stanie użyć niektórych zaklęć.

Syriusz usiadł powoli, przyglądając się Harry’emu z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jak się masz, Syriuszu?

\- W porządku - odpowiedział Syriusz, rozwiewając obawy. – Może nie sypiam w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, ale i tak lepsze to niż Azkaban. A jak ty się czujesz, Harry? Czy masz jakieś podejrzenia co do tego, kto zgłosił cię do turnieju i dlaczego?

\- Właściwie to… wiem, kto umieścił moje nazwisko w Czarze i dlaczego to zrobił. Już się tym zająłem. To jedna z tych rzeczy o których chcę porozmawiać, choć nie wiem od czego zacząć.

\- Początek jest zazwyczaj dobrym miejscem – powiedział po chwili milczenia Syriusz, wyglądając poważniej niż zwykle. Przez to, że zazwyczaj zachowywał się beztrosko, Harry zapomniał, że Syriusz miał niezwykle bystry umysł. Teraz jednak zdawał się bardzo skupiony na tym, co się działo.

\- Racja… początek - wymamrotał. – Nie jestem pewien czy w tym wypadku jest to dobre miejsce, aby zacząć – przyznał. – Pozwól, że zadam ci pytanie - dlaczego nienawidzisz ciemną stronę? Ponieważ jest mroczna czy ze względu na ich politykę?

Syriusz przyglądał mu się przenikliwie, a później zmrużył oczy.

\- Zakładam, że to wszystko jakoś się ze sobą łączy i masz dobry powód, żeby o to pytać – gdy Harry skinął głową, Syriusz rozsiadł się na kanapie. Wyglądał na spokojnego, choć oczy ukazywały coś innego. – W porządku. Nienawidzę polityki. I bez względu na to jak bardzo moja matka życzyła sobie, by było inaczej, jestem Blackiem. Moja magia skłania się bardziej ku Czarnej Magii. Mimo to nie mógłbym, _nie zgadzam_ z ich polityką – Syriusz westchnął, garbiąc się lekko. – Twoi rodzice oczywiście o tym wiedzieli, ale nigdy nie postrzegali mnie przez pryzmat mojej magii.

\- A jeśli ich polityka by się zmieniła?

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Wątpię, żeby Voldemort miał się kiedykolwiek zmienić, Harry. Voldemort to _uosobienie_ Ciemności – odparł poważnie.

Harry skinął głową, nieco zamyślony. Ta odpowiedź prawdopodobnie zdradziła więcej niż Syriusz by chciał. I tak było o wiele lepiej niż myślał Harry.

\- Ufasz mi, Syriuszu?

\- Całym sercem – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i Harry’emu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że po wszystkim co powie i zrobi, odpowiedź pozostanie ta sama.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Syriusza mając nadzieję, że chwyci ją, nie pytając się o nic. Zrobił to i Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ty też, Barty – powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Rzucił nowe zaklęcia obronne, w których nie jesteś uwzględniony.

Barty skinął głową rozumiejąc, dokąd się wybierali. Złapał go za dłoń i nie minęła nawet sekunda, a rozległo się ciche pyk i jaskinia była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć drzemiącego hipogryfa.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz się teleportować – było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powiedział Syriusz tuż po wylądowaniu.

Barty prychnął, ignorując wrogie spojrzenie Harry’ego, co zasługiwało na uznanie. To spojrzenie było naprawdę przerażające, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Szybko przekonasz się, że Harry potrafi wiele rzeczy, o których większość ludzi nie może nawet pomarzyć. Dla twojego własnego dobra lepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu to zaakceptujesz - zauważył Barty.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię przeklął? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry, kiedy zauważył, że jego morderczy wzrok nie przynosi absolutnie żadnych rezultatów. – Możesz już zdjąć z siebie zaklęcie – dodał, cały czas uważnie obserwując Syriusza.

Chwilę później oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się i cofnął się o kilka kroków.

\- Crouch? – jego głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. – Powinieneś być martwy.

\- A ty powinieneś być prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. To zabawne, bo nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek cię widział, kiedy mój Pan nas wzywał – warknął. Barty był uczulony na temat swojej domniemanej śmierci.

\- Barty – to ostrzeżenie wystarczyło, żeby Barty skłonił się przepraszająco. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie był to najlepszy czas, żeby drażnić Syriusza.

Wystarczyło to również, aby uwaga Syriusza skupiła się na nim.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje, Harry? – jego ton nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że to nie było pytanie. Domagał się wyjaśnień, a Harry cieszył się, że Syriusz nie wyciągnął różdżki.

\- To długa historia – odparł Harry. – Po prostu… wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze? – wskazał mu fotel, prawie błagając, aby na nim usiadł.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział powoli Syriusz, zajmując oferowane mu miejsce.

\- Przyłączyłem się do Voldemorta – stwierdził bez ogródek Harry, a Barty prychnął.

\- Poszło całkiem szybko – mruknął śmierciożerca, a Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem śmierciożercą – kontynuował Harry, kiedy Syriusz tylko się w niego wpatrywał. – Nie mam jego znaku – odsłonił przedramię pokazując mu, że nic na nim nie było. – Jestem mu równy. Jestem w pewnym sensie drugim Czarnym Panem. Pod wieloma względami nie zgadzam się z polityką, jaką prowadził w czasie poprzedniej wojny. Nie wierzę w czystość krwi – podkreślił nieco ostatnie zdanie. – Czuję jednak odrazę w stosunku do mugoli. Nie dlatego, że nimi są, przez to, do czego są zdolni – zamilkł, dając Syriuszowi czas na przetrwanie wszystkiego, co usłyszał.

\- Przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta – wyszeptał Syriusz. – Przyłączyłeś się do tego potwora?

\- On nie jest potworem – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Możesz się nie zgadzać z moimi wyborami, ale proszę cię, żebyś nie nazywał Toma potworem. Jest niezwykle uzdolnionym czarodziejem, geniuszem, najbłyskotliwszym czarodziejem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jeśli istnieje ktoś, kto jest w stanie uratować nas przed mugolami, to jest to właśnie on.

\- Będę go tak nazywać, ponieważ tym właśnie jest! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, skacząc na równe nogi. – Nie wiesz nic o pierwszej wojnie, Harry. O tych wszystkich zbrodniach jakie popełnił. Ludzie nie bez powodu boją się wypowiadać jego imię!

\- Usiądź! – rozkazał Harry, a jego głos był zimny i przeszywający. Syriusz był tak zaskoczony, że nie był nawet w stanie się sprzeciwić. – Nie waż się mówić mi o okrucieństwie, po prostu się nie waż – wątpił, żeby Tom kiedykolwiek uczynił coś, co można by było porównać z tym, co uczynili im mugole. – To była wojna. Zrobił to, co musiał zrobić. Z wieloma z tych uczynków się nie zgadzam, ale rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił. Jednak nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby mówić o pierwszej Wojnie Krwi ani nawet o Tomie. Jesteśmy tutaj, aby porozmawiać o mnie i o moich wyborach.

\- Tak, twoje wybory – powiedział Syriusz, a oczy mu pociemniały. – Porozmawiajmy o nich.

\- Wysłuchasz w ogóle tego, co mam do powiedzenia czy całkowicie to zignorujesz, trzymając się swoich uprzedzeń?– zapytał go, a jego głos brzmiał gorzko. Jego tata mógł go uprzedzić, że rozmowa z Syriuszem nie będzie łatwa.

\- Wysłucham cię – odpowiedział Syriusz, a jego wzrok się nieco ocieplił.

\- Sprowadziłem z powrotem Voldemorta. Nikt mi nie groził ani nie rzucił na mnie zaklęcia Imperius. Działałem z własnej woli. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ wierzę, że Tom jest jedyną osobą, która może uratować nasz świat – westchnął, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie. Zamknął oczy biorąc głęboki oddech. – Jak myślisz, co się stanie, kiedy mugole się o nas dowiedzą? A _dowiedzą się_ – mały, gorzki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, kontynuował: – Zabiją nas. Będziemy dla nich jak zwierzęta, jak obiekty do eksperymentów.

\- Oni nie… - zaczął Syriusz, ale przerwał mu szorstki śmiech Harry’ego.

\- Zrobią to. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Istnieje powód, dla którego się od nich odseparowaliśmy. Te same uczucia, przez które wtedy na nas polowali sprawią, że uczynią to ponownie. Boją się nas, więc nas zabiją. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że teraz posiadają o wiele potężniejszą broń. Kiedy zaczną na nas polować, kiedy wypowiedzą nam wojnę, nie przetrwamy – stwierdził Harry, a jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Jak możesz być tego pewien? – zapytał Syriusz, mrużąc oczy.

\- Taka jest ludzka natura –odparł Harry.

\- Nie… To nie to – wymamrotał Syriusz. – Mówisz tak jakbyś to wiedział, jakbyś to przeżył.

Uśmiech Harry’ego był gorzki i nieco lekceważący, a oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się lekko.

\- Barty… Przyprowadź Toma, proszę. Powinien byś w swoim gabinecie – rozkazał, zanim Syriusz zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Tak, mój Panie- odparł Barty, wstając z fotela.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz – powiedział Harry, gdy tylko Barty wyszedł. – Zaufaj mi teraz, Syriuszu – jego głos wyrażał niemal błaganie. – Nie proszę cię o przyłączenie się do Voldemorta, proszę tylko, żebyś mi zaufał. Wiem, co robię. Zbliżająca się wojna będzie zupełnie inna niż pierwsza. Naszym celem nie są istoty magiczne, ale mugole. Nie chcemy krzywdzić magicznych istot, ale jeśli staną na naszej drodze…

\- Prosisz mnie, żebym nie wchodził ci w drogę – to było stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie, ale Harry i tak skinął głową. – Ja… Ja, nie wiem czy jestem w stanie to zrobić, Harry. On zabił Jamesa…Lily…

\- Rozumiem…- wyszeptał, zamykając oczy.

Wstał nagle, wychodząc z niewielkiego salonu. Nawet nie zauważył Toma, z którym minął się w drzwiach.

Bez względu na to jak wiele razy powtarzał sobie, że był przygotowany na odrzucenie Syriusza, jakaś część jego nie porzucała nadziei. Nawet po tak wielu latach _chciał_ , aby Syriusz był przy nim. Instynktownie udał się do gabinetu Toma, zajmując swój fotel. Zamknął oczy, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami.

Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy poczuł jak obejmuje go para ramion. Panika minęła równie szybko, gdy poczuł znajomy zapach. Nie do końca wiedział co to było, ale znał ten zapach tak dobrze jak siebie samego.

\- Ojcze - szepnął, odprężając się w obejmujących go ramionach.

-Cśśś… - wyszeptał Śmierć, wzmacniając uścisk. – Już dobrze.

\- On mnie nie chce – nienawidził tego jak żałośnie brzmiał.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – zapewnił go Śmierć. – Ten śmiertelnik bardzo cię kocha. Jest po prostu w wielkim szoku.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Jestem w takim wieku, że nie powinienem zachowywać się jak rozhisteryzowane dziecko – nie chciał zawieść Śmierci, chciał – musiał – być silny.

Pisnął, bardzo męsko zresztą, kiedy został podniesiony i usadzony wygodnie na kolanach. Nie był w stanie zapanować nad rumieńcem, który wypłynął na jego policzki, kiedy zorientował się, że siedzi na kolanach Śmierci. Nie pomogło nawet to, że dzięki troskliwej opiece Dursleyów, był raczej drobnym nastolatkiem. Ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Śmierci, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chcę opuszczać tego miejsca. Czuł jakby zaraz miał się rozpłynąć, gdy dłoń zaczęła gładzić jego włosy. Było to coś, o czym zawsze marzył w dzieciństwie. Wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzył, to aby ktoś go tak pocieszył.

\- Harry – odezwał się Śmierć kojącym głosem. – W porównaniu z moją, twoja dusza ma wiek niemowlęcia. Rozpoznaje mnie jako ojca, więc to naturalne, że szuka u mnie pocieszenia – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – To instynktowna reakcja. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Prawdę mówiąc to lubię, kiedy mnie wzywasz. Jesteś moim synem, Harry. Zawsze będę przy tobie, zawsze będę o ciebie dbał, zawszę cię pocieszę. Jeśli się załamiesz, pomogę ci się pozbierać. Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Ale mam ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. Sam miałem dzieci.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Śmierć, nadal gładząc go po głowie. – Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że w porównaniu ze mną jesteś bardzo młody. Jesteś moim maleństwem, moim dzieckiem. Będę cię tak traktować nawet za tysiąc lat. Poza tym twoje ciało ma czternaście lat. Pod każdym względem.

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, który wyrwał się z jego ust. No świetnie. Całkowicie zapomniał już, jak silny wpływ na niego miały hormony podczas jego młodzieńczych lat. Zignorował chichot Śmierci.

\- To nie jest zabawne – mruknął. Śmierć ponownie zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

\- Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał Śmierć po chwili milczenia.

\- Tak – wyszeptał Harry. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, maluchu. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli wezwiesz mnie, kiedy następnym razem będziesz się tak czuł – Harry skinął głową, lekko zaskoczony tym, że Śmierć pocałował go czule w jego czarną czuprynę. – Dobrze. Teraz porozmawiaj ze śmiertelnikiem. Wezwij swoich rodziców, oni doprowadzą go do porządku – Śmierć wstał i postawił Harry’ego na ziemi, wyganiając go ze śmiechem.

Marudząc, Harry wyprostował się i opuścił pokój.

Tego właśnie potrzebował. Chciał żeby Syriusz z nim był. Musiał się upewnić, że tak się stanie, nawet jeśli będzie musiał użyć podstępu, aby to osiągnąć.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarł do salonu w którym zostawił Syriusza.

Tom zajął jego miejsce i spoglądał morderczo na Syriusza, który siedział sztywno w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostawił go Harry. Był niewiarygodnie blady, a Harry dostrzegł, że jego różdżka leżała tuż przy Tomie. Westchnął, domyślając się, co się wydarzyło.

\- Tom – powiedział cicho, ściągając na siebie ich uwagę.

Syriusz odrobinę się rozluźnił, a troska w jego oczach sprawiła, że Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Harry – spojrzał na Toma, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. – Wszystko w porządku? Czy on ci coś zrobił? – Tom dobrze to ukrywał, ale Harry dosłyszał w jego głosie zmartwienie i trudno mu było nie uśmiechnąć się do Toma.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze – odparł, siadając obok Toma. – Zareagował mniej więcej tak, jak się spodziewałem – przyznał.

\- Więc, co robimy? Wymażemy mu wspomnienia czy może upewnimy się, że będzie milczeć?

\- Jeszcze nie – spojrzał na Syriusza i uśmiechnął się. – Najpierw chcę spróbować czegoś innego.

Tom chciał zapytać, co zamierza on zrobić, kiedy jednak zobaczył pierścień na palcu Harry’ego, zacisnął usta i przygotował się na to, co miało za chwilę nastąpić. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, ale jeśli to miało sprawić, że Black będzie po ich stronie, nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Poza tym, wiedział, że Harry będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli Black będzie z nimi i choć nie było możliwości, aby wypowiedział to na głos, to chciał, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy.

\- Naprawdę Łapko, musisz być taki uparty? – rozbrzmiał lekko zirytowany głos Jamesa Pottera.

Reakcja Blacka była dość zabawna. Podskoczył w fotelu, gapiąc się przez chwilę na Potterów, a potem stracił siłę w nogach i runął na podłogę. Starał się nie uśmiechać, widząc skierowany w jego stronę morderczy wzrok Harry’ego.

\- Co… James? Lily? – wyszeptał Syriusz ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem, choć doskonale było w nim słychać jego niedowierzanie.

\- Hej Łapo – odpowiedział łagodnie James, uśmiechając się w sposób, który nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, że mężczyźni byli sobie bliscy.

\- Jak? – zapytał Syriusz, wstając. Wykonał kilka kroków w kierunku swoich przyjaciół, ale zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi. Bał się podejść bliżej. Obawiał się, że gdy tylko ich dotknie, znikną.

\- Nasz kochany Harry jest dość utalentowanym i potężnym czarodziejem – odparł James z szelmowskim uśmiechem i dumą w oczach.

Syriusz odwrócił się gwałtownie, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Tak. Choć nie mogę ich tu trzymać zbyt długo. Oni nie żyją. Nie należą do tego miejsca – wytłumaczył Syriuszowi. – Cześć mamo, tato – przywitał ich z uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, kochanie – Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Twój tata i ja mieliśmy ciebie na oku i jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni, kochanie. Nigdy w to nie wątp – następnie, jego matka odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Toma. – Dziękuję, że się nim opiekujesz. Potrzebuje tego. Przysięgam, że to geny Potterów przyciągają do niego wszystkie kłopoty - wymamrotała ostatnie zdanie, choć uśmiechnęła się czule do męża. Tom tylko skinął głową, czując się niezręcznie, a Harry zachichotał. – A ty – kontynuowała jego mama odwracając się do kąta, gdzie Harry zauważył stojącego w totalnym szoku Barty’ego. – Byłeś dobry dla mojego dziecka. Dziękuję.

Barty szybko pozbierał się i ukłonił.

\- Nie ma za co, proszę pani.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z zachwytem, a jej oczy promieniały.

\- Och, już go lubię. Jest taki uprzejmy.

James spojrzał na Barty’ego.

\- Nie należy uwodzić mężatki – mruknął.

Lily szturchnęła go delikatnie, patrząc na dąsającego się męża.

\- Nie bądź niemądry, James. To dość oczywiste, że nie jestem w jego typie – stwierdziła ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Na policzkach Barty’ego pojawił się delikatny rumieniec i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Miał najlepszych rodziców na świecie.

\- To naprawdę wy – wyszeptał Syriusz, a Harry i jego rodzice spojrzeli na niego. Przyglądał się z podziwem dwóm cieniom.

\- Tak, to my – przytaknął James. – Nie możemy zostać zbyt długo. Jak powiedział Harry, nie należymy do tego świata. Przyszliśmy tutaj tylko dlatego, że jesteś zbyt uparty.

\- Tak, Syriuszu – Lily spojrzała na niego. – Jeśli skrzywdzisz moje dziecko jeszcze bardziej niż już to zrobiłeś, wrócę i będę cię prześladować. Słyszysz mnie, Syriuszu Black?

Syriusz skulił się lekko. Spojrzał błagalnie na Jamesa.

\- Przykro mi, Łapo – stwierdził James, choć jego głos zaprzeczał jego słowom. – Jeszcze trochę, a złamałbyś serce naszego dziecka. Nie mamy Tomowi za złe, że nas zabił i ty też nie powinieneś, zwłaszcza, że Harry się do niego przyłączył. Wiemy, dlaczego to zrobił i akceptujemy jego wybór. Harry jest po ciemnej stronie, ale ma dobre serce. Będzie chronił tych, których kocha. Całkiem dobrze reprezentuje wartości Potterów. Lily i ja nie możemy być z niego bardziej dumni.

\- Pierwsza wojna się skończyła, Syriuszu – powiedziała łagodnie Lily. – Niektóre rzeczy powinny zniknąć razem z nią.

\- Stój u boku naszego syna, bo my nie możemy – James uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Zrobię to – wyszeptał Syriusz. – Obiecuję.

\- Dobrze – odparł poważnie James. – On cię potrzebuje. Nie pozwól mu się zatracić w tym, kim się stanie. Spraw, by cieszył się życiem, tak jak powinno cieszyć się dziecko. Sprowokuj go do wojny na żarty, pokaż mu styl Huncwotów. Cholera, poproś o pomoc Lunatyka, ten stary wilk też potrzebuje odrobiny rozrywki.

Syriusz roześmiał się tym śmiechem, który brzmiał jak szczekanie psa i pokręcił głową.

\- Lunatyk został profesorem, James. Jest teraz bardzo porządny – zażartował.

\- Tak. Widziałem. Lunatyk i ja musimy przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę – powiedział James, kręcąc głową. – Stanie się porządnym i inne takie.

Lily patrzyła na nich z lekkim niedowierzaniem i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wasza dwójka nigdy nie dorośnie – skrzyżowała ramiona i mrugnęła do Harry’ego.

\- Dorosnąć? – zapytali oboje z oburzeniem w oczach. – Nigdy – wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Czas na nas, Łapo – powiedział James, kiedy opanował śmiech. – Dbaj o naszego Rogasia i o siebie również.

\- Obiecuję – przyrzekł Syriusz z oczami pełnymi łez.

Potterowie uśmiechnęli się do niego, a następnie zwrócili się do Harry’ego.

\- Do zobaczenia, kochanie – wyszeptała Lily.

\- Baw się dobrze, dzieciaku. Kochamy cię – uśmiechnął się James i chwilę później już ich nie było.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Nikt się nie poruszył. A potem Syriusz opadł na kanapę. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, a jego cera była bledsza niż zwykle.

\- Jesteś nekromantą.

Cóż… Tego się nie spodziewał. Czy był nekromantą? W pewnym sensie tak, czyż nie? Choć nie do końca. Czy mógł kontrolować śmierć? Nigdy nie próbował. Może powinien zapytać ojca.

\- W pewien sposób, tak – odpowiedział. Nie był jeszcze gotowy powiedzieć Syriuszowi, że został adoptowany przez Śmierć.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał Syriusz. – Za to, że pozwoliłeś mi znowu ich zobaczyć, że pozwoliłeś mi z nimi porozmawiać.

\- Nie ma za co. Ale, nie mogę ich cały czas wzywać, Syriuszu. To nie jest ich miejsce. Należą do Śmierci.

\- R…Rozumiem. Po prostu tego potrzebowałem.

Harry przytaknął. Rozumiał to. Oddałby wszystko, żeby zobaczyć swoich bliskich jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz. Pożegnać się z dziećmi. Ale wiedział, że nie było to możliwe. Byli w innej rzeczywistości. I w tej nigdy nie zaistnieją. Tak długo, jak będzie żył tutaj, nie będzie mógł ich zobaczyć. Poza tym nie był pewien czy zdobyłby się na odwagę, aby stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie będę stać ci na drodze – wyszeptał Syriusz. – Wiem, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. Nie rozumiem dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do niego ani tego, jak sprowadziłeś go z powrotem, ale nie będę stać ci na drodze.

Harry westchnął z ulgą, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu.

\- Dziękuję Syriuszu.

* * *

\- Jesteś nekromantą – wyszeptał Barty nieco ponad godzinę później, kiedy już wrócili do Hogwartu.

Syriusz zgodził się pozostać w Dworze Riddle’ów do następnego dnia. Ustalili, że spotkają się tam wieczorem, żeby mógł ich zabrać na Grimmauld Place. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Harry’ego, kiedy dowiedział się, że wie o tym domu, ale o nic nie pytał.

Tom narzekał trochę na nowego gościa, ale obiecał trzymać się od Syriusza z daleka, tak długo jak nie będzie on sprawiał kłopotów. Harry miał nadzieję, że mężczyźni jakoś przeżyją ten jeden dzień.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał Harry. Wiedział, że nawet większość mrocznych czarodziejów nigdy nie sięgnęła do tej dziedziny magii. Śmierć była czymś czego się bali i co szanowali.

\- Nie, nie bardzo – powiedział Barty po chwili. – Po prostu mnie to zaciekawiło. Nie jesteś taki jak myślałem. Boję się ciebie, ale również mnie fascynujesz. Czuję się przy tobie jak przy moim Panu, ale inaczej.

\- Jestem tylko Harry – choć nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, aby zupełnie nie czuł się jak _tylko Harry_ tak bardzo, jak w tym momencie. 

\- Nie – odparł Barty, wyglądał na smutnego, niemal załamanego. – Choć chcesz być tylko Harrym.

\- Myślę, że naprawdę jesteś moim ulubieńcem – powiedział Harry z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Roześmiał się widząc jak Barty się zarumienił.

\- Powinieneś już iść – zaczął Barty, rozglądając się. – Puchoni będą cię szukać. Ta dwójka wydaje się lubić cię nawet bardziej niż Diggory’ego.

\- Masz rację – westchnął Harry, wstając z fotela. – Do zobaczenia później.

Gdy tylko drzwi za Harrym zamknęły się, Barty opadł na swoje miejsce.

\- Idiota – wymamrotał do pustego pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudos! Do następnego!


	7. Zbawiciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastrzeżenie: Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.  
> Ostrzeżenie: Historia zawiera slash, przemoc i tortury.  
> Betowała cudowna Zoja. Za pozostałe błędy odpowiadam ja.

– Hej – przywitał się Harry, siadając na jednej z kanap w Pokoju Wspólnym Puchonów. Nawet nie próbował zrozumieć co tam robił. Przyjście do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów było nieświadomie dokonanym wyborem – nim się zorientował, stał przed wejściem, podając hasło.

Przychodził tu tak często, że Puchoni nie zwracali już na niego uwagi. Czy to nie dziwne, że lepiej czuł się z nimi niż Gryfonami? Może to dlatego, że nie znał tak naprawdę żadnego Puchona? Oczywiście niektórzy z nich zostali jego przyjaciółmi, ale nie bliskimi. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nimi stało podczas wojny.

– Hej – przywitał się Zachariasz. – Sądziłem, że poszedłeś do Hogsmeade. Planowaliśmy, że dołączymy do ciebie, kiedy to skończymy – machnął dłonią na swój, w połowie gotowy, esej z transmutacji.

– Poszedłem z samego rana. Ale wszyscy się gapili, więc wróciłem.

– Bardziej niż zwykle? – spytał Wayne, spoglądając na nich znad swojego eseju.

– Tak – burknął Harry. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.

Zachariasz prychnął, kręcąc głową.

– Jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nigdy nie przestaną się gapić.

Harry westchnął, zatapiając się z powrotem w kanapie. Nie mieli nawet pojęcia, jak prawdziwe to było.

– Nie musimy iść – zaproponował Wayne. – Możemy tu zostać.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Nieee. Nie potrzebujemy niczego z Hogsmeade. Choć, w zamian za nasze bezinteresowne poświęcenie, mógłbyś pomóc nam z esejem – droczył się Zachariasz. Harry roześmiał się. Puchon był całkiem zabawny, szkoda, że poprzednim razem tego nie wiedział. – Jasne, a o czym to jest? – Przesunął się, by być bliżej. Skoncentrowany na tym, co do niego mówili, relaksował się przyjemną atmosferą.

* * *

Harry spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, kiedy następnego ranka wkraczał do Dworu Riddle’ów. Chaosu, zniszczenia, śmierci… Cóż, może nie do końca śmierci, za to rozlewu krwi już tak.

Nie wiedział, czy cisza, która go powitała, była czymś dobrym. Było przerażająco cicho. Za cicho jak na dwór, w którym ukrywali się Czarny Pan i Syriusz Black.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę gabinetu Toma. Na pewno nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, ale był odrobinę zaniepokojony. Uchylił drzwi gabinetu i zajrzał do środka. A potem otworzył je na oścież, gapiąc się na to, co zobaczył. Zamrugał. Raz. Drugi.

– Ach, jesteś wcześniej niż się spodziewałem – zauważył Tom, kiedy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach. Brzmiał, jakby mu ulżyło.

– Co… – zamarł, kiedy tylko usłyszał żałosne skomlenie. Spiorunował wzrokiem Toma.

– To nie moja wina! – bronił się Tom. – Nie chciał się zamknąć.

– Więc zmieniłeś go w psa? – Starał się ukryć rozbawienie, ale pełne zdrady spojrzenie, które otrzymał, było wskazówką, że mu się nie udało. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem pies mógł wyglądać na zdradzonego, ale temu to się udawało.

Syriusz był w swojej animagicznej postaci; Harry był pewien, że to Tom uniemożliwił mu zmianę. No i miał kaganiec na pysku. Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie. Harry’emu zadrgały usta. Spojrzenie pełne zdrady przybrało na intensywności.

Pokręcił głową, starając się przywołać srogi wyraz twarzy.

– Zmień go z powrotem, mamy dziś dużo do zrobienia.

– Dobrze! – Tom wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i Harry nie potrafił pohamować śmiechu. Przynajmniej obaj byli w jednym kawałku; aż do teraz martwił się, czy noc minęła im bez zakłóceń.

Gdy tylko Syriusz wrócił do swojej postaci, kaganiec zniknął. Mężczyzna, choć z pewnością teraz by się tego wyparł, schował się za Harrym i stamtąd piorunował Toma wzrokiem.

– On jest zły – stwierdził, z przekonaniem przytakując głową. Zupełnie, jakby informował Harry’ego o niezaprzeczalnym fakcie.

– Ależ dziękuję – odparł Tom, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Harry westchnął. Obaj zachowywali się jak dzieci.

– Powinienem się domyślić, że przyjmiesz to jako komplement – warknął Syriusz.

– Możecie przestać? – zapytał z irytacją Harry. – Zachowujecie się jak para niesfornych, pierwszorocznych Puchonów – dość trudno było wpaść na porównanie, które uraziłoby zarówno Syriusza, jak i Toma, ale patrząc na wyraz ich twarzy, udało mu się to. – Teraz zabierz nas na Grimmauld, Syriuszu. Barty może kryć mnie jedynie przez kilka godzin, tak więc nie mogę się zbytnio ociągać.

– Dość dobrze dogadujesz się z Bartym – zauważył Tom, wstając z fotela.

– Lubię go – odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem, chwytając dłoń Toma, gdy ten odmówił teleportacji z Syriuszem. Syriusz burknął i zniknął, zostawiając ich samych. – Jest w nim tyle _życia_. Tyle pasji. Uwielbiam go.– Chwilę później również i oni zniknęli. Harry nie zauważył lekko zwężających się oczu Tomu.

– Uroczo – zauważył Tom. Gdy tylko przybyli na miejsce, zaczął rozglądać się wokoło.– Ostatnim razem kiedy tu byłem, ulica nie była tak zaniedbana.

– Kiedy to było? – zapytał z ciekawością, ciągle obserwując Syriusza, który stał już przed drzwiami do Grimmauld, szepcząc zaklęcie pod nosem.

– Późne lata sześćdziesiąte. Orion, ojciec twojego kundla, i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś nazywał kogoś przyjacielem – zauważył cicho Harry, obserwując wyraz twarzy Toma.

– Nie. Nie sądzę, byś miał okazję – jego szept był ledwo słyszalny i Harry omal go nie przeoczył. – W czasach, w których ludzie zaczęli znać mnie jako Lorda Voldemorta, zerwałem wszystkie więzi. Postrzegałem je jako słabość i zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem, żeby się ich pozbyć. Oczywiście Orion i Abraxas zawsze byli dość uparci i nigdy nie pozwolili bym odstawił ich na bok.

– Dobrzy przyjaciele.

– Gotowe – powiedział Syriusz, przyciągając ich uwagę. – Musiałem trochę popracować nad barierami. Od śmierci mojej matki dom był nimi otoczony – wyjaśnił, otwierając im drzwi.

Harry wszedł pierwszy, Tom kroczył tuż za nim. Rozejrzał się i prawie zachichotał. Dom wyglądał tak okropnie jak zapamiętał ze swojego piątego roku.

– Wezwij skrzata – polecił Syriuszowi, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Chciał opuścić to miejsce tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

– Stworek – Syriusz groźnie patrzył na skrzata, kiedy ten się pojawił przed nim.

Zanim jednak mógł on otworzyć usta, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, odezwał się Harry.

– Stworku, jestem tutaj, żeby pomóc ci z ostatnim rozkazem Mistrza Regulusa.

Skrzat spojrzał na niego, ignorując pozostałych. Harry starał nie zwracać uwagi na spojrzenia rzucane przez Syriusza. Wiedział, że będzie musiał mu wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, jednak nie była to odpowiednia chwila. Poza tym nie chciał zdradzać mu prawdy. Czym innym było powiedzenie jej Tomowi, a czym innym Syriuszowi. Wątpił, żeby ten drugi kiedykolwiek zrozumiał jego żądzę krwi, jego potrzebę, by patrzeć jak cierpią, by słyszeć ich krzyki i błagania.

– Rozkaz Mistrza Regulusa? – zaskrzeczał stary skrzat.

– Tak. Zamierzam zniszczyć medalion. Jeśli mi go dasz, zajmę się nim, a ty spełnisz ostatni rozkaz swojego Mistrza – oczywiście nie miał zamiaru niszczyć medalionu. Czuł się źle, okłamując Stworka, stary skrzat był ulubieńcem jego dzieci. Ze swojej strony skrzat rozpuszczał je i często powtarzał, że są tak wspaniałe jak jego ukochany Mistrz. Ale nawet to by nie pomogło, gdyby Stworek znał jego prawdziwe intencje; skrzat był wierny Regulusowi, aż do przesady. Nie dałby mu medaliony jeśli powiedziałby, że nie zniszczy go. Dlatego nie mogli go tak po prostu wziąć; Harry był pewien, że wtedy przebiegły skrzat ukradłby go.

Stworek deportował się z cichym trzaskiem, by wrócić po chwili z medalionem, mocno ściskanym w dłoni.

Harry ukląkł i wyciągnął rękę, czekając, aż skrzat położy na niej medalion. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, gdy drżąca dłoń zbliżyła się do jego.– Dziękuję ci, Stworku – Harry trzymał medalion przy swojej piersi. – Nie musisz się już o to więcej martwić.

– Dziękuję, Mistrzu – Stworek ukłonił się i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Harry, wciąż przyciskając medalion do serca, wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza i Toma.

– Dzięki, Syriuszu. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jakie to ważne – uśmiechnął się do ojca chrzestnego. – Mógłbyś być dla niego miły? Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale bardzo nam pomógł.

Syriusz skrzywił się, choć przytaknął. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w medalion ściskany przez Harry’ego.

– Chcesz wrócić do Dworu Riddle’ów ze mną i Tomem? – zapytał, ignorując rozszerzające się oczy Toma.

Syriusz prychnął i posłał Tomowi piorunujące spojrzenie.

– Nie, dzięki. Myślę, że zostanę tu przez jakiś czas. Może skontaktuję się z Lunatykiem, po wszystkim musimy z nim porozmawiać. Nasza trójka. Nie myśl, że nie wiem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Nie będę naciskał – dodał szybko, widząc, że Harry otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować – ale musimy pogadać. Ja… ty… Lunatyk. Twoi rodzice… To wszystko jest pogmatwane, Harry – westchnął. – Zostanę tutaj, porozmawiam z Lunatykiem, a później skontaktuję się z tobą i ustalimy, kiedy się spotkamy, w porządku?

– W porządku – odpowiedział Harry, wiedząc, że nie uda mu się z tego wybrnąć. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zasługiwali na wyjaśnienia, ale nie był gotów dać im ich więcej, niż już dał.

Uściskał Syriusza na do widzenia i pozwolił, by Tom aportował go do domu.

Harry opadł z wdziękiem na swoim fotelu, kiedy tylko pojawili się w gabinecie Toma.

– Byłem odrobinę zaskoczony tym, że Syriusz mógł się stąd teleportować – zauważył, zerkając na Toma, gdy ten zajął miejsce przed nim.

– Dostosowałem bariery, jak tylko poczułem, że przybywasz. Teraz znowu są zamknięte. Nikt poza nami nie może aportować się ani w obrębie dworu, ani deportować się stąd na zewnątrz. Jednakże śmierciożercy mogą aportować się do Sali Tronowej, bo to akurat zawarłem w Mrocznych Znakach – wyjaśnił Tom, relaksując się w fotelu. Jego wzrok powędrował do horkruksa, a na ustach zaigrał uśmiech. – Wydajesz się przywiązany do naszyjnika.

Niewielki rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach Harry’ego. Nachylił się, by oddać Tomowi medalion.

– Wybacz – wymamrotał. – Oprócz tego, którego noszę w sobie, z tym spędziłem najwięcej czasu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak bardzo mi go brakowało – wyznał.

Tom zamruczał i zabrał medalion, po czym obejrzał go uważnie. Wodził długimi, smukłymi palcami po szmaragdowym S. Wstał płynnie ze swojego fotela i stanął za Harrym.

Harry nie poruszył się. Nie miał pojęcia, co zamierza Tom, ale nie widział powodu, żeby się obejrzeć. Ufał Tomowi, wiedział, że go nie skrzywdzi. Był zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł ciężar wokół szyi. Palce Toma musnęły jego kark. 

Zerknął w dół i ujrzał medalion. Spojrzał na Toma, znów stojącego przed nim, i uniósł brew.

– Dobrze na tobie wygląda. – Tylko tyle powiedział Tom, nim z powrotem usiadł.

Harry popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Chwilę później zaczął chichotać.

– Wkrótce będę miał więcej kawałków twojej duszy, niż ty sam – zażartował.

– Nie mogły trafić w lepsze ręce.

Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał.

* * *

Owszem, wciąż z Hermioną rozmawiał, ale gdy pewnego dnia Ron opuścił pokój tuż po tym, jak zobaczył ich razem, Harry starał się robić to jak najrzadziej. Z jednej strony był za to wdzięczny; dzięki temu łatwiej było mu przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jego przyjaciele znowu żyją. Dzięki temu mógł patrzeć na Herminę przez pryzmat jej własnej osobowości, a nie jak na tę Herminę, którą stracił.

Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół uspokajająco, chcąc im tym przekazać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wątpił, by podziałało, bo nadal wyglądali dość blado.

Harry westchnął i opuścił Wielką Salę, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. W środku panowała duszna atmosfera. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy byli tak poddenerwowani; przecież nawet nie wiedzieli, że ma zmierzyć się ze smokiem.

Omal nie wrzasnął, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś ciągnie go do klasy. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed przeklnięciem tej osoby.

– Potter – tuż koło jego ucha rozległ się szorstki głos Moody'ego. Harry natychmiast odwrócił się ku niemu.

– Profesorze – Nie mógł powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu, który zaigrał na jego ustach. Nienawidził Barty’ego udającego Moody’ego. Prawdziwy Barty był bystry, zabawny, lojalny i miał jeszcze z milion innych cech, które Harry w nim lubił. Nie osądzał go, przez co czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie starszego, a w zasadzie, młodszego, czarodzieja. Mimo to, Harry bardzo często nie czuł się na swój wiek. Podejrzewał, że była to sprawka Śmierci. Dusza Śmierci sprawiła, że czuł się młodziej, a to z kolei wpływało na jego zachowanie. Od czasu, gdy w Śmierć pocieszył go w Dworze Riddle’ów, znacznie lepiej rozumiał swoje własne emocje. Nie był już wrakiem człowieka. Jego rany zaczynały się goić. Przed nim nadal była długa droga, ale wiedział, że jest na właściwej ścieżce. A wszystko to zawdzięczał Śmierci.

Wyczuł jak ktoś rzucił kilka zaklęć i domyślił się, że to Barty zadbał o to, aby mieli choć odrobinę prywatności.

– Harry – wyszeptał Barty, nawet pomimo wzniesionych zabezpieczeń. – Jesteś na to gotowy? Wiesz, co będziesz musiał zrobić?

– Nie martw się, Barty – odpowiedział mu Harry, również szeptem, a jego uśmiech lekko się rozszerzył. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Dobrze? – głos Barty’ego miał w sobie nutkę histerii. – To cholerny smok! – wykrzyknął. Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, a Barty się uśmiechnął. Uśmiech ten znacznie bardziej spodobałby się Harry’emu, gdyby jego towarzysz miał swój własny wygląd, lecz nawet pomimo to, oczyma wyobraźni widział wpatrzone w niego lśniące oczy Barty’ego. - Wiem, że posiadasz niewiarygodną moc. Jestem tego świadomy. A jednak nie jestem w stanie przestać martwić się o ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Trudno mu było zapanować nad chęcią pogłaskania go po policzku. Nieważne jednak, jak bardzo chciał to uczynić. Czułby się nieswojo, dotykając Barty’ego, kiedy ten ukryty był pod postacią Moody’ego.

– Dziękuję – odparł. Świadomość, że ktoś się o niego martwił, była bardzo przyjemna. Brakowało mu tego. – Choć naprawdę nie ma powodu do obaw. Nie jestem bezbronny. To będzie świetne przedstawienie – zapewnił.

Barty przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Powodzenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zdjął zaklęcia i opuścił klasę.

Nie okłamał Barty’ego. Naprawdę wierzył w to, że będzie to wspaniałe przedstawienie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego plan się powiedzie, bo w przeciwnym razie smok mógł sobie z niego zrobić chrupiącą przekąskę.

Mimo to zdecydowany był spróbować. Gdzie znajdzie lepszą okazję do wypróbowania swoich umiejętności niż starcie ze smokiem?

Udał się do namiotu, stojącego w pobliżu boiska. Wiedział, że przyszedł bardzo wcześnie, ale nie miał ochoty czekać na innych. Jego przyjaciele powoli doprowadzali go do szaleństwa i był pewien, że jeśli przyszłoby mu spędzić z nimi choć odrobinę więcej czasu, zacząłby rzucać w nich klątwami.

Opadł z wdziękiem na krzesło i czekał, aż do namiotu dotrą pozostali reprezentanci.

Wykorzystał ten czas na rozmyślania. Myślał przede wszystkim o Tomie i jego planach na przyszłość. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak dobrze im się razem pracowało. Czasami zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby przyłączył się do niego już za pierwszym razem. Jakaś część niego była pewna, że to by się nie udało. Był dzieckiem, które nie posiadało mocy ani wiedzy, jaką miał teraz. Nieważne jak się czasem czuł i zachowywał, był teraz dorosłym człowiekiem. Był równy Tomowi. W przeszłości mógł być tylko jednym z jego popleczników lub swego rodzaju przydatnym sojusznikiem. Wątpliwym było, że Tom traktowałby go z choć odrobiną tego szacunku, jaki miał do niego teraz. Ponadto, Tom powoli tracił zmysły. To, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, sprawiło, że nie sądził, że miał wątpliwości. Mimo że to wciąż był ten sam człowiek, Voldemort i Tom nie mieli ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos zbliżających się do namiotu ludzi. Jako pierwszy do środka wszedł Cedrik, za nim Fleur, a następnie Krum. Diggory rozejrzał się i gdy spostrzegł Harry’ego, uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego.

– Cześć Harry – przywitał się, siadając obok. – Gotowy na zadanie?

– Tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe – odparł. – A ty?

Harry omal nie zachichotał, gdy dostrzegł jak przebłysk strachu w oczach Cedrika ustąpił miejsca determinacji. Cedrik bywał czasem tak śmiesznie gryfoński. Dokładnie tak samo zareagował, kiedy Harry powiedział mu o smokach, choć wtedy był odrobinę bledszy. Nie, żeby Harry miał mu to za złe. On sam zareagował tak samo za pierwszym razem.

– Ja… Tak, tak, przygotowałem się – stwierdził, choć uśmiech na jego twarzy nie był tak promienny, jak zazwyczaj. Liczyło się jednak to, że się starał.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Harry. Czuł potrzebę uspokojenia drugiego reprezentanta. Cedrik był jedyną osobą, która zginęła w wojnie, a której śmierć uważał za całkowicie bezsensowną. Nie istniał powód, dla którego Cedrik musiał zginąć. Fakt, w ciągu tego roku, który spędził uciekając przed mugolami, był świadkiem jak wielu ludzi straciło życie zupełnie bezcelowo, ale to była inna sytuacja. Byli w stanie otwartej wojny, należało się tego spodziewać. Cedrik jednak… Śmierć Cedrika była bezsensowna. Chciał jej uniknąć za wszelką cenę, przynajmniej na razie. Kiedy wojna ponownie się zacznie… cóż, wtedy każdy będzie zdany na siebie. Wtedy będzie to już wybór Cedrika. Zdaniem Harry’ego było to znacznie lepsze rozwiązanie, niż utrata życia tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu.

– Wyglądasz na bardzo pewnego siebie – zauważył Cedrik.

– Nie za bardzo – przyznał Harry. – Po prostu wiem, że nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to będą tam ludzie, którzy będą w stanie opanować sytuację. Wątpię, żeby dyrektorzy i Ministerstwo byli gotowi zaryzykować nasze życia dla zwykłej rozrywki.

Cedrik nie musiał wiedzieć, że kłamał w żywe oczy. Ani odrobinę nie ufał urzędnikom Ministerstwa i profesorom. Fakt, nic mu jak na razie nie zrobili, ale dość dobrze pamiętał ich brak kompetencji.

– Tak – wymamrotał Cedrik. – Chyba masz rację. Chociaż, gdybym wiedział, że mam zmierzyć się ze smokiem, to raczej nie umieścił bym swojego imienia w Czarze, nawet ze świadomością, że w pobliżu będą treserzy.

Harry prychnął i zauważył, że Krumowi drżą usta.

– Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z nas to zrobić – zauważył Krum, siadając w pobliżu.

– Hej! – Harry udał oburzenie. – Mnie w to wszystko nie mieszaj. Miałem na tyle rozumu, aby nie zgłaszać się do Turnieju.

Rozbawienie błysnęło w oczach Kruma.

– Wybacz. Nie popełnię już tego błędu.

– Tak, lepiej się o to postaraj – Harry chciał, aby ton jego głosu był tak snobistyczny, jak to tylko było możliwe. Spróbował naśladować Malfoya i widząc reakcję Cedrika domyślił się, że rozpoznał on ten ton głosu.

Przez chwilę udało im się utrzymać powagę, a potem wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Harry widział, że potrzebował tego zarówno Cedrik, jak i Krum. Nawet ten Krum, który zazwyczaj był bardzo poważny, zdawał się rozkoszować tą chwilą beztroski. Harry to rozumiał. Musieli zmierzyć się ze smokami i mimo że w pobliżu mieli znajdować się treserzy, nie było to łatwe zadanie.

Wejście Bagmana do namiotu przerwało ich krótką chwilę. Harry miał ochotę westchnąć, gdy zobaczył znajomą torbę.

Od tej chwili wszystko potoczyło się w taki sam sposób, jak to zapamiętał, choć tym razem nie odczuwał już takiego strachu jak poprzednio. Nadal obawiał się lekko o swój plan. Wiedział, że wydarzenia mogą nie pójść po jego myśli, ale przecież nie mógł zaprzepaścić tak wspaniałej okazji, czyż nie?

Nadal mógł wykorzystać sposób, którego użył w tej drugiej linii czasowej. Sztuczka z miotłą sprawdziła się dobrze, a ludzie byli pod wrażeniem.

Nie. Potrząsnął stanowczo głową. To mogłoby się udać, ale wyczyniając wariacje na miotle nie zaprezentował żadnego magicznego talentu. Jasne, pochwalił się swoimi umiejętnościami jeśli chodzi o latanie, ale nic więcej. Chciał zachwycić ludzi swoją magiczną mocą. Musieli zobaczyć do czego jest zdolny. Musieli wiedzieć, że przeciwstawiając się mu, skazują się na porażkę. To był najlepszy sposób, aby zniechęcić ludzi do walki z nim i Tomem. Bez względu na wszystko, chciał oszczędzić życia tak wielu czarodziejów, ilu tylko mógł. Nawet kosztem zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Dumbledore’a znacznie szybciej niż chciał.

Nadeszła jego kolej. Wszedł na ogrodzony teren i pozwolił, aby na moment pochłonął go hałas. Tym razem dopingowało go o wiele więcej osób i rzeczywiście byli oni po jego stronie.

Spojrzał na smoka i na moment wstrzymał oddech. Był znacznie większy niż pamiętał i gdyby nie był pewien, że nie mógł umrzeć, zapewne ponownie przemyślałby swój plan. Ale skoro nie mógł zginąć, nie miał zamiaru tego robić.

Wystarczyło, że zrobił krok do przodu. Smok wziął głęboki oddech i zaraz potem w jego kierunku pomknął strumień ognia.

To uczucie zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

To było zabójcze.

To był _ogień._

Był to żywioł. 

On był żywiołakiem i panował nad każdym żywiołem.

Skierował różdżkę w stronę ognia, bardziej na pokaz niż, aby coś zrobić i rozkazał ogniowi, aby mu uległ. Strumień zatrzymał się kilkanaście centymetrów przed nim. Wyczuwał bijące z niego ciepło, ale nie parzyło go. Nie raniło go. Nie mogło tego zrobić.

Dał ogniowi życie, sprawił, że przyjął określony kształt. A ten był mu posłuszny. Jego siła rosła tym bardziej, im dłużej smok nie przestawał zionąć ogniem.

Chwilę później obok niego stanęła kopia smoka, który znajdował się naprzeciwko. Otworzyła swoją ognistą paszczę i wydała z siebie ogłuszający ryk, uciszając tłum. Rogogon spojrzał na swoją kopię, uznając ją za większe zagrożenie niż Harry.

Harry nakazał ogniowi ruch, aby rozproszyć uwagę smoka.

Ognisty smok posłuchał go bez wahania. Rozłożył swoje płonące skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś tak przejmującego i był pewien, że inni mogli powiedzieć to samo.

Cały tłum spoglądał oczarowany na jego ogień. Rogogon skupiał się na nim równie mocno co widzowie, choć Harry był pewien, że w jego przypadku nie miało to nic wspólnego z fascynacją.

To jednak była jego szansa. Musiał zdobyć jajo. Rzucił czar uciszający na swoje stopy i zamaskował swój zapach. Następnie pobiegł do gniazda, nie spuszczając wzroku ze smoka na wypadek gdyby ten stwierdził, że stanowił większe zagrożenie niż jego ognisty twór. Na szczęście, Rogogon nawet go nie zauważył, choć tak naprawdę nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Mniej niż minutę zajęło mu dotarcie do gniazda, a potem wziął jajo i wybiegł za ogrodzenie. Nikt, nawet Bagman, nie zauważył, że ukończył zadanie. Roześmiał się. Cóż, w końcu chciał ich oczarować.

Rozkazał swojemu smokowi wylądować i gdy tylko się to stało, ugasił ogień, rozkazując mu zniknąć. Tak też się stało, choć Harry czuł niewielki opór w stosunku do jego kontroli. Będzie musiał to sprawdzić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, aby w krytycznym momencie utracić panowanie nad żywiołem.

Przez krótką chwilę panowała głucha cisza, a potem publiczność oszalała.

– Och, drogi Merlinie! Widzieliście to?! – rozległ się głos Bagmana, przekrzykującego wiwatujący tłum. – Widzieliście to?! – zawołał, a w jego głosie można było dostrzec nutkę niedowierzania pomieszanego z podziwem i Harry znowu się roześmiał. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko poszło o wiele lepiej niż się spodziewał.

– To było wspaniałe – powiedział ktoś tuż przy jego uchu i Harry omal nie dostał zawału. Odwrócił się i napotkał wzrok ciemnoniebieskich oczu, które na chwilę zabłysnęły czerwienią.

– Tom? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Byłem ciekaw, co zrobisz – odpowiedział, odrobinę się od niego odsuwając.

Harry przyjrzał się jego zmieniającemu wygląd czarowi i trochę się rozluźnił. W ogóle nie przypominał Toma Riddle’a. Miał blond włosy, ciemnoniebieskie oczy i bardzo chudą sylwetkę. Był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Toma. Mając pewność, że nikt go nie rozpozna, Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Cieszę się, że podobało ci się moje przedstawienie – stwierdził.

Tom roześmiał się mrocznie i uwodzicielsko.

– Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mi się to podobało – Harry zignorował to, jaki wpływ na niego miał ten głos. – Wpadniesz dzisiaj do Dworu? Mamy trochę planów do omówienia.

– Nie dziś – odparł Harry, kręcąc głową. – Nie sądzę, że uda mi się tak łatwo wymknąć z zamku. Jutro.

– Dobrze – Tom nie stawiał większego oporu. Uniósł głowę, gdy dobiegł do nich odgłos kroków i z cichym westchnięciem ukrył się z powrotem w cieniu, zostawiając Harry’ego samego ze złotym jajkiem.

Chwilę później czarownica z gęstymi, brązowymi włosami omal nie powaliła go na ziemię.

– Harry! – Hermiona dygotała i Harry objął ją ramionami. Czuł się trochę winny, że przez niego musiała przejść przez coś takiego.

– Cześć Hermiono – szepnął. – Podobał ci się mój smok? – to było silniejsze od niego i musiał zadać to pytanie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jej lekko histeryczny śmiech.

– Och, Harry – wypuściła go z objęć, choć tylko na tyle, aby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Był piękny. Jak to zrobiłeś? Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego.

– Później ci powiem – odparł wymijająco. – Pani Pomfrey idzie w naszą stronę i sądzę, że spróbuje mnie zmusić do leżenia w łóżku – wymamrotał, a Hermiona zachichotała.

Tak też się stało i Harry wymienił z Hermioną bolesne spojrzenie. Na szczęście pielęgniarka pozwoliła mu odejść i sprawdzić swój wynik gdy tylko upewniła się, że był cały i zdrowy.

Dziesiątka od Dumbledore’a. Dziesiątka od Maxime. Dziesiątka od Crouch’a. Dziesiątka od Bagmana. Dziewiątka od Karkarowa.

Prawie prychnął, gdy dostrzegł jawną drwinę Karkarowa. Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna dałby mu znacznie mniej punktów, gdyby nie okazywało to wyraźnego faworyzowania Kruma. Nie, żeby był tym zaskoczony, bo w końcu Karkarow był takim właśnie człowiekiem.

– Jesteś na pierwszym miejscu! – wykrzyknęła podniecona Hermiona. Wyszczerzył się i uścisnął ją ponownie, ciesząc się tymi nielicznymi chwilami, kiedy mógł zapomnieć o troskach.

* * *

Nie zdążył nawet zamknąć drzwi, a już miał różdżkę przystawioną do szyi.

– Naprawdę rzuciłbyś na mnie klątwę, Barty?

– Harry – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się, odwracając się w kierunku mężczyzny.

– Hej – Harry spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że miał na sobie tylko spodnie dresowe. – Obudziłem cię?

– Nie – odparł Barty, odsuwając się od niego. Harry natychmiast odczuł brak ciepła jego ciała, ale nie przyciągnął go z powrotem.– Czytałem. Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś świętować z Gryfonami?

Harry westchnął i opadł na jeden z foteli przy kominku.

– Mam już dość słuchania jaki to jestem wspaniały – mruknął.

Barty prychnął, zajmując drugi fotel.

– Przykro mi, że muszę to powiedzieć, ale w pewnym sensie ich rozumiem.

Harry posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie i Barty uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

– Sam jesteś sobie winien, Harry – powiedział Barty, nie przejmując się tym, że jego słowa mogą nie spodobać się Harry’emu.

– Wiem – burknął. – Chciałem ich zachwycić, ale tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Jeśli chciałeś wzbudzić w nich zachwyt, to ci się udało – stwierdził Barty i Harry spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy błyszczały i Harry dostrzegł w nich ciekawość, mimo że była ona lekko przyćmiona przez szacunek i coś jeszcze, choć niezbyt wiedział, co to było.

– Taaak. Tomowi też się podobało – zauważył, uśmiechając się lekko

– Mój Pan tu był? – Barty wyprostował się.

– Tak. Powiedział, że chciał zobaczyć co zrobię. Stwierdził, że było to wspaniałe.

– Rozumiem – wymamrotał Barty, z powrotem się opierając, a blask w jego oczach odrobinę przygasł. 

– Coś się stało?

– Nie. Nic się nie stało – zapewnił go Barty, uśmiechając się.

Harry mu nie uwierzył, ale nie naciskał. Czasem naprawdę nie rozumiał zachowania Barty’ego. Gdyby to nie było niemożliwe to uznałby, że Barty był zazdrosny o jego relacje z Tomem. Ale wiedział, że o to chodziło. Barty powiedział mu, że już dawno temu pogodził się z tym, że Tom nie postrzegał go jako syna, jako kogoś więcej niż tylko cennego śmierciożercę.

\- Mogę tu zostać na noc? – zapytał, przechodząc do prawdziwego powodu, dla którego wkradł się do jego pokoju.

– Co? – Barty spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Harry lekko się zarumienił, przeklinając swoją bladą cerę. 

\- Chcę tu przenocować – oznajmił. Naprawdę tego chciał. Brakowało mu ciepła osoby, która spałaby obok niego. Podczas wojny było to ogromne pocieszenie. Dzięki temu pamiętali, że nie byli sami. Brakowało mu tego. Od ponad roku nie zaznał takiego pocieszenia. A Barty… Zaczynało mu zależeć na Bartym. Był kimś, komu mógł zaufać. Był ciepły i żywy, a on chciał to poczuć.

– Dobrze – zgodził się Barty i Harry westchnął z ulgą.

Obaj podnieśli się z foteli i Harry szybko transmutował swoje ubrania w spodnie dresowe. Podążył za Bartym w stronę łóżka i zaczekał, aż ten położył się na swoim miejscu. Sam położył się obok, wsuwając pod kołdrę i przysunął się bliżej do leżącego obok niego ciepłego ciała.

Po chwili poczuł ramię, które z lekkim wahaniem owinęło się wokół jego talii i przyciągnęło go bliżej, przyciskając go do Barty’ego. Westchnął zadowolony, delektując się przyjemnym ciepłem jego ciała.

– Branoc, Barty – wymamrotał, niemal natychmiast zasypiając.

Barty zacisnął swój uścisk na mniejszym ciele chłopaka. Jego wzrok spoczął na naszyjniku, który Harry miał na szyi. Rozpoznał go. Lekko nieświadomie przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej. Zamknął oczy, chowając twarz w jego kruczoczarnych włosach.

Wiedział, że igrał ze śmiercią, ale w tej chwili nie miało to dla niego znaczenia.

* * *

Harry budził się powoli. Czuł ogarniające go ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem zdarzyło mu się doznać tego uczucia. Chcąc zatrzymać resztki snu, przysunął się bliżej źródła ciepła. Jęknął cicho, kiedy poczuł jak jego niezwykle wygodna poduszka się rusza.

– Dzień dobry – wyszeptał Barty ochrypłym głosem tuż przy jego uchu. Harry znieruchomiał na ułamek sekundy, a potem przypomniał sobie poprzednią noc. Rozluźnił się, kiedy poczuł oplatające go ramiona i położył głowę na piersi Barty’ego, na swojej wygodnej poduszce. Uśmiechnął się sennie do leżącego obok mężczyzny.

– Dzień dobry – odszepnął.

– Dobrze spałeś?

– Owszem. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem tak dobrze spałem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

– To dobrze – wymamrotał Barty, przyciągając go bliżej. Harry uśmiechnął się, nie stawiając żadnego oporu.

Leżeli tak przez kilka minut, czerpiąc przyjemność z czasu spędzonego razem, nie chcąc aby ta chwila dobiegła końca. Harry nie chciał tego, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał spotkać się z ludźmi spoza jego małego kręgu, a Barty ponieważ nie chciał wypuszczać Harry’ego z objęć.

– Musimy wstawać – mruknął Harry, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Wiem – odpowiedział Barty, _zaciskając_ ramiona wokół niego.

Przez chwilę Harry mamrotał o wszystkim, co wpadło mu do głowy, rozbawiając Barty’ego, aż w końcu się od niego odsunął. Zerknął w stronę słońca, które przebijało się przez zasłony, mając do niego pretensje o to, że musiał opuścić swoje nowe schronienie.

Poczuł, jak materac się rusza i spojrzał w górę dostrzegając, że Barty również wyszedł z łóżka.

\- Powinieneś iść zanim zaczną cię szukać – poradził mu Barty.

– Wiem – przeciągnął się i z powrotem zmienił swoje dresy w ubranie, jakie miał na sobie poprzedniej nocy. – Będę potrzebować, abyś mnie krył dzisiaj wieczorem. Muszę spotkać się z Tomem i nie wiem jak długo mnie nie będzie.

Barty odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Wyraz jego oczu był nieczytelny i Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś się tym zainteresuje, to będę cię krył.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, nie naciskając na niego tak samo, jak uczynił to poprzedniej nocy. Wiedział, że Barty powiedziałby mu wszystko, gdyby go do tego zmusił, ale nie chciał tego robić. Chciał, aby Barty sam się w stosunku do niego otworzył. Chciał, aby mu zaufał, a żeby tak się stało, nie mógł na niego naciskać.

– Dzięki – ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zaraz zatrzymał się i odwrócił. – Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli będę chciał znów tutaj przenocować?

Oczy Barty’ego z powrotem zabłysły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się czuły uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Możesz do mnie przychodzisz kiedy tylko chcesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł z pokoju. Uśmiech malował się na jego twarzy przez całą drogę do wieży Gryffindoru i nawet gdyby chciał, nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. 

Wkradł się do dormitorium, starając się nie obudzić innych uczniów. Wiedział, że nie dadzą mu spokoju gdy tylko zorientują się, że spędził noc poza dormitorium. Jeśli go nie zobaczą, to będzie mógł im powiedzieć, że poszedł do łóżka kiedy oni już spali i wstał, zanim się obudzili. Pogratulował sobie swoim umiejętności, kiedy niezauważony przez nikogo dotarł do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, powoli przygotowując się na nadchodzący dzień. 

Cieszył się, że w tym dniu nie było żadnych zajęć. Był dość mocno zmęczony. Panowanie nad żywiołami było trudne. Nie próbował tego przez zadaniem. Fakt, bawił się trochę powietrzem, wodą, ziemią, ogniem i cieniem, ale za wyjątkiem przywrócenia Tomowi ciała, tak naprawdę jeszcze z nich nie korzystał. Zakładał, że był wtedy tak zmęczony dlatego, że użył żywiołu Życia, tego, który według jego ojca, było najtrudniej użyć i kontrolować. Tak naprawdę, to nie korzystał do tej pory z żadnego innego. Kilka razy ugodził Barty’ego strumieniem wody, a także budował miniaturowe twierdze i zamki z ziemi. Spędził też dość dużo czasu rozpalając ogień w kominku i eksperymentując z jego intensywnością, ale w porównaniu ze smokiem była to błahostka.

Prawdę mówiąc, posiadanie całkowitej kontroli nad ogniem było trochę oszałamiające. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego obawiano się prawdziwych Żywiołaków.

Jakaś część niego zastanawiała się czy jego również będą się obawiali z tego powodu. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie jego moc wywoła u nich strach, to zapewne jego sojusz z Tomem. Sojusz, który, jego skromnym zdaniem, był o wiele istotniejszym powodem do strachu. Tym bardziej, że Tomowi bardzo łatwo przychodziło wyzwolenie w nim jego sadystycznych tendencji.

W pewnym sensie pogodził się z myślą, że ludzie będą się go obawiali. To dlatego pokazał im swoją moc. Będą się go bali bez względu na wszystko, więc danie im ku temu konkretnego powodu nie robiło żadnej różnicy.

Dumbledore był jedynym powodem, dla którego mógłby zmienić zdanie. Nie chciał tak szybko zwracać uwagi staruszka, ale miało to więcej zalet niż wad. Uczniowie byli z pewnością zachwyceni jego występem. Starsi traktowali go z dystansem, widział to w ich oczach, ale ogólnie przyjęli to dość dobrze, nawet jeśli postrzegali to inaczej niż ich młodsi koledzy. Zmusił ich do myślenia. Sprawił, że zdali sobie sprawę, że nie wyjdą na tym zbyt dobrze, jeśli będą jego wrogami. Miał nadzieję, że zapadnie im to w pamięć i pomoże mu przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę. Albo przynajmniej, że nie opowiedzą się przeciwko niemu. Nie będzie miał do nich pretensji, jeśli zdecydują się pozostać neutralni. 

Ubrał się szybko i zszedł na śniadanie. Bez problemu zignorował wszystkie spojrzenia, które inni rzucali w jego stronę, a podszedł do Zachariasza i Wayne’a, gdy ci przywołali go do stołu Puchonów. Trochę go to zaskoczyło. Spodziewał się, że będą się czuli nieswojo ze względu na fakt, iż wykonał zadanie o wiele lepiej niż Cedrik.

– Cześć – przywitał się, siadając pomiędzy nimi. – Jak było na wczorajszej imprezie?

– Z tego co słyszeliśmy, to nie była tak wspaniała jak twoja – mruknął Zachariasz. – Serio, smok wykonany z ognia, w dodatku z ognia smoka. Nie mogłeś wybrać czegoś bardziej błyskotliwego?

Harry roześmiał się, a potem posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Przecież oni chcieli przedstawienia.

– Z pewnością im je dałeś– zauważył Wayne. – Widziałeś jak patrzą na ciebie Ślizgoni? Szczególnie Malfoy i jego banda?

– Nie, nie widziałem. Czemu pytasz?

– Cóż… nigdy nie widziałem, żeby było im tak łyso.

Harry zerknął na stół Ślizgonów i prychnął, kiedy ich zobaczył. Rzeczywiście mieli nieciekawe miny, ale bardziej zwrócił uwagę na zachowanie starszych uczniów. Wyglądali tak, jakby patrząc na niego ponownie analizowali wszystko, co o nim wiedzieli. Uśmiechnął się do nich, zadowolony z siebie i wrócił do śniadania.

\- Do Malfoya chyba właśnie dociera, że do tej pory tylko się z nim bawiłeś, bo w rzeczywistości mógłbyś bez problemu rozłożyć go na łopatki – zauważył Zachariasz. – Jest Ślizgonem, jego instynkt samozachowawczy musi dawać o sobie znać– dodał, prychając, a Harry i Wayne parsknęli śmiechem.

– Jak myślisz, zostawi mnie w spokoju?

– Powiedziałem, że odzywa się jego instynkt samozachowawczy, a nie, że jest mądry – stwierdził Zachariasz, śmiertelnie poważnym tonem i Harry ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia, a na twarzy miał niemal dziki uśmiech.

– Myślisz, że potrzebuje demonstracji?

– Drogi Merlinie, mam taką nadzieję – powiedział Wayne, a jego oczy błyszczały wesoło.

Harry roześmiał się, kręcąc głową. Zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że nigdy nie zauważył jak złośliwi potrafili być Puchoni.

– Przepraszam – rozbrzmiał głos za nim. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na małą Puchonkę z pierwszego roku. – Dyrektor powiedział, żeby ci to dać – powiedziała dziewczynka, podając mu zwinięty pergamin.

– Dzięki – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i zachichotał, kiedy ta zarumieniła się i uciekła.

Rozwinął pergamin i westchnął, czytając wiadomość.

Naprawdę nie zdziwił się, że został wezwany. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że uda mu się tego uniknąć jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Nie był pewien jak poradzić sobie z Dumbledorem. Nie był całkowicie pewien jak poradzić sobie z Dumbledore. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co.

Jego życie w Hogwarcie miało się w zależności od tego, jak to rozegra.

Mimo wszystko wątpił, że fakt, że przyłączył się do Toma mógł w ogóle przejść przez myśl Dumbledore’owi, nawet jeśli działałby przeciwko niemu. Był pewien, że według Dumbledore’a było pomiędzy nimi zbyt wiele animozji, aby mogli ze sobą współpracować. Poza tym Dumbledore był przekonany, że Tom zabiłby go, gdy tylko by go zobaczył.

Wiedział jednak, że jeśli zacznie przeciwstawiać się Dumbledore’owi, to uczyni swoje życie o wiele bardziej skomplikowanym.

Czy chciał ryzykować? Czy było warto?

Teraz, rozmyślając od tym, zastanawiał się czy Snape powiedział Dumbledore’owi, że jego Znak stał się widoczny. Widział jaki nerwowy stał się Karkarow. Powodem był bez wątpienia ciemniejący Znak i pieczenie. To samo stało się ze Znakiem Snape’a. Czy powiedział Dumbledore’owi prawdę? Czy wiedzieli, że Tom powrócił, czy może sądzili, że tylko rósł w siłę?

Przez to wszystko nie miał pojęcia jak powinien się zachować.

Co robić… co robić…

– Co to jest? – spytał Wayne, lekko zaniepokojony.

– Och, to tylko wezwanie do jego gabinetu – stwierdził od niechcenia, nie zdradzając swoich myśli. – Lepiej już pójdę. Im szybciej to załatwię, tym lepiej.

Zgodzili się, zapraszając go do swojego pokoju wspólnego i wrócili do śniadania.

Harry pożegnał się i opuścił Wielką Salę. Nie spieszył się, chcąc odwlec to spotkanie tak długo jak tylko mógł. Nie bał się staruszka, _nie bał się_. Nie miał ku temu powodu. Mimo wszystko nie chciał się z nim spotykać. Nie był pewien, że zdoła ukryć gorycz i niechęć, jaką czuł w stosunku do niego. Nie chciał komplikować życia sobie i Tomowi, ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie udawać, że jest małym Zbawicielem Dumbledore’a.

Dotarł do gabinetu dyrektora szybciej, niż tego chciał. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział hasło.

– Twix – z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie, na myśl o tym wyborze.

Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i chwilę później usłyszał: „ _Proszę_ ”.

Gabinet wyglądał dokładnie tak jak zapamiętał.

– Harry, chłopcze, dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Mam nadzieję, że nie odciągnąłem cię od śniadania?

– Nie, dyrektorze. Zdążyłem już zjeść – odparł, siadając przed biurkiem Dumbledore’a, kiedy ten wskazał mu jeden z foteli.

Siedział cierpliwie, czekając aż dyrektor zacznie rozmowę. Jeśli czegoś się nauczył, to cierpliwości.

– Teraz, mój drogi chłopcze, powiedz mi - wiesz dlaczego cię wezwałem? – charakterystyczny błysk w oczach Dumbledore’a nie był tak jasny jak zwykle i widok ten sprawił, że Harry miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

– Nie, niezbyt, proszę pana – doskonale wiedział dlaczego się tu znalazł. Jednak nie było potrzeby, aby ułatwiać staruszkowi życie, czyż nie? On na pewno nie ułatwiał życia Harry’emu.

– Cóż, mój drogi chłopcze, zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wczorajsze zadanie odjęło mowę wielu osobom.

– Nic dziwnego. Co oni sobie wyobrażali, wystawiać nas przeciwko smokom? – postarał się, aby wyglądać na jak najbardziej oburzonego.

– No cóż… To nie jest powód ich reakcji. Gdzie nauczyłeś się tego zaklęcia, którego użyłeś? - Dumbledore pochylił się w jego stronę, posyłając mu przeszywające spojrzenie.

– Czy ma to jakieś znaczenie? Nie powinien być pan szczęśliwy, że nie zmieniłem się w kupkę popiołu? – nie udało mu się ukryć nuty uszczypliwości w jego głosie.

– Mój drogi chłopcze, oczywiście, że cieszę się, że wyszedłeś z tego bez szwanku – Dumbledore starał się udobruchać go z uśmiechem dobrego dziadka na brodatej twarzy. – Niepokoję się jednak o ciebie. Zaklęcia, które są w stanie kontrolować żywioły, są jednymi z najmroczniejszych znanych człowiekowi i nie chcę patrzeć jak zmierzasz w tamtą drogą.

– Nawet jeśli, to co? Przeżyłem tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu zaklęciu.

– Jestem pewien, że tak nie myślisz, Harry – wesołe ogniki zniknęły z jego oczu, a Harry chciał poklepać się po plecach za to, że zdołał tego dokonać. – Pomyśl o tym, co powiedzieliby twoi rodzice.

– Skoro zginęli, żebym ja mógł żyć, to sądzę, że ucieszyliby się, że przeżyłem. Nieważne w jaki sposób - wiedział na pewno, dzięki ojcu, że jego rodzice stali za nim murem. Musiał jednak przyznać, że w poprzednim życiu te słowa odniosłyby zamierzony przez Dumbledore’a skutek.

– Ktoś inny również wierzy w przetrwanie bez względu na koszty, Harry – powiedział mu Dumbledore grobowym głosem. Harry czuł niewielkie wahania w magii staruszka.

– Tak? – uniósł brew. Wiedział, że chodziło o Toma, a ponieważ wiedział nie mógł powstrzymać się od odpowiedzi. – W takim razie jest to mądry człowiek. Dobrze wiedzieć, że gdzieś tam są jacyś inteligentni ludzie.

– Mówię o Lordzie Voldemorcie, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore po kilku sekundach martwej ciszy. Jakby wiedza o kim mowa miała cokolwiek zmienić. Jakby miało to sprawić, że Harry stwierdzi, że jego poglądy są niewłaściwe.

– Wie pan – powiedział wolno Harry, jakby zastanawiał się nad każdym słowem, które wypowiadał. – Zawsze mówił, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Może miał rację? – rozkoszował się szokiem, jaki przemknął przez twarz Dumbledore’a. – Może nasza wola życia przerasta wszystko inne. Nie żeby naprawdę mnie to dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie dorastał – wymamrotał ostatnie słowo, rozkoszując się tym, jak Dumbledore wzdrygnął się na te słowa. – Nie jestem jakimś _Zbawicielem_ – splunął ostatnie słowo. – To nie jest jakaś bajka, w której Voldemort jest zły, a ja jestem dobry i powinienem zrobić wszystko, aby nie stać się takim jak on. Jestem jedynie nastolatkiem, który został wciągnięty w ten cały bałagan i jedyne czego chcę, to przeżyć. Za wszelką cenę.

– Gdzie nauczyłeś się tego zaklęcia, Harry? – zażądał Dumbledore, całkowicie pozbywając się swojej maski dziadka.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– To nie było zaklęcie – oświadczył radośnie. – To była tylko magia. Magia i moja wola – kiedy Dumbledore pobladł, uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie. – Czy to wszystko, dyrektorze ? – gdy tylko Dumbledore skinął głową, wstał ze swojego miejsca i opuścił gabinet.

Roześmiał się, gdy tylko zszedł po schodach. Miał nadzieję, że to zajmie Dumbledore’a na jakiś czas. Szansa, że Dumbledore dowie się, że był żywiołakiem, była raczej niewielka, ale na pewno spędzi wiele godzin, dni, a może nawet tygodni, szukając odpowiedzi. Biorąc pod uwagę jego obsesję na punkcie tej przeklętej przepowiedni, to może nawet dojść do wniosku, że to była ta tajemnicza moc, której nie znał Tom.

Roześmiał się ponownie, idąc do komnat Barty’ego. Przynajmniej nie musiał już martwić się o to, że staruszek będzie wchodził mu w drogę.

* * *

– Co robisz? – zapytał Tom, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który leżał na dywanie przed kominkiem w jego gabinecie.

– Leniuchuję – wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi i Tom z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

– Widzę – jego głos zdradzał jego rozbawienie bardziej, niż sobie tego życzył. – Sądziłem, że będziemy zajmować się naszymi planami ?

– Będziemy – potwierdził Harry. – Tylko w Hogwarcie jest tak cholernie wygodnie, że musiałem tu przyjść. Chciałem sobie troszkę dogodzić.

– Co takiego robiłeś w Hogwarcie? – zapytał z ciekawością, zajmując miejsce przy kominku.

– Dokładnie to samo, co tu. Chociaż miałem towarzystwo na dywanie, bo był tam Barty – odpowiedział Harry, leniwie się przeciągając.

– Ach tak? – w jego głosie było więcej jadu, niż chciał.– Spędzasz z nim dużo czasu, prawda? – tak, to zabrzmiało znacznie lepiej, zdradzając tylko odrobinę zainteresowania.

– Taaa – odparł Harry, a jego głos brzmiał jakby był na granicy snu. – Jest ciepły, milutki i lubi się tulić.

– Moi śmierciożercy nie są _milutcy_ – musiał to powiedzieć. Nie był do końca powinien kogo bronił, siebie czy może swoich śmierciożerców. A może i siebie, i ich? Był pewien, że nie było w tej grupie nikogo, kto chciałby żyć ze świadomością, że ktoś określił ich tak bzdurnym słowem jak _milutki_.

– W porządku, twoi śmierciożercy nie są milutcy – zgodził się Harry, kiwając głową. – Jednak mój Barty jest.

Jego oczy zwęziły się i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy sięgnął po różdżkę. Nienawidził zaimka, którego Harry użył przed imieniem Barty’ego. Lepiej, żeby Harry nie postrzegał jego śmierciożercy jako cokolwiek swojego.

Wolałby też nie wiedzieć, w jaki sposób Harry odkrył, że Barty lubił się tulić.

– Hmm – starał się brzmieć obojętnie. – Czy możemy przejść do naszych planów?

Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo, a potem ponownie się przeciągnął i wstał.

– Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Twoi śmierciożercy wiedzą, że wróciłeś. Najwyższy czas, żeby ich wykorzystać. 

Tom skinął głową i przywołał z biurka kilka pergaminów. Nadszedł czas, aby wprowadzić kilka spraw w życie. Całą resztą mógł zająć się później.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudos! Do następnego!


	8. Przebudzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z ogłoszeń parafialnych jeszcze jedno. Kolejny rozdział będzie aktualnie ostatnim. Pojawi się kiedy będzie.  
> Zapraszam na rozdział! 
> 
> **wężomowa**

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić dzisiejszej nocy? – dopytywał Tom, upewniwszy się wcześniej, że dobrze się czuje. Harry musiał oprzeć się pokusie przewrócenia oczyma. Kto by pomyślał, że mężczyzna będzie zachowywał się jak nadopiekuńcza matka.

\- Tak, Tom. Jestem pewien. - Nie mógł powstrzymać irytacji w swoim głosie.

\- Naprawdę? Nic się nie stanie, jeśli to przesuniemy. Miałeś dość męczący dzień – upierał się i Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał, przewracając oczami.   
\- Tom, to tylko drugie zadanie. Nic poza tym.

\- Tylko?! Tylko drugie zadanie? Harry, zapomniałeś, że tam byłem? Co zrobiłeś … - Tom pokręcił głową, a zdumienie było widoczne w jego oczach. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry wcale go za to nie winił. Sam był zaskoczony tym, że jego plan zadziałał tak dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, iż nie miał pomysłu, jak poradzić sobie z postawionym przed nim zadaniem, dopóki nie stanął obok pozostałych reprezentantów, gotowych do ratowania swoich zakładników.

* * *

_Harry był trochę zmęczony. Dobra, więcej niż trochę, był gotowy paść i nie wstawać przez kolejny tydzień. Cóż, może to była przesada, ale naprawdę był zmęczony. Sprawy odrobinę się skomplikowały, a wszystko przez drugie zadanie._

_Nie to, żeby się bał samego zadania. Bardziej martwił się, kogo wezmą na jego zakładnika. Ron odpadał, przynajmniej tak sądził. Nadal z nim nie rozmawiał ze względu na to, że Czara wyrzuciła jego imię. Okazją na podsunięcie własnego kandydata okazał się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, na który zabrał Lunę. Uznał, że skoro była jedyną osobą, którą znał, organizatorzy założą, iż zaprosił ją na uroczystość ze względu na to, iż był w niej szaleńczo zakochany. Tak szybko, jak tylko McGonagall powiedziała im o balu, śledził Lunę i poprosił, żeby z nim poszła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z rozmarzeniem i zgodziła się. Potem odeszła, jak gdyby nigdy nic, chociaż przedtem pogratulowała mu pozbycia się nargli._

_Nadal uśmiechał się na wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy tych, którzy widzieli go z Luną na Balu._

_Kupił jej piękną suknię i zaangażował do pomocy z włosami starszego Krukona, który nigdy jej nie gnębił. Kiedy wszystko zostało skończone, przypominała eterycznego elfa. Uczniowie nie wierzyli własnym oczom i niejeden chłopak rzucał mu zazdrosne spojrzenia._

_Luna przez całą noc była bardzo szczęśliwa. Wciąż pozostawała sobą, ale w jej oczach widniało światło, którego nie widział, kiedy spotkał ją na piątym roku. Czuł się dobrze, sprawiając jej radość, a nie było to trudne. Wystarczyło trochę uwagi i opieki. Był w stanie zrobić o wiele więcej, żeby tylko jeszcze raz zobaczyć błysk w jej oczach. Tak więc Luna była jedną z możliwości; poza nią byli również: Hermiona, Wayne, Zack, a nawet Ginny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wybierano zakładników, przez co nie potrafił stwierdzić, kim będzie jego._

_Tak więc, chcąc się tego dowiedzieć, przez ostatnie dni trzymał każdego, kto miał z nim jakiś związek, pod zaklęciem śledzącym. Wiedział, że przesadza, ale naprawdę nie chciał ryzykować. Poza tym nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie w jeziorze znajdowało się miasto trytonów i bez względu na to, jak bardzo myśl o tym go niepokoiła, chciał jak najszybciej się do niego dostać. Minusem uroku było to, że zaklęcie miało limit czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Zdecydował się rzucić słabsze zaklęcie, żeby nie wyczuł go Dumbledore lub jakaś osoba wrażliwa na magię. Dlatego też musiał zrobić to na dzień przed zadaniem; w przeciwnym razie musiałby radzić sobie sam. Zmęczyło go to, a zważając, że było już po trzeciej w nocy, niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż snu. Żałował, iż wcześniej nie pomyślał, by poprosić Zgredka, aby ten dowiedział się, kto będzie jego zakładnikiem. Kiedy jego głowa opadła na poduszkę, nie pamiętał już nawet, że nie wymyślił, jak uwolnić swojego zakładnika. W zadaniu nie pomagał fakt, iż tym razem Zgredek nie przyszedł mu z pomocą, wręczając skrzeloziele._   
  
_Następnego ranka powlókł się na brzeg Czarnego Jeziora. Kiedy dotarł do platformy, przez chwilę sądził, że wrócił na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu._

_Nie pamiętał, żeby podczas drugiego zadania było obecnych aż tak wiele osób. Widząc jego spojrzenie, Cedrik rzucił mu pokrzepiający uśmiech._

_\- Są tu z twojego powodu – powiedział chłopak. Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany i Cedrik pokręcił głową. – Podczas pierwszego zadania stworzyłeś smoka z ognia. Zszokowałeś ludzi, więc teraz każdy chce zobaczyć, co dalej zrobisz. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet my nie możemy się doczekać, aby zobaczyć co wymyśliłeś. Nie wstydzę się nawet przyznać, że w pierwszym zadaniu, w przeciwieństwie do nas, pokazałeś klasę. - Fleur i Krum przytaknęli, a Harry nawet dostrzegł szacunek w ich oczach._

_Ponownie zerknął na tłum i niemal westchnął. Pragnęli rozrywki. Cóż, nietaktownie z jego strony byłoby poinformować ich, że nie miał pojęcia, co robić, prawda?_

_Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Bagman powiedział im, żeby przygotowali się i wyjaśnił tłumowi zadanie. Harry spojrzał na innych reprezentantów i dostrzegł, że obserwują go kątem oka. Następnie ruszyli, pozostawiając go w tyle.  
  
Czuł, że oczy wszystkich zebranych były na niego zwrócone i mało brakowało, by westchnął. Dobrze, że przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie byli zakładnicy. Teraz musiał tylko wymyślić sposób, aby się tam dostać. _

_Wtedy otworzył szerzej oczy i zaczął się śmiać. Obserwujący go tłum zamilkł, kiedy usłyszał jego śmiech i kpiący uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Chcieli rozrywki, prawda? Czegoś wielkiego i zapierającego dech w piersi. Cóż, mógł pokazać im coś prosto z kart biblii._

_Różdżka pojawiła się w jego dłoni i z leniwym wdziękiem, do którego nie wiedział, że jest zdolny, wskazał na Czarne Jezioro._

_Może to nie morze, ale był pewien, że efekt będzie porażający._

_Zmusił część wody do rozstąpienia się przed nim. Napotkał opór, gdyż ta nie miała gdzie się ulokować, dlatego też w przypływie natchnienia, skierował ją w górę. Kazał jej dotknąć nieba. I to zrobiła. Dwie gigantyczne ściany wody wystrzeliły w powietrze. Stworzona pośrodku przestrzeń dała prostą drogę do zakładników. Widział pośród nich Lunę, jedyną, która nie była pod wodą. Obudziła się i spojrzała na niego, machając mu sennie._

_Tłum nadal milczał. Patrzyli na coś, co zdawało się niemożliwe do zrobienia, a czego byli świadkami. Zmusił falę do odłączenia się od reszty, żeby utworzyć małą wodną kulę dookoła nóg Luny. Dodał do niej trochę grawitacji, tworząc wygodne poduszki. Luna usiadła na nich, a on rozkazał im kierować się w jego kierunku, powoli i ostrożnie, żeby Luna z nich nie spadła._

_Zerknął kątem oka na ściany wody, żeby upewnić się, że wytrzymają. Ujrzał Cedrika oraz Fleur, wpatrujących się w niego zza wodnej ściany. Mieli szeroko pootwierane oczy z niedowierzania. Mrugnął do nich bezczelnie i zauważył, jak Cedrik kręci głową._

_Chwilę później Luna dotarła do niego i pomógł jej wstać z wodnej poduszki._

_\- Cześć, mała Śmiercio – szepnęła z uśmiechem na ustach._

_\- Witaj, mały Księżycu. Miałaś udaną drzemkę? – Uśmiechnął się, nie zwracając uwagi na milczący tłum._

_\- Tak, była odświeżająca, choć odrobinę mokra._

_Uśmiechnął się i rozkazał wodzie wrócić na miejsce. Niczym wodospad, ściana wody runęła w dół, zostawiając po sobie tęczę. Widok był naprawdę piękny._

_Spojrzał w stronę sędziów i uśmiechnął się do nich._

_\- Mam swojego zakładnika – powiedział, przerywając ciszę._

_Uderzenie serca później wybuchły gromkie oklaski._

* * *

Niedopowiedzeniem było, że tłum cieszył się z pokazu.

Prawie rzucili się na niego, kiedy wrócili pozostali reprezentanci. Na szczęście udało mu się uciec, chodź było naprawdę blisko. Jednak jego zwycięstwo było krótkotrwałe. Gryfoni uznali, że skromne przyjęcie w ich Pokoju Wspólnym to za mało. Tak więc bliźniacy Weasley zarekwirowali Wielką Salę i wysłali zaproszenia do wszystkich uczniów, którzy chcieli przyłączyć się do imprezy. Domyślił się, że nawet profesorowie byli pod wrażeniem użycia przez niego magii, ponieważ żaden z nich nie powiedział nic, kiedy dowiedzieli się o imprezie. Pomijając Snape’a, którego nienawistne spojrzenia dosięgły go raz czy dwa.

Był raczej zaskoczony, kiedy zjawił się prawie każdy uczeń. Łącznie ze Ślizgonami oraz pozostałymi reprezentantami.

Mimo wszystko to Ślizgoni zaskoczyli go najbardziej. Pogratulowali mu. Widział w ich oczach prawdziwy szacunek. Malfoy nadal był trochę zniewieściały, nawet kiedy trzymał się na dystans, ale sposób, w jaki prowadził rozmowę, był całkiem przyjemny. Podejrzewał, że nie powinno go to zaskakiwać. Jeśli już miał wskazać co, co szanowali Ślizgoni, była to moc, którą Harry ujawnił, że posiada. 

\- Wiesz przecież, kim jestem – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył podziw w oczach Toma. – Naprawdę cię zaskoczyło, to co zrobiłem?

\- Zaskoczyło? Nie, nie bardzo. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że był to wspaniały pokaz i nie pomyślałbym o tobie źle, gdybyś był zmęczony.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał z fotela stojącego przed kominkiem.

\- To nie było tak męczące jak smok. Ogień… był jak żywa istota, kiedy nadałem mu kształt. Musiałem tchnąć w niego trochę Życia, więc trudniej było mi go kontrolować. W porównaniu z tym, woda była łatwiejsza. Zmieniłem tylko jej drogę. Tak więc, tak, jestem pewien – wyjaśnił; oczy Toma błyszczały zainteresowaniem.

Wiedza, że Tom przede wszystkim był żądny wiedzy, niezmiennie go bawiła, nawet jeśli posiadał lekkie skłonności do sadyzmu.

\- W porządku. – Tom pokiwał głową i wstał zza biurka. Nie był on w stanie ukryć podekscytowania w swoich oczach i Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. Czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak Tom. To był pierwszy krok.

Kiedy opuścili gabinet mężczyzny, Harry omal nie skakał po ścianach, a Tom uśmiechał się do niego.

\- Teraz – powiedział Tom, zatrzymując się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. – Czy możesz uspokoić się na kilka minut?

Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem i wmaszerował do pokoju, zostawiając zirytowanego Riddle’a za sobą. Usiadł i uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo, kiedy ten wszedł.

Tom westchnął, kręcąc głową. Przyzwyczaił się do humorków Harry’ego i wiedział, że nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić. Wyczarował identyczny tron i zasiadł obok Harry’ego. Rzucił okiem na pochlipującego szczura, który podszedł do nich, powłuczając nogami. Szydząc z żałosnych usprawiedliwień czarodzieja, przycisnął różdżkę do Mrocznego Znaku. Jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym, kiedy usłyszał chichot, który wywołały skomlenia szczura. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy tylko ujrzał sadystyczną radość w oczach chłopaka. Zazwyczaj dobrze to ukrywał, ale bywały chwile, kiedy maska spadała i ukazywała targające nim, lekkie szaleństwo.

Tak szybko jak oddalił różdżkę od Znaku, szczur wycofał się, przyciskając rękę do piersi.

Czekali w milczeniu, a chwilę później śmierciożercy zaczęli się aportować. Uśmieszek na jego ustach poszerzył się, kiedy zobaczył jak zaskoczeni byli. Strach niektórych z nich był niemal namacalny i mógł poczuć rosnące podekscytowanie Harry’ego.

Kiedy minęło dziesięć minut i nie pojawił się już żaden śmierciożerca, wstał ze swojego miejsca.

\- Moi śmierciożercy.– Jego oczy przesunęły się po wszystkich i kilku z nich wzdrygnęło się. - Widzę, że nadal przybywacie na wezwania – mówił groźnym szeptem i był zadowolony z ich reakcji. Nie czerpał satysfakcji z ich strachu, dobrze … rzeczywiście to robił, ale wiedział, że nie może utrzymać ich lojalności tylko za jego pomocą. Tym razem jednak miał powód; opuścili go. Może nadal wierzyli w jego idee, ale porzucili swojego Pana. To nie było coś, co może ujść płazem. – Jakie to dziwne, że wszyscy stawiacie się przede mną, podczas gdy przez ostatnie czternaście lat, żaden z was mnie nie szukał. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak się stało.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego … - przerwał mu Harry, zyskując tym uwagę wszystkich obecnych śmierciożerców. Mógł poczuć ich zakłopotanie. Nie winił ich za to. Wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić tego szczególnego nastolatka, siedzącego obok niego, ich Pana, jakby było to jego należyte miejsce.

Naprawdę musiał przestać myśleć o Harrym jak o nastolatku. Logicznie rzecz ujmując, mimo swojego młodego wyglądu, Harry był niemal tak stary, co on. Czasem trudno było o tym pamiętać.

\- Możesz? – zapytał z ciekawością, posyłając mu uśmiech.

\- Tak – stwierdził Harry, odpowiadając mu tym samym. Wstał ze swojego tronu i zaczął krążyć wokół śmierciożerców. Czasem patrzył na jednego z nich dłużej, cienie pogłębiły się i Tom uśmiechał się szyderczo, widząc jak większość z nich czuła się nieswojo. Ostatecznie wydawało się, że osiągnął swój cel.

Ręka Harry’ego podniosła się wolno i ostrożnie zsunęła kaptur śmierciożercy. Kiedy tylko opadł, maska rozmyła się i dłoń Harry’ego przeczesała długie blond kosmyki. Zmusił Lucjusza, żeby schylił się do jego poziomu. Przysunął wargi do jego lewego ucha.

\- Drogi Lucjusz myślał tylko o swoim małym chłopcu. Gdyby tylko został uwięziony w Azkabanie, kto by rozpieszczał małego potworka? Z całą pewnością nie mógłby tego robić ze swojej celi. – Przenikliwe, zielone oczy Harry’ego pochwyciły jego spojrzenie i złośliwy uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego ustach. – Prawdę mówiąc, bachor mógłby być lepszy, gdyby Lucjusz wylądował w Azkabanie. Może nie okazałby się taką marudną suką.

Stało się to w mgnieniu oka.

Lucjusz warknął i wyciągnął różdżkę, jednak zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, ktoś przycisnął mu jej koniec do szyi.

Tom nie ruszył się z miejsca, obserwując wszystko. Pozostali śmierciożercy pozostali milczący.

\- Tylko spróbuj, Malfoy. – Głos Barty’ego był pełen śmiertelnej groźby i dostrzegł obietnicę cierpienia w jego oczach. 

\- Barty – zawołał go Harry, a delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

Barty opuścił różdżkę i pochylił głowę.

\- Mój Panie. – Tom był pewien, że nie był jedynym, który uchwycił oddanie w głosie Barty’ego. Zmrużył oczy. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, na kogo był bardziej wściekły. Na Barty’ego czy Lucjusza.

\- Twój Pan? – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szyderczo, patrząc między Harrym a Bartym, ignorując na razie Toma. Ten uniósł brew. Harry naprawdę musiał uderzyć w czuły punkt Lucjusza. Dotychczas nie zdarzyło się mu stracić panowania aż do tego stopnia. – Stałeś się zdrajcą, Crouch? Jak śmiesz nazywać tego bachora swoim Panem?

\- Ja, zdrajcą? – głos Barty’ego nadal nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. – Śmiesz nazywać mnie zdrajcą? Ty, który porzuciłeś naszego Pana, kiedy tylko Aurorzy zapukali do twoich drzwi? Zawsze byłem wierny, _zawsze_! – Teraz Harry stał obok Barty’ego, a jego ręka spoczywała na jego przedramieniu. – I tak, z dumą nazywam Harry’ego moim Panem. Zasługuje na to tak samo, co Lord.

Nawet Tom był odrobinę zaskoczony zapałem, z jakim zostało powiedziane to oświadczenie. Widział, jak Harry posyła Barty’emu pełen uczucia uśmiech i nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył podnieść różdżkę, skierował czubek swojej na wysoką postać, po czym odpowiednia inkantacja opuściła jego usta.

Chociaż Lucjusz krzyczał, nie czuł się w pełni usatysfakcjonowany. Część niego chciała, by to Barty wił się na podłodze, krzycząc z bólu.

\- Teraz, kiedy mam twoją uwagę – powiedział sucho, przerywając klątwę. – Wierzę, że byłem świadkiem twojego niepowodzenia w pomaganiu mi w ciągu ostatniej dekady. –Śmierciożerca zesztywniał, a on ponownie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Tak, mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy z was nie przyszli mi z pomocą. Jak uwięzieni w Azkabanie Lestrange’owie, albo spętany przez całą dekadę Imperiusem Barty. Jednakże, nie wszyscy z was mają taką wymówkę. – Rozkoszował się ich strachem i gniew na Barty’ego przygasł, kiedy dojrzał w jego oczach prawdziwe oddanie. 

Tacy poplecznicy byli trudni do zdobycia. Barty dołączył do niego nie z chciwości czy strachu, ale dlatego, że naprawdę w niego wierzył. Znał prawdę o nim i nawet to nie umniejszyło jego wiary. Niemal westchnął; nawet jeśli był jednym z najlepszych śmierciożerców, to miał wątpliwości, czy będzie w stanie go kontrolować jeśli chodziło o Harry’ego. Nigdy nie był znany ze swojej samokontroli nie poprawiło się to przez ostatnie lata. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Barty zna granice, których nie powinien przekraczać.

Lucjusz wstał na nogi, a oczy Toma utkwione były w nim.

\- Powiedz mi, Lucjuszu, czy Harry ma rację? – Harry podszedł do tronu i oparł się o niego, również wbijając wzrok w mężczyznę. Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy zobaczył mały, niewinny uśmiech na ustach chłopaka. Naprawdę, patrząc na niego, nikt nie byłby w stanie zgadnąć, że Harry jest równie mroczny co on.

\- Mój Panie, ja nigdy bym … - zaczął Lucjusz z wahaniem w głosie.

\- Nie kłam! – krzyknął Tom, uwalniając swoją magię. Zgromadzeni śmierciożercy zadrżeli, a Harry zachichotał mrocznie. Uczucie magii mężczyzny było niesamowite.- Zrobiłeś to i zrobiłbyś ponownie! Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś posunął się do czegoś takiego, aby móc mnie szukać, ale nie! Nawet nie próbowałeś. Żaden z was! – warknął, a oni kulili się przed nim, tak jak powinni. – Ale nie martwcie się. Jestem miłosierny, wybaczyłem wam. Chociaż tego błędu nie zapomnę.

\- Już teraz mogą zacząć odkupować swoje winy – wymruczał Harry ze swojego tronu i niegodziwy uśmiech zagościł na ustach Toma.

\- Tak, sądzę, że jest taka możliwość – wyszeptał, zajmując miejsce obok niego. – Jednak niektórzy z was zastanawiają się, dlaczego Harry jest moim sprzymierzeńcem. Miejcie świadomość, że od teraz musicie traktować go jak swojego Pana i być mu równie posłuszni co mi. Szok był niemal namacalny i Tom widział, że kilkoro z nich nie może się doczekać, żeby coś powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, który z nich będzie miał odwagę spróbować. Spojrzał na Lucjusza i musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wyglądało na to, że nie będzie się zastanawiał zbyt długo.

\- Mój Panie, proszę wybacz mi, ale Potter? – Lucjusz nie potrafił zamaskować pogardy w swoim głosie i Tom uniósł brew. – Z całą pewnością nie jest on nikim więcej niż małym bachorem. Co więc może zaoferować naszej sprawie?

Barty prychnął, a jego oczy były pełne pogardy, kiedy patrzył na blondyna. Tom widział jak nerwowo obraca różdżkę w dłoni.

\- Masz coś do dodania, Barty? – zapytał nonszalancko, rozsiadając się na swoim tronie.

\- Nie, mój Panie – odparł Barty, kłaniając się. – Jestem po prostu zaskoczony głupotą i wywyższaniem się Malfoya.

\- Więc to tak? – wycedził. Chociaż musiał zgodzić się z Bartym. Lucjusz i, z tego co słyszał również jego syn, nie byli jak Abraxas. Zdawali się zaślepieni swoją pozycją w czarodziejskim świecie i czasami okazywali niewyobrażalną ignorancję na wszystko inne. Najwyraźniej również na niewątpliwą moc Harry’ego.

\- Tak, mój Panie – odpowiedział Barty. – Wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że mój Lord Harry jest niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem. Nie musieli nawet specjalnie się nad tym zastanawiać, ani go poznać, odkąd można przeczytać o nim w każdej gazecie.

\- Och, proszę cię, chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury o zadaniach. Musiały zostać sfałszowane, bo w przeciwnym razie, wynikałoby, że chłopak jest kolejnym Merlinem. Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że to sprawka Dumbledore’a.– zadrwił Lucjusz.

Tym razem Tom nie powstrzymywał chichotu. Mroczna uciecha błysnęła w jego oczach i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, Lucjuszu, że zadania nie zostały sfałszowane – powiedział blondynowi Tom. – Byłem obecny przy obu – poinformował śmierciożerców. – Magia Harry’ego była niesamowita. Każda z obecnych tam osób mogła niemal poczuć smak jego mocy. To było oszołamiające. – Nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby tego nie dodać. Sam wciąż był zdumiony tym, jak chłopak poradził sobie z oboma zadaniami. Żywiołaki naprawdę były przerażającymi istotami.

\- T-ty… ty byłeś tam, mój Panie? – wyjąkał Lucjusz, a jego dotychczas niezachwiany wyraz twarzy się załamał.

\- Byłem – potwierdził. – Wróciłem już jakiś czas temu – kontynuował, a w oczach zebranych pojawiło się zaciekawienie. – Właściwie na początku listopada.– Widząc ich dezorientację, poszerzył się mu uśmiech. - Harry przyszedł do mnie po Samhain, przywrócił mi ciało, prosząc w zamian, żebym tylko go wysłuchał. Zrobiłem to. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że mamy kilka wspólnych celów i zgodziliśmy się na partnerstwo – wytłumaczył. Wiedział, że nie ma obowiązku ich o tym informować, jednakże nie chciał, żeby jego śmierciożercy bezustannie walczyli z Harrym. Wiedział, że ten bez problemu sam by sobie poradził. Jednak cierpliwość Harry’ego też miała granice, a on nie chciał stracić zbyt wielu zwolenników z powodu ich głupoty. Poza tym był pewien, że chłopak zdobędzie ich szacunek już wkrótce. – Czy jest to odpowiedź na twoje pytania, Lucjuszu? – Ostrość w jego głosie była wyczuwalna. Ostrzegała Malfoya, żeby nie nadużywał swojego szczęścia.

\- Tak, mój Panie – odpowiedział, kłaniając się nisko.

Zadowolony Tom przytaknął i przesunął wzrokiem po pozostałych śmierciożercach. Wszyscy patrzyli na Harry’ego z zainteresowaniem. Z całą pewnością zastanawiali się, jak udało mu się przywrócić ciało ich Pana, jakie miał moce. Oczywistym było, że teraz czuli się trochę bardziej niespokojni w obecności Harry’ego niż wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie uważali go za większe zagrożenie. Gdyby nie wiedział, kim był Harry, mógłby się martwić co jego śmierciożercy mogą mu zrobić. Jako że jednak miał tego świadomość, zwyczajnie go to bawiło. Z rozkoszą zobaczyłby, jak Harry zajmuje się głupcami, którzy próbowaliby działać przeciwko niemu.

\- Teraz, jak powiedział Harry, możecie zacząć naprawiać swoje błędy. – Widział jak nerwowo się zachowują i zachichotał mrocznie. – Czas by uwolnić wiernych mi z Azkabanu! – wykrzyknął i śmierciożercy zbledli.

Ich reakcja naprawdę go nie zaskoczyła. Azkaban nie był dla ludzi o słabych nerwach, sam nie chciałby tam iść. Jednak nie mieli dużego wyboru. Przedyskutowali z Harrym wiele możliwości uwolnienia jego zwolenników i najwygodniejszym rozwiązaniem był nalot na Azkaban. Pomijając, że było to najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie, jego wpływ zostanie zauważony w nadchodzącej wojnie. Jak to ujął Harry, przebudzi Czarodziejski Świat.

W każdej innej sytuacji, oponowałby przed narobieniem tak dużego zamieszania. Stopniowe działanie mogłoby być lepszym pomysłem, jednak potrafił zrozumieć, jak podchodził do tego Harry. Im szybciej przejmą kontrolę nad Czarodziejskim Światem, tym prędzej będą mogli zająć się mugolami. Nie dając czasu swoim przeciwnikom na wzmocnienie obrony, ani Dumbledore’owi na zebranie Zakonu, pójdzie im dużo łatwiej. Liczyli na zwykłą niekompetencję Ministra i przypisanie masowej ucieczki Blackowi, tak jak to miało miejsce w poprzednim życiu Harry’ego. Należało wziąć pod uwagę, że tym razem nie było Harry’ego Pottera, który starał się rozgłosić powrót Czarnego Pana, więc głupie owieczki uwierzą we wszystko, co wydrukuje Prorok Codzienny.

Zdawali sobie jednak sprawę, że coś może pójść nie tak. Prawdę mówiąc, żaden z nich nie martwił się tym zbytnio. Jeśli się nie uda, to trudno. Po prostu będą zmuszeni nieco zmienić swoje plany. Tak czy siak, muszą mieć Czarodziejski Świat w garści i dopiero wtedy zniszczą tych cholernych mugoli. Zanim staną się dla nich zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, na co nie mogli pozwolić.

\- Dzisiejszej nocy weźmiemy szturmem Azkaban i uwolnimy moje wierne sługi! – zawołał. – Będziemy kontynuować, to co zaczęliśmy i zdobędziemy Czarodziejski Świat. Zwrócimy naszemu światu dawną świetność i wytępimy tych brudnych mugoli! Będziemy świadkami narodzin nowej epoki! Ery magii i wolności nas wszystkich! – Śmierciożercy wiwatowali, odzyskując werwę. Widział ogień w ich oczach. Podobało mu się to, widok tej iskry, ognia w nich. Nie stali się słabymi urzędnikami podczas jego nieobecności. Byli nadal jego śmierciożercami, pełnymi pasji i ognia, ale przede wszystkim tęsknoty za światem, którym rządziła magia. – Kiedy nasi towarzysze wrócą, po raz kolejny wspólnie chwycimy za broń! Zawalczymy o świat, w którym nie będziemy musieli się chować w domach, żeby praktykować nasz dar! Świat, w którym nie będziemy musieli obawiać się o bezpieczeństwo naszych dzieci, świat w którym nie będziemy musieli żyć w strachu przed odkryciem! Wróciłem, gotowy do walki o nasze marzenia i po dzisiejszej nocy świat się o tym dowie! – Śmierciożercy przytakiwali mu i klaskali. Na rzecz pragnienia walki o swoją sprawę, zapomnieli o strachu. Tom usiadł i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Widział delikatny uśmiech igrający na jego ustach. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego i Tom nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie i zapytał: – Co?

\- Naprawdę jesteś inny – odparł Harry, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zdziwienie, którego nie ukrywał. – Oczywiście, zawsze miałem tego świadomość, ale czym innym jest wiedzieć, a czym innym zobaczyć na własne oczy. Cieszę się, mając cię po swojej stronie. Sprawiasz, że wierzę, że możemy to zrobić.

Tom wyczuł szczerość w jego słowach i wydął pierś niczym dumny paw. To było absurdalne, jak jedna pochwała Harry’ego sprawiła, że poczuł, jakby mógł zrobić wszystko, a co więcej, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że robi coś dobrze. Oczywiście to było śmieszne, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że tak się czuł.

Mógł sprawić, by Harry uwierzył, iż są w stanie tego dokonać, ale to dzięki chłopakowi naprawdę tego chciał.

Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak okazać mu swoją wdzięczność. Jednak był pewien, że ten tak czy inaczej go zrozumie.

Nadszedł czas.

* * *

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach, kiedy wylądowali na obrzeżach Azkabanu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptał Tom, upewniając się, że żaden ze śmierciozerców go nie usłyszy.

\- **_W porządku_** – odparł Harry w wężomowie i Tom niemal jęknął. Nigdy nie sądził, że wężomowa może brzmieć tak podniecająco. – **_Azkaban był moim domem przez pewien czas._**

\- **_Domem?_** – Nie mógł całkowicie ukryć szoku.

\- **_Tak_** – Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy, a jego oczy pociemniały z niezliczonych potworności. – **_Azkaban był jedną z ostatnich magicznych budowli, które zostały zniszczone przez mugoli. Byli przerażeni, nie mogąc zobaczyć dementorów. Za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżali się do brzegu, zapadali w śpiączkę, czy w co tam wierzą mugole. Dementorzy przyłączą się do nas, zobaczysz_** \- Mściwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

Tom chłonął każde słowo z dużą uwagą. Słuchanie o życiu Harry’ego było fascynujące, nawet jeśli większość z tych opowieści była naprawdę makabryczna. Mimo wszystko, lubił słuchać wszystkiego o czym opowiadał Harry, a to sprawiało, że był bardziej zdeterminowany do eksterminacji mugoli.

\- **_Nie dopuścimy do tego, by ponownie miało to miejsce_** – powiedział Tom. – **_Rozprawiłeś się z charłakiem, już zmieniłeś przyszłość. Teraz po prostu musimy zająć się mugolami._**

\- **_Co, jeśli nas odkryją, zanim będziemy mogli się nimi zająć?_** – Naprawdę się tego obawiał. Co jeśli mugole wcześniej dowiedzą się o ich istnieniu? Harry wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne. W jego poprzednim życiu odkryli ich tak szybko przez White’a. Nie chciał się oszukiwać myśleniem, że ostatecznie nie zrobią tego ponownie.

\- **_To się nie stanie!_** – Z wściekłością oświadczył Tom. – **_Wkrótce będziemy mieli Magiczny Świat w naszych rękach, a wtedy zajmiemy się mugolami. Jednak, jeśli sobie tego życzysz, możemy zacząć rozglądać się za sposobem, jak sobie z nimi poradzić._**

Harry uśmiechnął się, przytakując mu. Im szybciej zaczną tym lepiej, nawet jeśli zyskali trochę czasu zabijając White’a.

Widząc że z Harrym wszystko w porządku Tom odwrócił się w kierunku swoich śmierciożerców. Uśmiechnął się, widząc ich szeroko otwarte oczy. Wprawdzie on i Harry nie rozmawiali za głośno, jednak słyszeli wężomowę, nawet jeśli nie była niczym więcej niż szeptem. Niesiona przez wiatr, dotarła do wszystkich, którzy byli w pobliżu. Domyślił się, że nie każdy z nich wiedział, że Harry jest wężousty. Nawet po fiasku z Komnatą Tajemnic. Może nie zawierzali plotkom, które zostały rozniesione tamtego czasu, tak czy inaczej byli zaskoczeni.

\- Podzielimy się na dwa zespoły – powiedział, a śmierciożercy wyprostowali się. – Zdejmę bariery, a mój zespół, wraz ze mną, uwolni więźniów z dolnych poziomów. Lord Fobos...

\- Fobos? Naprawdę? – Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, chociaż delikatny uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach.

\- Nie możesz nazywać się Lord Harry, po prostu nie możesz. – stwierdził stanowczo. – Mój partner nie będzie nazywał się tak banalnie. Czarny Pan Harry brzmi po prostu koszmarnie. – Zignorował gapiących się śmierciożerców i uśmiechającego się Barty’ego.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Mimo to, dlaczego Fobos?

\- Ponieważ, mój drogi Fobosie, niedługo będziesz ich największym strachem. – Tom uśmiechnął się do niego. – Kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że ich Zbawiciel opowiedział się po mojej stronie… Możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Strach… tym będziesz dla nich.

Harry pokręcił głową i zachichotał. Nie był pewien, o kim mówił Tom, mugolach czy czarodziejach, którzy przeciwstawią się im, ale na dłuższą metę nie miało to znaczenia. Musiał się z tym pogodzić i przypuszczał, że Tom miał rację. Bez względu na to, co się wydarzy, będą się go _bać_. Przytaknął i Tom posłał mu drapieżny uśmiech.

\- Jak mówiłem, zespół Lorda Fobosa zajmie się wyższymi poziomami. Każdy z was ma świstoklik, który aktywuje się po dziesięciu sekundach w kontakcie z kimkolwiek, tak więc macie od tego momentu czas na uwolnienie ich z łańcuchów – poinformował ich Tom. - Lucjusz, Barty, Mulciber, Avery i Nott pójdziecie z Lordem Fobosem. Reszta za mną.

\- **_Dlaczego dałeś mi troje członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu?_**

\- **_Bo wiem, że są posłuszni i utrzymają pozostałych w ryzach_** – odparł Tom. **_– Nie dlatego, że nie mam zaufania do twoich zdolności radzenia sobie z nimi, ale chcę mieć pewność, że kiedyś uda ci się to zrobić, zyskasz ich przychylność. Barty zrobi wszystko, co mu powiesz i nie pozwoli reszcie cię lekceważyć. Lucjusz będzie za tobą podążał, ponieważ wie co się stanie, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Nott będzie posłuszny, będzie cię testować, zmierzy twoją wartość. Izar zawsze działał w ten sposób. Nawet ze mną. Najpierw sprawdził moją siłę, a kiedy upewnił się, że dobrze nimi poprowadzę, był całym sercem za mną. To samo będzie z tobą. Obecność trzech członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu sprawi, że Mulciber i Avery podążą za nimi._**

\- **_W porządku. Nie podoba mi się to, ale rozumiem._**

Tom skinął głową i ponownie odwrócił się do śmierciożerców.

\- Dementorzy są po naszej stronie, jednakże najlepiej byłoby rzucić zaklęcie Patronusa. To pomoże więźniom. Ci z was, którzy nie są w stanie przywołać Patronusa, powinni trzymać się blisko tych, którzy są. – Przez chwilę się im przyglądał, po czym skinął i odwrócił się w stronę Azkabanu. Jego zespół podążył za nim.

Harry został ze swoją grupą. Śmierciożercy patrzyli na niego, nie próbowali nawet kryć ciekawości.

\- Dobrze – zwrócił się do nich. - Lord Voldemort. – Prawie parsknął, widząc jak większość z nich się wzdryga. Spojrzał na Notta, zauważając, że ten tego nie zrobił. Spodziewał się tego po Bartym, więc musiał zastanowić się jakie relacje łączyły Notta i Voldemorta. To musiało być coś więcej niż relacja Pan - sługa, ponieważ Nott nie zareagował jak reszta. – Potrzebuje kilku minut, zanim bariery upadną, po tym szybko aportujemy się na wyższe poziomy. Im szybciej to zrobimy tym lepiej. Kto z was, oprócz Barty’ego, zna Azkaban?

\- Ja odwiedzam mojego syna, mój Panie – odpowiedział Nott.

\- Odwiedzałem moją szwagierkę na prośbę żony, ale nie byłem w pobliżu ich cel – powiedział Lucjusz. W jego głosie było znacznie więcej szacunku niż wcześniej, jednakże pozostawał niewielki ślad pogardy w jego oczach.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy dumny Lord Malfoy kiedykolwiek nazwie go swoim Panem. Wątpił, żeby ten mężczyzna uznał go godnym swojego szacunku, jeśli nie z innych powodów, to z powodu jego krwi. Za jego czasów, nawet w późniejszych latach rodzina Malfoyów pozostała niezwykle dumna i mugolom nigdy nie udało się ich złamać. Przypomniał sobie, jak ich znalazł. Nawet wtedy, nadzy i krwawiący, przykuci do stołu, nie zostali złamani. Nadal szyderczy. Zachowywali się tak, jakby wszyscy inni byli od nich gorsi. Tylko raz widział ich lekko podłamanych, kiedy znaleźli zwłoki Narcyzy i Scorpiusa. Nie ważne, co ludzie o niej mówili, ta kobieta naprawdę kochała swoją rodzinę. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie tortury przechodziła, chroniąc wnuka.

Będąc szczerym, nie przyjął ich śmierci zbyt dobrze. Utrzymywał z Narcyzą kontakt po wojnie z Voldemortem, początkowo był to tylko list z podziękowaniem za jej ryzyko. Nigdy nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale takową otrzymał. W późniejszym czasie ich zażyłość się pogłębiła, aż w końcu sam zaczął traktować ją jak członka rodziny. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta również patrzyła na niego przychylniej. Scorpius, był najlepszym przyjacielem jego młodszego syna i chłopakiem Jamesa. Trzymali się razem przez kilka lat wojny, ale Harry nigdy nie widział swojego syna tak załamanego, jak wtedy, gdy znaleźli martwego Scorpiusa.

I chociaż nie przepadał za Draco i miał zamiar zrobić wszystko, byle tylko trochę podręczyć Lucjusza, to ze względu na pamięć o Narcyzie i Scorpiusie, nigdy naprawdę im nie zaszkodzi.

\- Twoja cela była blisko Lestrange’ów, prawda? – zapytał, patrząc na Barty’ego.

\- Tak, wrzucono nas na ten sam poziom, ponieważ zostaliśmy uznani za jednych z najgroźniejszych więźniów jakich mieli. Byli kilka cel dalej od mojej. Black również tam był.

\- Kiedy tylko bariery upadną, aportujemy się do środka. Ci z was, którzy nie znają Azkabanu będą współpracować ze znającymi. Istnieją cztery górne poziomy. Barty, ty weźmiesz swoje piętro. Nott, twój syn znajduje się na tym samy poziomie?

\- Nie, mój Panie. Jest on na drugim z górnych poziomów.

\- Więc weźmiesz to piętro. Malfoy, dokąd cię zabierali?

\- Pokoje odwiedzin, znajdują się na pierwszym z górnych poziomów.

\- W takim razie zajmij się nim. Mulciber pójdzie z Nottem , Avery z Malfoyem. Najpierw uwolnijcie śmierciożerców, jeśli zostanie wam czasu, także pozostałych. O ile zdecydują się dołączyć do Czarnego Pana Voldemorta, dostąpią możliwości wcielenia ich w nasze szeregi, jeśli odmówioną, stracą życie. Barty, ty idziesz ze mną. Weźmiemy dwa ostatnie piętra. Jakieś pytania?

\- Ile czasu mamy? – zapytał Malfoy, utrzymując szacunek w swoim głosie.

\- Puki alarmy nie zostaną włączone. Voldemort chce uniknąć spotkania z aurorami, więc jak tylko te się włączą, wycofujemy się. Wierzymy, że Knot obwini Syriusza o ucieczkę, więc jeśli ktoś was zapyta o to w Ministerstwie, przytakniecie mu.

Malfoy skinął głową, wyglądał na odrobinę bardziej zamyślonego niż zwykle.

Chwilę później poczuli magiczny szum i bariery upadły.

\- No to wchodzimy – rozkazał Harry, podchodząc do Barty’ego.

Aportowali się z cichym pyknięciem i posłał mężczyźnie uśmiech. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść? – zapytał go. – Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz.

\- Jakbym pozwolił ci iść samemu – zakpił Barty. – Nawet nie zapytam, skąd wiesz, gdzie iść.

\- Znam Azkaban. – Było wszystkim, co odpowiedział, ignorując przewracającego oczyma Barty’ego. – Idziemy – chwycił go za ramię, aportując ich.

Wylądowali przed starą celą Syriusza. Harry wyczuł, że w pobliżu nie ma dementorów. Podejrzewał, że Tom właśnie z nimi rozmawia, dochodząc do pewnego rodzaju porozumienia. Musi z nim o tym porozmawiać. Było by zabawnie pozwolić im wędrować wśród mugoli. Był pewien, że to zapewni im wiele godzin rozrywki. Mogliby uczynić z tego sport. 

Poczuł, jak stojący obok niego Barty zadrżał, więc spojrzał na niego. Wyglądał na bledszego niż zwykle i Harry skrzywił się, kiedy chwyt Barty’ego stał się niewygodny.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść? – zapytał ponownie. Mógł zrobić to sam. Bez mężczyzny mógłby mieć trochę problemów z Bellatriks, ale poza nią, wszystko powinno pójść gładko.

\- Nie zostawię cię – odparł gorliwie. – Nie martwię się dementorami, a Bellą - dodał. - Już wcześniej była nieco szalona, nie chcę nawet myśleć, jak wpłynęły na nią lata w Azkabanie. Aż strach pomyśleć, jak zareaguje na twój widok.

\- Barty, wątpię, żeby domyśliła się, kim jestem. - Starał się przemówić mu do rozsądku, chociaż sam miał podobne myśli. 

\- Nienawidzę mieć racji, ale wydajesz się wątpić we własne słowa. Wiedziałem kim jesteś, kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy – poinformował go Barty. – Te oczy… cóż, nie wiele osób ma oczy tego koloru.

\- Oczy mojej matki – zauważył Harry.

\- Nie, nie do końca – zaprzeczył. – Jej były ciemniejsze. Twoje może i mają ten sam kształt, ale są barwy morderczego zaklęcia.

Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok, gdy spostrzegł, jak uważnie jest obserwowany. Mężczyzna był pierwszym, który wskazał różnicę między jego a oczami Lily. A mimo że sam uważał, iż były jednakowe, to jednak podświadomie oczy matki wydawały się mu piękniejsze. Właśnie dlatego upierał się, iż Al odziedziczył je po babce, nawet jeśli Ginny upierała się, że było inaczej.

\- Zaczynamy - powiedział, zmieniając temat. – Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Tom chce uniknąć konfliktu z aurorami.

Barty przytaknął i zaczął przeszukiwać cele więźniów. Te znajdujące się najbliżej, poza dwoma, były puste. Mimo iż Harry do nich zajrzał, szybko upewnił się, że nie ma powodu do użycia świstoklika; więźniowie otrzymali pocałunek. Odwrócił wzrok. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do mugoli pozbawionych duszy, ale oni umierali po kilku dniach. Czarodzieje natomiast egzystowali jeszcze przez długi czas. Prawie zapomniał, jaki widok prezentował czarodziej po Pocałunku. Mugole wyglądali, jakby zapadli w śpiączkę, natomiast czarodzieje przypominali lalkę. Mieli otwarte, niewidzące, zeszklone i puste oczy. To było dość przerażające, ponieważ byli w stanie samodzielnie się poruszać. Tylko nie mieli kierowcy.

Zaczęli otwierać cele, dając zdezorientowanym więźniom świstokliki. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kogo Tom wyznaczył do opieki nad więźniami, ale miał nadzieję , że było ich wystarczająco dużo, aby utrzymać nad nimi porządek. Był prawie pewien, że większość śmierciożerców będzie przynajmniej próbować wywołać zamieszanie. Chociażby ci z niższych poziomów. Wątpił, żeby ci z wyższych, mieli na to siłę.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarli do celi Lestrange'ów. Bellatriks patrzyła prosto na niego i nawet po tak długim czasie, nadal odczuwał pokusę przeklęcia jej tak dotkliwie, by skutki zaklęcia odczuwała jeszcze przez następny tydzień. Tym razem był pewien, że utrzymałby ją przez dłuższy czas pod Cruciatusem.

\- Mój Panie? – wyszeptała, uważnie na niego patrząc. Jej szept zwrócił uwagę więźniów, będących po obu jej stronach. Rudolfus i Rabastan patrzyli na niego tak samo, jednak ich oczy zauważyły ruch po jego stronie i wzrok obojga spoczął na Bartym.

Niedowierzanie było widoczne na ich twarzach. I chyba po raz pierwszy widział u nich tak silne emocje.

\- Barty – wyszeptał Rabastan.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do nich i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu rozciągającego jego usta. Nie często widział Barty’ego tak szczęśliwym. Opowiadał mu kiedyś, że za czasów Hogwartu, nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Wspominał o tym, że trzymał się wyłącznie z Bellatriks i braćmi Lestrange. Z tego co mu mówił, wywnioskował, że łącząca ich relacja była dość podobna do tej, którą Harry miał z Ronem i Hermioną.

\- Taaa – odparł Barty. – Przyszliśmy was stąd wyciągnąć.

\- Widzieliśmy, jak wynosili twoje ciało – powiedział Rudolfus; miał szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- To była moja matka. – Głos mężczyzny był o pół tonu niższy i Harry ujął jego dłoń. Wiedział, że bardzo kochał matkę. Była jego jedynym wsparciem, kiedy dorastał. – Wybłagała u ojca zamianę, kiedy umierała.

Rudolfus skinął z powagą. Harry przypuszczał, że wiedział, jak bliscy sobie byli.

\- Musimy się pospieszyć – przypomniał mu Harry, powodując, że wzrok czwórki śmierciożerców ponownie skupił się na nim.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Rabastan. Harry spojrzał na nich i zauważył, że Bellatriks nadal się w niego wpatruje. Czy naprawdę wyglądał jak Tom?

\- To Lord Fobos – odparł Barty. – To nasz nowy Pan. Czarny Pan wprowadził go jakiś czas temu.

\- Nasz Pan powrócił? - zapytała Bellatriks, wyglądając na obłąkaną, tak jak pamiętał.

\- Tak – przytaknął Barty, miał ten sam maniakalny uśmiech co oni. – Lord Fobos sprowadził go z powrotem. To dzięki niemu odzyskaliśmy naszego Pana.

Ponownie skupili się na nim, a oczy Rabastana lekko się zwęziły.

\- Wygląda znajomo – mruknął. – Chociaż jest zbyt młody, żeby chodził z nami do szkoły.

\- Jego rodzice chodzili z nami do szkoły. Jest do nich trochę podobny. – Barty nie dodał nic więcej. Wciąż nie miał pewności, jak zareagują, wiedząc, że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy się spieszyć – naciskał Harry. – Mamy jeszcze jeden poziom do sprawdzenia i tylko kilka minut zanim pojawią się aurorzy. Daj im świstokliki – polecił, idąc w kierunku pozostałych cel. Zignorował śledzące go oczy. Spotkanie z nimi poszło o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Cale szczęście nie musiał uciekać się do rzucenia żadnej, nawet najmniejszej klątwy, a chociaż się niepokoił, odnieśli sukces. Był pewien, że problemy pojawią się, jak tylko śmierciożercy dowiedzą się, kim naprawdę jest, ale to Tom będzie musiał sobie z nimi poradzić. Uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pozostawi mężczyźnie możliwość zapanowania nad szalonymi śmierciożercami... cóż… najbardziej szalonymi śmierciożercami.

* * *

\- Zbierasz się już? – zapytał Tom, widząc że Harry ociąga się w korytarzu z Bartym. Właśnie wrócili z nalotu na Azbakan, z czego Tom był bardzo zadowolony. Udało im się dostać do wszystkich śmierciożerców i, z tego co widział, w szpitalu znajdowało się kilku innych więźniów, którzy wkrótce wstąpią w jego szeregi. Nie doszło do starcia z aurorami, a do tego mieli dementorów po swojej stronie. Musiał porozmawiać o nich z Harrym. Był pewien, że będzie on miał kilka pomysłów na ich wykorzystanie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, Knot zrzuci winę ucieczki na Blacka, a społeczeństwo pozostanie w błogiej nieświadomości jego powrotu. Obaj wiedzieli, że Dumbledore prawdopodobnie wie, że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny. Jednak wątpił, żeby powiedział cokolwiek o swoich podejrzeniach Knotowi. Zwłaszcza że wiedział o tym, iż Lucjusz ma Knota w kieszeni. Był pewien, że Dumbledore nie powie niczego Ministrowi, dopóki nie będzie miał na to dowodów. Był przekonany, że Dumbledore czekał na wielki finał Turnieju Trójmagicznego, po którym mógłby zacząć działać.

Harry odwrócił się, przerywając mu w pół zdania, a Barty lekko się ukłonił.

\- Taaa – odparł Harry. – Chcę tam być, kiedy ogłoszą najświeższe wiadomości. Poza tym zostałem i tak zbyt długo, a Barty nie może mnie kryć. Chociaż zawsze możemy powiedzieć, że mnie trenował.

\- Bardziej służę jako cel do ćwiczeń - mruknął Barty, patrząc na Harry’ego z czułością w oczach, na wskutek czego Tom musiał zacisnąć zęby. Absolutnie gardził tym, jak jego śmierciożerca był blisko Harry’ego. Jednak wiedział, że nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przynajmniej na razie.

Barty podniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały.

Tom zobaczył w nich wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Jego śmierciożerca się nie wycofa.

A on nie zmusi go do poddania.

Złośliwy uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta i ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego. Chłopak będzie jego. Poza nim, nikt nie był wystarczająco dobry dla Harry’ego. To było takie proste.

* * *

Harry obudził się i nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego na jego usta. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, jak wszyscy zareagują na ucieczkę. Wybuchnie panika, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie było nic lepszego niż dawka dobrej paniki na początek dnia. 

Parsknął i pokręcił głową. Spędzał zdecydowanie za dużo czasu z Tomem, skoro zaczynał mieć takie myśli.

Ubrał się i zszedł na śniadanie. Wiedział, że jest trochę za wcześnie, ale chciał mieć pewność, że będzie obecny kiedy przyleci poczta. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Dumbledore’a. Był ciekaw, co zrobi starzec. Tom sądził, że nie zareaguje, jednak Harry był pewien, że Dumbledore _coś zrobi_. Nawet po pogawędce z mężczyzną, miał wrażenie, że ten zrobi coś, by go z tym powiązać.

Usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru, nawet nie spoglądając na stół prezydialny. Starał się wyglądać na zaspanego. To był najlepszy sposób, aby upewnić się, że ludzie zostawią go w spokoju. Wiadomo było, że nie należało do niego podchodzić, kiedy był niewyspany. Na swoim drugim roku przeklnął kilku piątorocznych. Ucząc się na błędach, teraz wszyscy czekali, aż się dobudzi, nim zaczynali z nim rozmawiać. Chciał mieć pewność, że będzie mógł cieszyć się nadchodzącą chwilą w spokoju.

Wielka Sala powoli wypełniała się hałasującymi uczniami. Rozejrzał się, udając zaspanego. Musiał powstrzymać uśmieszek, na chwilę przed dostarczeniem poczty.

Kiedy pierwsza sowa wleciała do Wielkiej Sali, opuścił wzrok. To było to.

Hałas w Sali drastycznie zmalał. Zaryzykował i rozejrzał się wokoło. Musiał powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Teraz na pewno się obudzili.

Zerknął na nagłówek Proroka Codziennego.

**_Ucieczka z Azkabanu!_ **

To było cholerne przebudzenie.

**Author's Note:**

> Zredagowane rozdziały będą pojawiać się co wtorek. Do następnego!


End file.
